Sticky Notes
by Hopelssrmntc
Summary: Regina finds uplifting little notes in the books she's been checking out from the Storybrooke Library. She quickly finds they make her feel loved but who is this secret admirer of hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Although I would love it if I did, I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time or the characters mentioned below. **

_You are enough._

Regina had been staring at the little slip of paper that fell out of her library book for over thirty minutes. She had no idea if it was there on accident or not. She had seen something on Facebook recently about the new trend of random acts of kindness but she couldn't fathom who, or even how for that matter, anybody could leave her one. She was the evil queen. Sure she had been making steps in the right direction to change, and compared to who she was pre-curse those changes were coming in leaps and bounds. The only people who had witnessed any of it though never addressed the changes, they just accepted them as part of the new Regina. She thought for sure it was just some fluke, but the little slip of paper that she had been holding her attention still made the pit of her stomach warm and pushed her shoulders back slightly, the little boost of confidence already taking effect. She slipped the little piece of paper in her nightstand drawer for safe keeping, in case she ever started doubting herself again.

She woke with the sun, an old habit from her days of being mayor, but she didn't mind. She liked the feeling of being the only person awake in the world at the moment. It gave her a sense of purpose, she used her early mornings to do some yoga, center herself before the start of the day, and when the weather permitted like it did today she chose to do it under her apple tree. This was the spot she felt most grounded, it brought her a sense of peace she hadn't found anywhere else. So it was in this spot, on this most morning where Henry found her in downward dog.

"Uh mom?"

Regina took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly as she rose to face her son. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess but none of that bothered her with Henry anymore, she was slowly learning how to let little things just be at home, like her current natural state.

"You're up early Henry."

"Yeah, um grandpa-" he stopped abruptly and looked up, waiting for the onlaught of reasons Regina would surely give as to why he shouldn't address David that way, but they didn't come; she simply sat there and waited patiently for him to finish his thought. "Um, grandpa said he'd take me hiking today and he wanted to get an early start."

Regina beamed up at him, "That sounds fun! Just be careful please."

Jenry stood there dumbfounded at the words he had just heard. He knew his mom was trying to make changes but she could at least keep it believable and glare at him or something. Nothing; just the regal mayoral smile, but he saw something different about it, he saw something real. It was a genuine smile he realized. Afraid his mom might sprout another head from all the weirdness, he turned on his heel and started back towards the house.

"Henry!" she called out before he made it too far. "Will you be home for dinner tonight?"

"No, not tonight, but I won't be home late don't worry."

"Ok dear, like I said be safe!" she called but he already had a food in the door by the time she finished her sentence. Regina finished her routine with a seated meditation moment, collecting her thoughts before setting off to start her day.

"Hey Henry!"

"Hi grandma!" He beamed as he walked throught the door, knowing the older term of endearment would only slightly irk her, although she would never admit it. "Where's mom and grandpa?"

"Hey kid," Emma called as she walked down the stairs, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, I'm excited for the hike with grandpa."

"You told your mom where you were going right?"

He looked down at his feet as he answered, "Uh yeah I did."

Emma narrowed her eyes at her son trying to detect a lie but her radar never beeped. She looked questioningly at Snow who just quirked her eyebrows in confusion.

"Is everything ok? She didn't have a problem with you going did she?" Emma knew he waasn't lying but she wanted to push a little anyway, unsure of her son's demeanor. He looked between his mom and grandma with his giant brown doe eyes and Emma immediately knew something was about to happen.

"Henry..."

"I told her this morning while she was doing yoga-"

"Wait a minute, your mom does yoga?!" Emma coulnd't help but interrupt him at this latest revelation about Regina. He looked at her pointedly and ignored the question with an eyeroll.

"Anyways, I told her while she was doing yoga and she was completely ok with it!"

Snow covered her mouth to try and stop the laugh that was bubbling up behind her lips. Emma waited for him to continue, waiting to hear how Regina had snapped and forbad him to go but he snuck out anyway. But it didn't come.

"Is that it Henry?"

"Well yeah. I mean she was happy, like really honestly happy for me and happy I was going. You should have seen her Emma, it was so weird!"

Emma took a step towards her son and put her hand on his arm, bending at the waist so she was eye level with him.

"Henry, there's nothing wrong with that. Your mom's been trying really hard to change and be different than she used to be, this is a good sign. This means she's actually doing it and giving it her best shot right? She just needs us to believe in her."

"Mom, I know that. I'm happy she's actually happy it's just really weird that's all. But I believe in her. I never used to but I can see the changes happeneing and I know she can do it. It's just weird." He looked down at his feet again and took a small step back, signaling he was done talking about his mom. "Where's grandpa?" he asked again.

"Right here," a voice said from the doorway. "I was just out getting some last minute snacks for us. You ready?" Eager to leave, Henry nodded his head vigorously, kissed both woen on the cheek and strode to the door.

"Be careful you two!" Snow called as she watched her two boys walk out of the door. "That was sweet of you."

Emma looked up in confusion wondering what exactly her mother was talking about. Luckily she didn't have to question, the look on her face was enough for Snow to continu. "You know, standing up for Regina like you did. Henry I don't think knows how to process everything that's going on and I know he's doing his best but I'm just really happy you're here for him. And her in your own way." Snow smiled nervously, twisting the ring on her finger while she waited for Emma to say something.

"Yeah, well, you know," Emma smiled sheepishly, "she needs someone on her side too."

* * *

Regina walked down main street with a slightly bigger bounce in her step. She had revisited the little treasure in her nightstand and repeated the mantra to herself in the mirror before leaving the house that morning. She smiled at passersby and when they shyed away she just kept on walking, not letting it damper her mood in the slightest.

She strode into the Storybrooke Library with a grin on her face, ready for wahtever came her way next.

"Good morning Regina. You're looking rather happy this morning."

"Ah good morning Belle. And I am actually, thank you for noticing. Do you have my new book ready for me?"

"Already? Regina I just gave you that book two days ago," she chuckled as she watched the raven haired woman before her simply shrug her shoulders and smile.

"I couldn't help it. It was just so good!"

Belle smiled as she reached under the desk and pulled out Regina's newest selection. "Try to make this one last a little bit longer."

"I'll see what I can do but I make no promises. How many more do I have on my list?"

"Hmm, you have ten more until you need to add some more. I'll let you know when you only have two left though so you can start thinking about what else to add."

"Thanks Belle, I appreciate it," she said as she smiled and walked out the door.

Belle ran out from behind the desk and peeked her head out of the door to make sure Regina hadn't forgotten anything she would need to come back for. As soon as she was sure the brunette wouldn't return, she ran back to the desk, picked up the phone and started dialing. After three rings she finally reached who she was looking for.

"Hey it's me," she started, "yeah she just picked up the newest book." She paused, listening to the woman on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'll be here tomorrow, you can come by and put the newest note in her next pick. At the rater she's going you wouldn't be able to wait any longer anyway. Yeah, ok I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and coulnd't help the smile that was on her face, she thought this was one of the most romantic ideas, especially for the book lover Regina, but she never knew the other woman had it in her to be such a hopeless romantic. She only hoped once Regina found out who was planting the little notes, they would still hold the same meaning to her.

* * *

_You are beautiful. _

Regina had practically ran home, anxious to start her new book but also curious to see if there would be another little surprise like in the last book. She felt a blush creep up her nexk and onto her cheeks. She couldn't figure out why she was blushing, she had no idea still who was leaving these little notes but she did know that they were working. She felt good about herself again and she knew it was silly, but it felt nice that at least in her mind, someone out there thought these things about her. Sure, she had confidence before but since she was trying to better herself her self-assurance had faltered, but now that all changing and she exuded all of the positive traits of the queen again. _You are beautiful. _She smiled as she shook her head and went back to reading her book.

"Emma! Hey I'm glad to see you!"

"Yeah well I told you I'd be here Belle," she laughed. "Did she say anything about the note when she brought her book back?" Emma's curiousity had gotten the best of her, she thought she knew the ex-mayor well enough to know she wouldn't but she wanted to ask anyway.

"No she didn't, I'm sorry Emma." Emma looked momentarily crestfallen until she heard the next thing that came out of Belle's mouth. "But! She did look happier than I've seen her in a long time. She couldn't stop smiling when she was in here."

A smile spread across Emma's lips and it reached all the way up to her eyes, the familiar glint in her eyes letting on to just how much she was enjoying all of this. She hadned the next note to Belle and watched as she placed it one third of the way through the book.

"Thank you Belle, I really appreciate you letting me do all of this."

"Of course Emma," Belle gushed, "anything to help love along the way. Besides you two have crazy chemistry anyway so really you're just nudging her towards the inevitable."

The corner of Emma's mouth quirked up as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Thanks Belle, I'll be back in a couple days to leave the next one."

* * *

2 days later.

_You have a kind heart._

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she read athis latest note. It had been so long since she had heard anybody tell her this, granted she didn't hear the words but she felt them in her soul. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out the other two notes.

_You are enough._

_You are beautiful._

_You have a kind heart._

Regina felt herself smile and she brought up a shaky hand to wipe away another stray tear that had slipped down her cheek. It felt like forever since anybody had made her feel this way and if her mystery person was this romantic behind books, she couldn't help but wonder what they would be like in person. Would they take her out to dinner or a moonlight walk on the beach? Would they surprise her with a trip to the Library of Congress where she had dreamed of going since she discovered what it was? Regina felt her heart start to race at the thought of dating her mystery person, but she couldn't figure out how to approach them, let alone find out who they were. Determined to do some digging tomorrow, Regina tucked her sticky notes back in the drawer and turned her light off for the night. She only hoped it was a restful night with pleastant dreams.

She woke with the dawn, a smile on her face and her heart feeling lighter than it had in years. She dressed quickly and went down to her apple tree for her morning ritual. After seeing Henry off to school she curled up in her armchair in the study and finished the last thirty pages of her book, anxious to find out what the next note had to offer and to start investigating the true identity of her secret admirer. Forty five minutes later she was parking her car on Main St. and striding up to the library. She was greeted by a bubbly Belle behind the counter.

"Seriously Regina, already?! I _just_ checked that out to you yesterday!"

A meek smile graced the brunette's lips, "Yes well it was very interesting. I couldn't put it down."

"That's always a good sign," Belle chuckled. "This one's next on your list, I hope you enjoy it as much as you did this one."

Regina quirked her eyebrows in suspicion, she knew Belle was hopelessly in love with Gold but maybe she was more than just a quiet little librarian.

"Belle may I ask you something?"

The perky woman behind the counter blanched visibly. She took a second to put back on her smile and answered the only way she knew how, "Sure Regina what's up?"

Regina pondered for a moment how to phrase her question without sounding ludicrous. She smiled to herself when she realized that no matter how she put it, it would still sound somewhat silly.

"Has anyone...Have you noticed...Has anyone been putting notes in the books I've been checking out?"

"Yes."

Regina waited for Belle to elaborate but when she didn't, Regina continued, "Can you tell me who?"

She held her breath, knowing it couldn't be this easy, nothing ever was, but she also knew she woudn't get anywhere without asking questions.

"I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out," Belle smiled as she turned away leaving Regina standing there flabbergasted.

She grabbed the book off the counter and had to pace herself form running out to her car. When she finally sat behind the wheel after what felt like forever, she flipped the pages in the book and found what she was looking for. This note was on a 3x5 card instead of the little sticky notes but she quickly realized why that was.

_Granny's tonight. 7:30. I'll be reading The Night Circus waiting for you._

Regina let out a small squeal of excitement, thankful she was alone in the car. She read the note four times over to make sure she was seeing it right; thoroughly convinced she was, she headed home to enjoy a long bubble bath before her date tonight.

After a very relazing bubble bath she sent a quick text to Henry telling him he could sleep over his grandparents for the night and she got a quick reply of "Yay!" before heading for her closet. She spent longer than normal finding the perfect outfit for the night. She wanted to look nice, but not overdress. She wanted to look casual, but not so casual as to appear messy. She settled on her designer jeans, knee high black boots, a magenta top and a fitted blazer for tonight's occasion. To her it said, "I'm casual but classy. I'm fun but sexy," and she never felt better.

At promptly 7:30 Regina walked into the diner to meet her mystery date. Her hands were slightly shaky, her breath caught in her throat, and her heart started hammering in her chest; she was sure it was going to burst out at any second, when she caught sight of the unruly blonde curls sticking out from behind a copy of The Night Circus. Emerald eyes locked on her chocolate brown ones and she slowly made her way over to the table. She sat down and was greeted with the most radiant smile she had ever seen.

"I was hoping you'd show," Emma said as she reached her hand across the table.

Regina reached out and met her hand halfway as she smiled shyly and with tears in her eyes whispered, "I was hoping it was you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! I am so happy with all of the feedback I got from this story, it seriously warms my heart. I originally wrote this story as a one shot which is why it took so long with this update but with all the good reviews and followers I decided to take it further. I'll try to not let so much time pass between updates from now on. As always I hope you enjoy!**

A single tear slid down Regina's cheek but before she could swipe it away Emma's hand cupped her cheek and wiped away the stray tear with the pad of her thumb. Regina leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as she absorbed the reality of who was caressing her cheek and who had planted the little notes. She smiled as the irony of it all sank in, Emma truly was the savior; she was her savior.

"I didn't know you had it in you to be such a romantic."

"There's a lot up those old sleeves of my jackets you hate so much," Emma teased.

"Hmm, I might not hate them so much anymore." Regina locked eyes with emerald green and was greeted with warmth. After all the fighting the two women had done in the past she never realized how vibrant they were. Of course she knew the fire they could hold but she hadn't truly seen the warmth in them until now. Emma cocked her head to the side and smiled shyly.

"What's on your mind?"

"I never realized how beautiful your eyes are until now," Regina answered honestly.

A flush crept up Emma's neck and blossomed on her cheeks, she looked away instinctively and said, "Aren't I supposed to be doing the wooing here?"

"Oh you have," Regina said flashing a toothy grin, "but I have some catching up to do."

"Can I ask you something," Emma asked as she gave Regina's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Of course," Regina answered returning the squeeze.

"What made you decide to show?" Regina took a moment to consider her answer, she had so many options; she felt loved, she felt beautiful, she was happy, she felt like darkness from her heart had disappeared, and lastly, flat out curiosity had made her show up.

"At first I thought it was a fluke, the little note was a mistake and meant for someone else to find. But then they kept coming," a beautiful smile spread across her face, reaching her eyes, "and I realized they really were meant for me. A piece of it was curiosity I suppose but there was an even bigger piece that wanted to know who make me feel all of these things I didn't think I deserved anymore." She paused to look at the blonde and she was surprised to see Emma's eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over. "Can I ask you something?"

Emma didn't trust her voice to not crack so instead she just nodded her head.

"Why me?" Regina asked barely above a whisper.

The tears did spill over then at the unwavering disbelief in the brunette's voice that she was worthy of any kind of affection. Emma took a deep steadying breath before answering. "Do you remember the day at the mine? Where Henry and Archie got stuck?" Regina simply nodded her head, of course she remembered that day, her entire world had almost come crashing down around her. "When I pulled Henry out of the mine and we both stood over him checking on him, I saw this look in your eyes and I saw you make a move towards me like you wanted to hug me or something. But then you didn't and my heart clenched a bit when you pulled away. I had a glimpse that day of what I could have with you if I could just knock down those castle walls you built around your heart. And I knew that day there wasn't anything I wanted more." Both women had tears streaming down their faces by the time Emma was done telling her story.

* * *

By the time Regina made it home she was mentally exhausted. She had discovered more about Emma tonight than in the year and a half they had known each other. And Regina had opened herself up more than she thought was possible. She felt like the girl in her past, the one who wasn't yet queen who enjoyed riding horses. She plugged her phone in next to her nightstand finally laying down to rest for the night when her phone beeped and buzzed against the wood.

**Did you finish your book by the way?**

_Almost. I'm a little over half way. Why?_

She picked up her book and started flipping through the pages to the back. A new text had come in but her mind was elsewhere at the moment. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest at the sight of the little sticky not waiting for her.

_Dinner tomorrow? I'll cook. 7:30._

She bit her lip and smiled, then picked up her phone.

**Just curious.**

_I'm smiling from ear to ear at how adorable and self-assured you are. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner._

**Really?! Awesome. I can't wait. Goodnight Regina xoxo**

_Goodnight Emma._

Regina set her phone back down and retrieved the sticky note from her book, placing it in the drawer with the others. As she laid her head down to sleep she let herself imagine all the things she did earlier, except this time it was no mystery who was with her, it was Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the comments and follows and favorites! You are all absolutely amazing and the reason I'm still writing this story. The dinner scene will be in the next chapter but I really hope you enjoy this one!

Regina awoke feeling more refreshed than she could ever remember. She slipped a robe around her shoulders before quietly padding down the hallway to check and see if Henry was home yet, she had some explaining to do. His bedroom door lay open and his bed still made from the day before, even if he did hate her growing up at least she instilled some sense of responsibility in him, and for that she was extremely proud. He was growing up so fast, she could remember him as a toddler as if it was yesterday, running around in his spaceship footie pajamas. She could remember the first time she held him as a baby after the adoption went through, the feeling that her heart was finally whole again and no longer missing anything. He was what made her complete. He wasn't her little boy anymore, although any mother would argue their child will always be there little boy or girl, no matter how old the child got, but he was growing up so fast. When she looked at him now she saw a young man; intelligent, strong, open-minded and with a caring heart. And that's why she wasn't worried about having to confront him with what was going on, what things with Emma might turn into. The curse had been broken for a while and things had been different between her and her son, he would understand once he saw that things wouldn't change.

The sound of the front door closing brought her out of her trance so she turned on her heels and headed for the staircase.

"Good morning Henry."

"Hey mom, thanks again for letting me spend the night with grandma and grandpa and Emma."

"Of course dear," she said as she walked towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving, grandma made eggs for breakfast but I'm still hungry."

Regina smiled as she shook her head, "You are a growing boy after all. Mind if I join you? I'd like to talk to you about something."

Henry quickly ran through a mental checklist of things he could have potentially done wrong, but he came up empty handed; his bed was made, his clothes put away, and he didn't sneak out. So what was the problem?

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

"Well Henry, there's something—"

"Oh before I forget, is it ok if I go to dinner and a movie with grandma and grandpa tonight?" he interrupted.

Regina crossed her arms and started tapping her foot on the cold linoleum floor of the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes as she waited for her son to apologize, he knew better than to interrupt her.

"Sorry mom," he started, staring at the floor before taking a breath and locking eyes with the irritated brunette in front of him, "I'm sorry for interrupting you. I just didn't want to forget."

"Thank you for apologizing Henry. Yes it's ok, but we need to talk first. Have a seat," she said as she patted a stool at the breakfast bar.

He pulled the stool out, careful not to scrape the floor and sat down with his chin in his hands. "It actually works out well that you asked to go tonight because I have dinner plans with someone…" She paused, unsure how to handle this. What if he started hating her again? What if he judged her? She knew deep down in her heart he would never judge, but the thought still frightened her. "With Emma. I have dinner plans with Emma tonight," she finally finished. She looked at her son sitting solemnly in the stool and she knew something was wrong. He just sat there staring at her, like she had suddenly sprouted another head. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, balled her fists up at her side and held her breath. She stood like that waiting for his protests to begin but after what felt like an eternity and still no sound from her son, she opened her eyes again and what she saw nearly broke her heart. He was smiling at her. A genuine smile usually reserved for people that weren't her, but it was staring at her straight in the face. She couldn't possibly deny it this time.

"I know mom." He couldn't help but smile at his mom, the nervousness he saw in her eyes and the tension in her hands. He had never seen his mother this way before but it only solidified the fact that she was human, and no longer the over-confident malicious evil queen. He saw her as Regina, his mom, the woman who had raised him, who had experienced ups and downs at his incessant need to always push back. He loved this new post curse version of his mom and he wanted her to stick around for a long time. "Emma told me this morning before I left. Why do you think I'm going out with gram and gramps?" He cocked his head to the side and flashed a toothy grin.

"Well," she breathed out, barely a whisper, "well I'm glad she did."

"Uh, mom?" he asked expectantly.

"Yes dear."

"I still wanna hear about it from you, if that's ok? Emma just told me the gist of it but I want to know your side too."

"Oh…"

"C'mon mom, you've been really happy lately and I want to know why."

Her heart soared at those simple words. She never dreamed she would hear Henry say them but now that he had, her heart truly did feel whole. As if all the bad that had happened between them over the past year had instantly dissipated. She felt like she was floating and she never wanted this feeling to go away, especially with him.

"Well, you know since I stopped being the mayor I've been reading a lot because there's not much else to do with my day. And I started finding these little sticky notes saying nice things, reassuring me I wasn't the evil queen everybody still perceived me to be. It felt really good Henry. They made me happy in a way I haven't felt in a very long time. And then I found out it was Emma and I didn't freak out like I thought I would. I wasn't scared of the things my heart felt and it feels wonderful. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I do, I'm 12 mom," he gave her a pointed look. "I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"I didn't know how to and I'm sorry. I was just scared I suppose."

He reached across the counter and grabbed his mom's hand, "It's ok mom. I'm here. You don't have to be scared anymore."

A single tear slid down her cheek and she reached up with a shaky hand to wipe it away.

"Thank you Henry. I love you."

"I love you too mom."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The long awaited dinner scene is finally here! Sorry it took me so long to write but as always I hope you enjoy!**

Regina and Henry spent the rest of the day together working on puzzles and playing video games, she had just finished killing a splicer that popped out of nowhere when Henry jumped up and said, "Mom! You have to go get ready for dinner!"

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin, not only had she completely lost track of the time but she was really into the game they were playing. If she was being honest with herself it wasn't just the game she enjoyed but spending time with Henry as well, it wasn't very often that he volunteered to stay home and be near her but after their conversation over breakfast Henry had stuck by her side all day.

"Oh shoot! You go get ready too Henry and we can go over together."

Regina rushed upstairs and threw open the doors of her closet and stared at the racks of clothes hanging up. She quickly scanned all the designer clothes and shook her head, she knew none of those would do for tonight. She grabbed a pair of jeans off the hanger and went to her dresser, opening up the middle drawer she rummaged through her t-shirts until she found the one she was looking for. It was a soft heather gray v neck and it was one of the first purchases she made when she arrived in Storybrooke; she was always forced by her mother to wear dresses and corsets in her old realm and when she finally escaped out from under her mother's thumb for good here, she couldn't pass up the opportunity for comfort. She slipped on the jeans, pulled the t-shirt over her head and stepped back to look at herself in the full length mirror on the back of her closet door. She smiled running her fingers through her hair and twisted this way and that looking at herself from all angles, her outfit hugged her curves in all the right places and felt a warmth buzz through her veins. She was happy, from the inside out and the prospect of tonight only made her smile grow bigger. After brushing her teeth and putting a dab of perfume behind each ear she ran out of the room calling for Henry as she skidded to a halt in front of her study. By the time she finished putting her shoes on and grabbing her coat Henry was waiting for her outside the door, holding his jacket in his hands and grinning from ear to ear.

When they arrived at the apartment the Charming's and Emma shared Henry reached for the handle to walk right in but Regina placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He gave her a quizzical look and she looked down and said, "Let's knock. It's more polite." She raised a shaky hand and gave two quick taps on the door. The shake didn't go unnoticed by Henry though so he reached out and gave Regina's hand a gentle squeeze. The door opened to reveal a short pixie haired woman and Regina's heart clenched in her chest. Things were still slightly rocky between she and Snow and she had no idea what to expect from her. Did she know what was going on? How much had Emma told her? But Henry broke away to give the woman a hug and after they broke apart Snow opened her arms to Regina and approached with a hug of her own.

"Hi Regina," she said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette who was frozen to the spot with her arms stiffly at her sides.

"Hello Snow."

"Come on in," Snow said as she stepped back to give Regina room to enter the apartment.

When she stepped through the door she was greeted with a smell that rivaled one she would find in her own kitchen. She looked across the room and saw Emma's back bent over the stove, tasting something from a saucepan. When Emma turned around she smiled and bit back a laugh at the slightly lost and confused look on Regina's face. But when Regina's eyes met hers the knot her chest loosened itself a bit and she tried to relax as much as she could.

"Something smells delicious," she said as she crossed the room to the breakfast bar in the kitchen, taking a seat on a stool.

"Mmm, thank you. It tastes even better."

Snow cleared her throat behind the two women and said, "Well! You ready Henry? David!" she called up the stairs, "Let's go!"

"Henry, come here a minute please," Regina said before they could leave. Henry walked over to his mother and stopped a few feet from her looking at her expectantly. "Remember be on your best behavior please. And listen to your grandparents," she added looking at the woman behind Henry. David had joined everybody on the ground floor and was standing with his arm around Snow, they were both smiling softly at Regina's words. They had never heard her address them in such a way and it was a small victory for them both.

"Don't worry mom, I always am. Have fun tonight," he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "and try to relax a little. It's gonna be ok."

Emma shut the door behind them as they left and crossed the room in three long strides, pulling Regina into a hug of her own which she melted into.

"Hi," she breathed out, barely above a whisper. She bunched her fists in Emma's shirt and held on tightly, not wanting this moment to end.

Emma rubbed small circles on Regina's back letting her enjoy this moment. "You hungry?" she whispered into Regina's hair. She gave one last squeeze before breaking apart to see Regina nod her head.

Emma set the breakfast bar with plates, cutlery and wine glasses. "I hope you like Italian," she called over her shoulder. She turned around with a pan full of noodles and started piling Regina's plate with food. Then she ladled sauce on her plate before grabbing the wine bottle.

Regina couldn't help the smile on her face. She was being cooked _for. _She had always done the cooking and when she wasn't in the mood she usually picked up dinner at Granny's. But she couldn't remember the last time anybody had made dinner for her. "Italian's my favorite actually."

They breezed through dinner filling the silence between bites easily. After they had finished eating, Regina stood to clear the plates from the table.

"Um, Gina? Whatcha doing?"

"You cooked, so I'm cleaning. Is that ok?"

"Y-yeah," Emma stuttered, "I'm just not used to it that's all."

Regina warmed the water up to start on the dishes and she was so focused on cleaning that she didn't hear Emma sneak up behind her. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Regina's waist causing the brunette to jump slightly. She turned around still in Emma's grasp and took in a shaky breath. Her eyes quickly darted to Emma's lips then back up to her eyes again. Emma reached behind her back and pulled something out of her pocket. Regina's heart gave a start when she noticed the small sticky note in Emma's hand.

_You look incredible tonight._

Regina blushed furiously, instinctively she looked at her feet, unsure what to say. She had never been surprised like this, she hadn't felt such warmth and compassion from another in so long, and she forgot how amazing it felt when they were right in front of her. Emma gently lifted Regina's chin forcing the brunette to look at her. Regina's breath caught in her throat, she couldn't say anything even if she wanted to, even if she _knew_ what to say in a moment like this. Emma smiled softly before slowly leaning in and brushing her lips against the brunette's. Regina's hands found purchase on Emma's hips and she pulled her in closer, Emma took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, bringing her own hands up to cup Regina's cheeks holding her as her tongue darted out seeking permission. A small moan escaped from the back of Regina's throat as she let herself soar from the taste of Emma's tongue on hers.

The two broke apart reluctantly and they both felt loss at the break of contact. Regina let out a shaky breath trying to find her words.

"Wh-", she took a deep breath, "What was that for?"

Emma smiled gently as she said, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I just couldn't resist any longer."

"Me too," Regina breathed out before pulling Emma in once again for more. The dishes forgotten the two women stumbled their way to the couch, not wanting to break contact for longer than a second. When they reached the couch Regina fell backward pulling Emma on top of her and the two women laughed for a moment, locking eyes with each other. Regina reached up and pulled Emma back down, brushing her lips over Emma's, teasing her and Emma nipped at kiss bruised lips. A smile tugged at the corner of Regina's mouth and she bit her lip to keep the smile at bay.

Emma moaned at the sight below her and quickly kissed Regina once more before sitting up. "I don't know about you but the thought of getting caught making out like two teenagers doesn't sound good to me."

Regina pushed herself up on her elbows and said, "No I suppose it wouldn't be too good." Emma reached behind her once more and pulled out another sticky note, handing it to Regina she waited with baited breath as Regina read the note.

_Dinner tomorrow? Your place?_

"Of course," Regina said through a giant smile. "Bring an overnight bag just in case." She winked before standing up and walking to the kitchen for a glass of water just as the front door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had avoided the barrage of questions from her mother the previous night but she knew the woman was relentless ad she wouldn't stop until she got some answers. Which is exactly why when she woke up that morning she dressed quickly and made her way to the library to kill some time out of the house and away from her mother, she had been meaning to visit Belle anyway so she could tell her all about the past few days.

The bell above the door jingled, signaling Emma's entrance but before she could get two steps in the door chestnut colored waves obscured her vision and two arms had wrapped themselves around her neck.

"Hi Belle," she grunted out as she awkwardly returned the hug.

"Emma!" Belle beamed as she took a step back to look at the blonde. "I thought you'd forgotten about me or something now that your love life is squared away." She narrowed her eyes before continuing, "It _is _squared away isn't it?"

Emma flashed a toothy grin before finally answering, "Tonight is our third date actually."

Belle squealed her excitement and Emma gently patted her shoulder before bursting out in laughter.

"Why are you so excited Belle? We're just dating, it's not like we're getting married or anything."

"Yet. You two aren't getting married yet! But come on Emma, it's been so bloody obvious for so long that you two were meant for each other, we're all just happy it's finally happening, that's all."

"If you say so," Emma chuckled shaking her head at her friend. "So listen I was wondering if I could check out a book today. I want Regina to read it."

"And I'm sure you'll add your own little spin on it right?" Belle teased.

"Ha! You know it."

"You know Emma, I had no idea you were so romantic. I mean, you've been leaving her love notes for crying out loud! _And, _you did it in secret, I mean who does that anymore? It's like a grade school crush thing all over again."

Emma felt a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. She had watched from the outside when she was younger; the kids who would leave little secret notes in another person's desk or slip something through the grates in lockers in high school, but she had never been on the receiving end of those affections. She remembered once, in high school, she had tried to be cute with a girl she was starting to develop feelings for by leaving her a note in her locker and after the girl had read it, she promptly turned and ran to the quarterback of the football team going on and on about how she had suspected he had feelings for her but now she knew the truth. The football player just stood there dumbfounded holding the girl, but after a few confused minutes he had wrapped his arms around the girl and said something in her ear that made her fake laugh. That had been the last time Emma had tried to do something romantic for anybody, until now. And that was also the real reason why she hadn't revealed herself to Regina until she thought the time was right, she wouldn't, couldn't be put through that humiliation again. Especially not with Regina Mills.

She ran a hand over the back of her neck and looked away slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, well…you know how it is."

Belle opened her mouth to say something but she never got the chance because Emma continued her train of thought, "And besides, I couldn't be sure my gaydar was working with her."

"I'm sorry you're what?"

"My gaydar."

"Explain please," Belle said sweetly.

"You know," Emma wrung her hands trying to figure out how best to explain this. "Ok have you ever wondered how gay people find each other?"

"Oh you mean there isn't some ritualistic mating call you have?" Belle asked sarcastically.

Emma bit her lip holding back a laugh that was desperately trying to escape, "Anyway, every gay person has one. It's like when we see someone the radar either pings because their on our team or it stays silent. Regina's ping was always really faint. Maybe it's because she hid those feelings for so long or she was still contemplating it. But either way, it wasn't as easy as you think it was."

"Well that explains a lot. But what does it matter Emma? You made a move and you succeeded. You opened yourself up to love and that's the most beautiful thing ever. So honestly, it doesn't matter how you went about telling her, the only thing that matters is you did."

Emma felt her heart swell to bursting as she looked at her best friend. Of course she would say something sweet and reassuring. It was exactly what Emma needed to hear today, her nerves were buzzing at the thought of being in Regina's house, but what had her really on edge was that Regina specifically told her to pack a bag. Emma grabbed Belle and wrapped her in an enormous hug before she picked up the book she had come for and left the library, feeling significantly lighter than she had that morning.

* * *

When Emma had returned to the loft, her stress level had decreased dramatically, until she realized that her mother was still home and doing laundry. She rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her and said, "Don't you have anything better to be doing today than laundry?"

Snow gave her daughter a shy smile as she folded a shirt and placed it on top of the neat stack next to her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Emma scoffed as she made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of juice before sitting down at the kitchen island. "Don't play coy with me lady, I know exactly what you're doing and it isn't going to work."

Snow lifted an eyebrow and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she continued folding her laundry. "Oh really? And what is it I'm trying to do?"

"You're trying to get me to talk about what's going on between Regina and I and I'm not going to."

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't recall asking any prying questions this morning."

"That's because you're trying your damnedest to _not _say anything, so eventually I'll get tired of the silence and just start talking." Emma crossed her arms and smiled triumphantly at figuring out Snow's plan. "And I'm telling you right now Snow, it—won't—work."

Snow put down her laundry then and crossed over to the kitchen, she leaned her elbows on the kitchen island and smiled lovingly at her daughter. She never dreamed that she would be able to have these moments with Emma, the moment's mothers treasure when their children try and hide things from them. It's not that she didn't look at Emma like the grown woman she was, but these little moments she shared with her daughter warmed her heart like nothing else could.

"You mean you don't even want to tell me the tiniest bit about anything?"

Emma locked gazes with her in what she hoped would be her most intimidating stare but she knew it didn't have the effect she had hoped for when her mother burst into a fit of giggles. Emma huffed out a breath before she crossed her arms and starting talking, "All I'm going to say is this; it's new, it's wonderful, and I don't want to screw things up."

"Oh Emma! It's not possible for you to screw things up. You are a child of true love you know, it's in your genes."

Emma laughed out, her stress ebbing away slowly. "Oh believe me, it's possible. And besides, it's still new so there's nothing to tell really. And even if there was, I'm not about to go sharing the sordid details of my love life with your arch nemesis, now am I?"

"My what?!"

"Your arch nemesis. You know, Regina."

Snow's hand flew to her mouth in utter shock. "Oh come on Snow, you knew it was Regina."

"Yes, I know perfectly well about your feelings for Regina. You couldn't have looked any more flustered last night when we walked in, but that's not why I'm shocked."

"Oh. Well then why are you?"

"Regina may have made mistakes in the past but that doesn't that I haven't forgiven her for everything that's happened. Emma," she laid a hand on top of her daughter's before continuing, "I couldn't be happier for you."

Emma stared at her with her mouth hanging open in complete and utter shock. "Y-you what?!"

Snow gave a small smile before she explained, "Emma I've only ever wanted the best for you. It's the main reason why I put you in that enchanted tree before the curse hit. It hurt beyond comprehension having to give you up but I knew that you would be better off in a new land with a new start and not living under some horrible curse. And that holds true now. I only want the best for you. Your father feels the same way. So yes, I want you to pursue things with Regina because honestly, I believe she's really good for you. She's not my enemy, she's my daughter's girlfriend and I couldn't be happier for the both of you."

Emma had no words, she couldn't find her voice to respond. She sat in silence as she processed what her mother had just said. She should be angry at them giving her up, but hadn't she decided the same exact fate for Henry? Only wanting what was best for him? It was in that moment that she finally understood Snow's side of her past. The hard decision she and James had had to make in the split second before the curse hit. And it was in that moment that truly stopped feeling like an orphan who never found her place, because she _had _found her place. This place was home. It was in Storybrooke, in Henry's smile, in Regina's embrace; and it was in this place that she accepted her fate as the product of true love and her mother was right, she couldn't mess up what she had with Regina.

Emma quickly stood up and gave her mother a chaste kiss on the cheek before she darted towards the stairs to pack and get ready for her date calling over her shoulder, "Thanks mom!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner. Life got in the way and I didn't have much motivation to write but you'll be happy to hear that has changed! I'm hoping to post the second half of this chapter within the next few days so I don't leave you hanging for too long. Anyways, as always reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy!**

Regina moved around the kitchen like a skilled professional making the last minute arrangements for dinner. This was her place, here in her kitchen, she felt at home. This was her sanctuary where no stress could reach her, the rhythm of the knife hitting the chopping block like a metronome for a pianist, the gentle stirring of the sauce; it all came as second nature for her, like this was where she was born to be, everything made sense here.

Maybe it was the Bach blasting from the stereo or maybe it was she was lost in her own world, but whatever the reason was she would never know because one minute she was chopping and the next she was staring into the emerald green eyes of Emma Swan and she had an unbelievable pain in her left thumb.

"Shit!" Regina looked down at her hand and stared curiously at the little patch of red that was slowly growing. In all her years of cooking she rarely ever hurt herself and the most damage she had ever done was accidentally burn the top of her hand from putting a casserole dish in the oven, she didn't curse out of pain, it was the shock of the situation that caused her outburst.

"Oh my god Regina I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."

Regina jumped to action as soon as Emma spoke walking quickly over to the sink and running her hand under the cold water. She looked over her shoulder at Emma who had her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"I'm just gonna go Regina, I'm so sorry. Just call me later or something."

Emma turned on her heels to walk out of the kitchen but before she could take two steps Regina called out for her. The blonde stood frozen with her back to Regina, too embarrassed to turn around.

"Emma please? Will you just turn around for a moment before you walk out?"

The blonde turned but her face was still in her hands, the only thing Regina could see was one bright green eye brimming with tears staring at her through splayed fingers. If the blonde didn't look so mortified Regina might have laughed at the situation and how much she realized Henry took after his birth mother when something went wrong. But she knew that in order to keep Emma here for dinner she had to handle the situation carefully.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Emma nodded her head, too afraid to speak.

"There's a first aid kit in the pantry, can you grab it for me?" Regina nodded her head at the door to the left of the refrigerator, "It's on the second shelf from the top."

Emma opened the pantry door and easily found the first aid kit Regina had requested, she grabbed it and walked back towards the sink but when she got in arm's length Regina made her move and wrapped her free right hand around Emma's waist, holding her there.

"Emma," Regina spoke softly, "please look at me." The blonde shook her head, still quieter than Regina had ever heard her. "Please? Honestly I'm ok. It's just a little surface cut, it's nothing serious. See?" She held her hand out from under the water and grabbed a paper towel to dry the cut off. Emma snuck a quick glance at Regina's hand and was surprised to see no blood, where a few minutes earlier she thought the brunette would easily need stitches. Leaning in Regina gave Emma a quick kiss on the cheek and reached for the first aid kit to retrieve the rubbing alcohol and a bandage, but before she could grab it Emma laid her hand on top of Regina's and spoke for the first time since trying to leave.

"May I?" If Emma hadn't been in such close proximity Regina was sure she never would have heard her, it was barely above a whisper, but she knew deep down Emma felt the need to fix this even though it was just an honest accident.

"As you wish," Regina said as she held out her hand.

Emma's hands were soft, gentle as she took a hold of Regina's injured thumb. She quickly washed her hands in warm soapy water and dried them off before soaking a cotton swab with rubbing alcohol, gently dabbing at the wound. Regina didn't flinch, didn't make a sound but Emma blew on the cut anyway, the age old remedy to take the sting out and Regina smiled softly down at Emma, wondering who had cleaned up her cuts and scrapes as a child; who took the sting out of Emma's injuries when she was younger? Emma unwrapped a Band-Aid, careful only to touch the corners of the adhesive and wrapped it around Regina's thumb, and when she was finished she brought Regina's hand up to her mouth and softly kissed it whispering one more time, "I'm sorry."

Regina cupped Emma's cheek gently forcing the blonde to look her in the eye. "I don't know what you keep apologizing for, it's not like you stabbed me." Emma bit the corner of her lip to keep from smiling while Regina pushed on, "Honestly, it was an accident. I didn't hear the doorbell ring and you simply startled me. It's nothing to worry about dear." She leaned in slowly and captured the blonde's lips with her own, a wave of relief washed through her when Emma didn't try to pull away but instead deepened the kiss. When they broke apart it was like the little incident never happened, Emma's eyes were full of the same brightness they had the night before and Regina knew that everything was going to be just fine.

"How did you get in anyway?"

"Hen—"

"I'm not gonna have to watch you guys kiss all the time am I?! Because if so then I totally take away my blessing with this."

Emma laughed and turned around to face her son, "You're not gonna like it kid but you are gonna have to get used to it. Either that or just close your eyes every time I do this." And she grabbed Regina by the waist and gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"Ugh gross!"

Now it was Regina's turn to laugh as she made her way back to the kitchen island to inspect the contents of the salad to make sure she didn't get any blood on them. "Henry is the table set?"

"Yeah it is. And I'm starving, when's dinner?"

"Right now," Regina said as she picked up the salad bowl and walked towards the dining room.

* * *

After dinner Henry cleared the table while Regina and Emma sat in a comfortable silence, making eyes at each other from across the table. When the table had been cleared and wiped down Henry asked if he could go pick a movie for all of them to watch together.

"That's fine, Emma and I will do the dishes while you get everything set up."

The women made their way back into the kitchen but before Regina could step in front of the sink Emma nudged her out of the way and started the water to warm it up. Regina crossed her arms and frowned at the blonde's back. Emma could feel the playful stare but refused to turn around, she just kept washing the dishes.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Swan?"

At that Emma _did _turn around, eyes comically wide. "Seriously? We're back to the Miss Swan thing?"

"I'm simply wondering what it is you're doing."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm doing the dishes."

"I can see that dear, but what I'm really wondering is why?"

"Well, you did the dishes last night when I cooked so I thought it was only fair that I do them tonight. Plus I didn't want you soaking that thumb of yours in the water. I feel bad enough it happened already."

Regina stepped forward and wrapped her hands around Emma's waist. She leaned in close to the blonde's ear and whispered, "You know, I'm perfectly capable of doing those. A little bandage has never stopped me before."

Keeping silent Emma shrugged her shoulders, indifferent to Regina's argument.

"Miss Swan…" Regina whispered in Emma's ear again, dropping her voice an octave.

An involuntary chill ran down Emma's back and settled at the base of her spine sending her nerves into overdrive. She cleared her throat before saying, "You know I could get used to that Miss Swan thing. It's kinda hot."

Regina let out a throaty laugh before breaking away, "You are incorrigible, you know that?" She quickly slapped the blonde's ass before speaking again, "Come on, Henry probably started the movie already. The Gods only know what he's picked out tonight."

Regina sat curled in a ball, tucked tightly against Emma's side. She risked a glance at Henry who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch leaning back against it with his knees tucked up to his chest and he was completely enthralled in the gore fest happening on her TV. She let out a squeal as the girl on the screen screamed that she wasn't prepared for and she buried her face in Emma's neck. Emma only smirked and wrapped her arm tighter around the tiny form of the ex-mayor, she never knew that scary movies would have this effect on Regina. She thought being the Evil Queen would mean leaving death and destruction everywhere in her wake, and it might have been true, but she also thought Regina would have been clean about it, magicking away any mess that might have been left behind. Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel Regina relax at first, she didn't feel her slowly start to sit up and when the contact broke completely her side felt empty, like it was missing something important.

"Henry that was one of the worst movies I've ever seen."

"Mom it wasn't that bad! I've totally seen worse!"

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her son, silently questioning where he could have watched such filth. He scrambled away from the couch and away from the reach of Regina's hand and quickly stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed now…"

"Good idea young man," she said before she got up from the couch herself to stretch out her legs.

"Goodnight mom," he said as he gave her a hug around the waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Night Emma."

"Goodnight kid," Emma said as she turned the TV off. She turned around to find Regina frozen in the exact same spot she was in when Henry hugged her. "You ok?"

Regina silently nodded her head, but she still didn't move from her spot on the rug. Emma walked over to her and rubbed her hands up and down Regina's arms trying to comfort the older woman, from what she wasn't quite sure.

"He hasn't done that in years," Regina whispered, her eyes shiny with tears.

"What kissed you goodnight?"

"Hugged me."

"Oh."

"Thank you Emma," she said as a tear finally escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"For what Regina?" Emma asked softly.

"Giving my son back to me."

No further explanation was needed for Emma to understand the full meaning of these words. And to hear Regina speak them, instead of the accusatory things she'd heard for the past year, well that was like music for her soul. She leaned in and gave Regina a kiss on the cheek before interlocking their fingers and whispering in her ear, "Come on, let's go to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next update as promised! As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Emma tugged on Regina's hand as she started walking towards the door, but she hadn't taken two steps and Regina was pulling back, not wanting to leave the moment yet.

"Emma wait, I…" she looked down at her feet, ashamed to finish her sentence. She felt there was so much more to say than just a simple thank you. Emma had been a pain since the day she showed up but after the curse broke, it was Emma she had to thank; Emma was the one to always push Henry towards her, no matter what the circumstances were. She willingly walked away so they could have a life together but when the curse broke it was like none of that even mattered anymore to Regina. Yes Henry would run to Emma at the drop of a hat but maybe it was doing him more good than she was willing to admit. She had seen the changes in her son; she'd seen him smile more, run away less, spend more time at home with her. A single tear ran down her cheek and she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She cleared her throat and tried again, "I need to say something—"

"Regina honestly it's ok," Emma said as she stepped back towards the brunette. She reached up and cupped Regina's cheeks, wiping away the tear with the pad of her thumb. "You really don't need to say anything, I completely understand everything that's being said without the words. Does that make sense?"

Regina smiled shyly but shook her head an infinitesimal amount. "Please?"

Emma nodded in agreement but she didn't move from her spot, her hands were still cupping Regina's cheeks and she was staring into chocolate depths, letting Regina know she had her full attention and nothing would change that.

"You've given my son back to me without even trying. You have always been on my side even if I never saw it or wanted to acknowledge it and for that I am forever grateful. I can't remember the last time he's even touched me." Tears welled up in her eyes at the admission but she took a deep breath and continued, "He was always so loving when he was younger and anything that happened he always came running to me. Nobody else could fix his problems like I could. But then he found you, and all of that changed. He no longer _wanted_ me and that was the worst pain imaginable. And then _you _broke the curse when I couldn't. But even after you found out the truth about me, you were in my corner. Silently pushing Henry back to me and then tonight, he hugged me. It may not be much to an outsider but to me, a hug from him makes everything go away and it's like he's little all over again. I just wanted to say thank you. I will never be able to thank you enough for the gift you've given me but I will always be grateful."

She stared into Emma's eyes waiting for her to say something but no words ever escaped the blonde's mouth. Emma couldn't find the words to say even if she trusted herself to speak at the moment. The only thing she thought to do that could reciprocate that much emotion was lean in and slowly, ever so slowly brush her lips against the brunette's standing in front of her. Regina sighed into the kiss, silently letting Emma know she understood what was being said when words weren't enough. Emma wrapped one hand around the back of Regina's neck and the other on her waist and pulled her in closer, fitting their bodies together perfectly, deepening the kiss Emma's tongue seeking permission to enter and when Regina granted that silent request everything fell into place. Regina's knees started to weaken causing her to break away first, irises blown with desire she gazed into Emma's eyes and whispered, "Now we can go to bed darling."

Emma had no words for the beauty that stood before her, she nodded and swept her arm out inviting Regina to take the lead and show her the way. They stopped on the landing to exchange a few rough kisses, then again halfway up the stairs Emma couldn't control herself and pushed Regina against the wall trailing hot kisses up and down Regina's neck. At the top of the stairs Emma picked Regina up and continued her assault of kisses on Regina's clavicle, moving up her neck and finally nipping playfully at the brunette's ear.

"Last door on the left," Regina whispered hoarsely. Emma needed no further direction than that and she quickly made her way into the master suite. She kicked the door closed behind her, Regina's legs still wrapped around Emma's waist, her ankles locked at Emma's lower back, Emma slammed her against the wall and Regina couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. Her hands found purchase in golden locks and she forced Emma to look up at her, kissing her deeply in return. She buried her face in Emma's neck as she bit just below Emma's ear, then to soothe the sting she caressed the pulse point with her tongue causing Emma to moan directly in Regina's ear. "I'm all yours Miss Swan," she whispered seductively.

Emma pushed her hips further into Regina's core as she let her body take control. Those five words were all the permission she needed to know that Regina trusted her in a way she never thought she would. She grabbed hold of Regina's thighs as she made her over to the bed where she slowly laid them down on the bed. Her fingers found the top button of Regina's shirt and unfastened it, kissing the spot where fabric had just been. She repeated this until there were no more buttons to undo and she slowly crawled back up Regina's body, kissing her neck and collar bone. She pushed the shoulders down as far she could, nipping and licking her way on one side and then the other. Regina sat up slightly to assist in taking off her shirt and Emma graciously removed the fabric and stared in wonder at the sight below her. A lace bra left little to the imagination but the contrast between the black lace and the olive skin tone was absolutely breathtaking.

"You are so beautiful Regina."

A blush crept up Regina's neck and onto her cheeks, turning her head to the side she tried to avert her gaze but Emma gently pushed her chin back so she could look into the chocolate orbs once more. She leaned down and placed a kiss directly over Regina's heart before looking up and softly saying, "I mean it."

"I know you do," Regina whispered back, "I can feel it."

* * *

They spent hours exploring each other's body, fingertips trailed down toned stomachs, tongues teased sensitive flesh sending little explosions down each woman's spine. No words were needed here, where emotion and touch could speak volumes. Regina kissed her way down Emma's naked body, stopping to suck a hardened nipple in her mouth and then moving to the other one not wanting it to go unnoticed. She playfully nipped at Emma's hip bone before she nudged her thighs apart and placed a kiss at Emma's core. Emma's hips bucked at the contact and Regina took that as a sign for more. She dipped her tongue between wet folds and Emma fisted the sheet into her hands. Regina teased and licked at the throbbing bud between Emma's legs before she felt strong thighs on either side of her start to quiver. She knew Emma was close and not wanting to deny her any pleasure she sucked Emma's clit into her mouth sending her over the edge. She looked up to see Emma's mouth open in a silent scream, eyes shut tightly, she helped Emma ride out the waves of her orgasm before moving up to capture the blonde's lips in a kiss. But it seemed Emma wasn't quite spent yet, she grabbed Regina's hips and positioned her directly on top of her, bringing their cores together. They soon found their rhythm, bucking easily in time Emma kept hold of Regina's hips, guiding her. Emerald eyes locked onto chocolate ones as they neared their climax, Regina dug her nails into Emma's back while Emma bit into Regina's shoulder to keep from screaming out both women fell over the edge together into ecstasy.

The room lit up as the magic surrounded them, neither woman moved as they rode out the waves of the orgasm together, slowly coming down from their high. They fell back in a tangled mess of arms and legs, Regina's head on Emma's chest listening to her pounding heart. She drew lazy circles on Emma's stomach as the silence in the room grew.

No words were spoken when their hearts could do the talking. Regina couldn't remember the last time she was this content or felt this loved. Words were never enough for her anyway, it was always the actions that counted and she could feel the love pour out of Emma with every kiss, every lingering touch tonight. And Emma felt the same as she slowly ran her fingers through Regina's hair. This is what love feels like, she thought to herself as Regina breathed a sigh of contentment. Regina continued drawing circles on Emma's stomach until both women's breathing evened out and they fell asleep in the predawn hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma woke in a tangled mess of arms and legs, the sun streaming in through the high window glared in her eyes. She looked over at the sleeping form next to her and her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't believe how beautiful Regina was. The sun was highlighting all the streaks in her hair that Emma had never noticed before, the slight shades of red and honey blonde added a depth to the beautiful raven hair that she never expected to see. Her eyes followed the lithe lines of Regina's body, the sheet only covering the lower half of her body Emma watched the steady rise and fall of the Regina's chest, she wanted to touch and taste more, but the peacefulness of the moment stopped her. The pulse point in the hollow of Regina's neck made Emma contemplate the heart that was pumping blood through those veins, how much it had been through already; how it had been betrayed by Snow, broken by her mother, and broken again by their son. She wanted to mend that broken heart, although she was pretty positive she was already helping some, she never wanted Regina to feel that pain again. She didn't just want to put a Band-Aid on it and move along, she wanted to mend it. She wanted to take the time to find the pieces and make it whole again, she thought of it as a puzzle although she was hoping it was more like a paint by numbers; she wanted to make things right, not mess them up like she usually tended to do. Regina rolled over at that moment and pulled Emma closer, even in sleep she couldn't get enough of the woman, but at that moment Emma felt a tug on her heartstrings, reassuring her she wouldn't mess anything up because she was finally where she was meant to be.

Not being able to resist any longer she placed a feather-light kiss on a bare shoulder and Regina nuzzled closer still, taking a deep breath in as her nose bumped against Emma's chest. Emma placed another kiss on the top of Regina's head before unwrapping herself from the warm embrace and whispering in Regina's ear, "I'll be right back."

Regina grunted in response as she buried herself deeper under the covers, grabbed Emma's pillow and nuzzled her face against it.

Emma carefully got out of bed trying not to move around too much so she wouldn't jostle the woman still sleeping. She searched the floor until she found her underwear and slipped them on, then she reached for her jeans, she had started carrying around a packet of sticky notes now ever since she started dating Regina. She loved being able to leave little random notes for her, the look on Regina's face was what made everything worth it. So with Regina's warm smile in her mind, she grabbed her blank notes and a pen and headed into the bathroom. She already knew what she wanted to write, so she wrote it quickly and stuck it on the mirror then headed downstairs to make Regina breakfast in bed.

When she entered the kitchen she found the note that Henry had left; _Dear Moms, I woke up to a text from grandma inviting me out for breakfast so that's where I am. Don't worry, I'll be safe with them and I'll see you around lunch time. Love, Henry._ Emma smiled at the thoughtfulness of him leaving a note and not just running off like he used to. He had come a long way over the past year too, she thought to herself and she knew that if things stayed on the track they were heading he wouldn't regress anytime soon, if at all. With her heart full of emotion she never thought she would find again she set out to make breakfast for her sleeping beauty upstairs.

She grabbed the tray and carefully made her way back up the stairs but when she reached the bedroom she silently cursed herself for closing the door behind her. She set the tray down and quietly opened the bedroom door, not wanting to scare Regina awake. She picked the tray up again and entered the bedroom quietly calling, "Rise and shine beau—"but she stopped in her tracks when she noticed the empty bed. Her eyes immediately shot to the closed door of the en suite bathroom and her heart jumped up to her throat, almost causing her to lose her grip on the tray. She set the tray on the bed with shaking hands and moved to the other side to climb in bed and wait for Regina to reemerge. The minutes ticking by felt like hours but when she finally heard the familiar click of the door she looked up anxious to see the woman stepping out. Regina reentered the bedroom in her lace underwear with tears in her eyes. When she saw the woman sitting on the bed and the tray of breakfast food next to her she stopped in her tracks, afraid to move any closer.

She had woken up to an empty bed, not something she would have thought possible after the night they had shared together but she tried not to let her fears get in the way of her heart feeling whole again. She had never experienced anything like that with anybody in her either of her lives, not even Daniel, and that was hard for her to admit. Yes she had loved Daniel, but with Emma it was different. With Emma it felt like they had been dancing around this for years, she had learned to love Emma over time and learn her different quirks and habits. She discovered what she loved about the woman and what infuriated her most. With Daniel things had been fast, their love developed overnight and she never had enough time with him to discover all the layers behind the stable boy. With Emma however, she felt like she had spent eons peeling back every single layer and she had discovered new things along the way that only time can grant. And she knew in her heart of hearts that she would learn more as time went on and that was something she deeply looked forward to. She wanted to learn how to comfort Emma and be there for her, as a lover and more. She wanted to watch Emma grow as a mother with Henry. She wanted so many things with Emma that when she had found her note in the bathroom, she had been too shocked for words.

_**I love you.**_

Three simple words. Those three simple words had rocked her to her core. They made her heart swell up until she thought it was going to burst out of her chest right there in her bathroom. She hadn't even heard her say it yet, but she could feel it deep within her soul, she could feel that this was real and that Emma meant all three of those little words. And she knew, that this was something huge for Emma, the constant runner from everything hard. She knew that for Emma to express this, she must mean it with everything she is and everything she ever will be. It meant a future with Emma. It meant a future as a family with her. So when she exited the bathroom and saw Emma sitting on the bed, looking anxious as hell, she had to take a minute to breathe. To remind herself that yes, this is real and not just a dream.

"I love you too," she said as she locked eyes with tear filled emerald green ones. Emma vaulted from the bed and was across the room before Regina could take a step towards her and in that instant Emma enveloped her in strong arms and held her. She kissed away the single tear that had made its way down Regina's cheek, she kissed her other cheek, and then her forehead before placing a heartfelt kiss on Regina's trembling lips.

"I love you," Emma said as she rested her forehead against Regina's. "It feels amazing to finally say it."

All Regina could do was nod her head in agreement, not trusting her voice as more tears fell. Emma gently lifted Regina's chin so she could look into her eyes, searching for the cause of the tears.

"What's wrong?" she timidly asked.

Regina took a deep breath before answering, "Absolutely nothing." She wove her fingers in blonde curls and held Emma's gaze, "These are tears of happiness, I promise you that. I feel like I've waited forever in Storybrooke for you and you're finally here. And you love me. You've done what I thought was truly impossible."

Emma shook her head at that, not believing what she was hearing. "Not impossible," she told the woman softly. "Inevitable. Incredible. But never impossible. I see you Regina," she said as she placed her hand over the other woman's heart. "I feel you and I feel like this like nothing I've ever felt before. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you."

Regina's sharp intake of breath broke the silence before she plunged forward and kissed Emma with everything she had. She poured all the emotion she first felt at finding the note into the kiss and she hoped Emma could feel it. Regina had her doubts about love in the past, but this she knew, this was unstoppable. This was fate at its finest.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you to everybody who has stuck with this story and I welcome all the new people who have just found it. As always reviews are welcome and encouraged. And just because I made you guys wait a while for that last update, I added some smut in here for you. Enjoy!**

After that first night they spent in each other's arms the two women fell into a sort of routine. At first Emma was only spending every other weekend at the mansion, she didn't want to make Regina feel too crowded or feel like she was forcing herself upon them. About a month after that she could be found there every weekend. Most days they would lay around the house just enjoying each other's company, and some days they would watch movies as a family. Emma convinced Henry that not every movie had to be a gory slasher movie and Henry would tease back that he would check under his mothers' bed for monsters. That one had earned him a playful smack on the shoulder but it warmed Regina's heart to watch her two loves together. Emma had the ability to parent and be Henry's friend at the same time, something Regina had failed to do. But the jealous beast inside of her never reared its ugly head anymore. She was perfectly content watching the two interact and having Emma as a co-parent. It felt natural to her now, like this is what could have been from the beginning. She didn't dwell on the past anymore though, the only thing she focused on was the present and the future. Sunsets are beautiful but the sunrise has even more to offer.

That's exactly how she found herself in the situation she was in now. It had been her idea, Emma and Henry didn't argue…much, but she had wanted to do something new with them. She wanted to get off the couch and away from all the awful movies Henry watched if she was really being honest with herself. She decided fresh air and an outing with her family was the perfect remedy for that. So the night before she had packed Henry off to bed early with the promise of a good morning. She had promised Emma the same but the blonde had replied in no uncertain terms that unless it involved Regina naked in bed then she had her doubts about how good it really could be.

"How much farther babe?" Emma whined.

Regina looked over her shoulder at the blonde who was doubled over gasping for air. She walked over to Emma, out of earshot from Henry who had at least a 30 foot lead on the women, and bent down so she was whispering in Emma's ear. "For someone who has endless amounts of stamina and energy in bed, I'm surprised you're struggling dear."

Emma straightened up at once, raising her chin in defiance, "I am **not **struggling. I asked a question, that was all."

Regina smiled at her girlfriend's quickness to defense. Emma was never one to back down from a challenge and that was only one of the many things Regina cherished about her. She cupped a hand around Emma's cheek and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Not much farther love, I promise."

She turned to keep walking but Emma had grabbed a fistful of her shirt and pulled her back in for a deeper kiss than she had received. Out of habit Regina twined her fingers in blonde locks and swiped her tongue against Emma's bottom lip. The blonde let out the tiniest whimper but gently pushed against Regina's shoulders. The look she received was one of confusion until she explained, "As much as I would love a romp in the woods, I don't want Henry coming back to find us. To be continued at home?" She clapped a hand over her mouth at the realization of what she'd just said, too late to stop it and way too late to take it back.

Regina didn't miss it though and unlike her girlfriend in front of her, she wasn't freaking out about it. She thought it was endearing that Emma thought of her house as home. And if Regina was being honest with herself, it only truly ever felt like home when she had Henry **and **Emma there with her. Otherwise it was just four walls with no real meaning. "When we get home you better believe it will be continued," she started, "and don't look so shocked Emma. I love that you think of it as home. To me, anywhere with you is home." She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her along the way. Soon enough though, Emma didn't need to be dragged anywhere and they came upon the waterfall they were hiking to hand in hand, side by side.

Henry stood there silently admiring the gorgeous waterfall before him. When his moms stopped next to him, he reached over and put an arm around Regina's shoulders pulling her in closer. She welcomed the embrace, leaning her head against her son's and smiling over at Emma who looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. The three stood in silence for a while, just admiring the natural beauty before them.

"How did you find this place mom?" Henry whispered, afraid if he spoke at a normal volume the place might somehow disappear.

"When I first came to Storybrooke I was lost from grief and I didn't know the first thing about this place. And when the grief from what I had done to my father became too much, I would come to these woods. One day I just decided to keep walking and I found this waterfall and I sat here for hours just watching the water and thinking. I came back again the next day to make sure I hadn't imagined it. I used to bring you here sometimes," she finally confessed.

Henry gave her a puzzled look, "You did?"

She smiled at his confusion before she admitted, "Yes I did. You were just a baby then. I'd put you in your wrap and we would hike up here together. You'd always get fussy after a while but as soon as you'd hear the water you would calm down immediately. I still think that's one of the reasons why you loved bath time so much growing up."

"Thank you for bringing us here mom."

"Yeah thanks babe, even though that hike was a pain in the ass, it was totally worth it."

"How come you never told me that story before?" Henry questioned.

Regina looked at her feet before answering, she didn't want to ruin the moment for any of them. "You never asked," she finally said sheepishly.

"Oh, well can you tell me more stories tonight at dinner?"

"I'd love to Henry."

* * *

After they had gotten back to the house Henry laid down on the couch to rest before dinner and quickly fell asleep. Regina didn't have the heart to move him to his bed so she laid a blanked over him and closed the door behind her as she left the den.

She checked in the kitchen for Emma but found it empty. She quietly padded her way upstairs to give her exactly what she had promised. When she entered the bedroom she wasn't surprised to find that empty either when she heard the muted stereo coming from behind the closed bathroom door.

She gently tapped on the door so she wouldn't frighten Emma but she was pleasantly surprised to find Emma hadn't yet go into the shower. A cloud of steam escaped as Emma opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked playfully with a wicked grin on her face.

"I was wondering," Regina started as she pulled off her shirt, "if I might join you?" She stood there in her yoga pants and bra, with her hands on her hips as she waited for her answer.

"Hmm…let me think. Yes!" Emma finally exclaimed as she hooked a finger in Regina's bra to pull her into the bathroom.

They crushed their lips together as if they hadn't kissed in days. Not wanting to break the contact Regina wriggled out of her pants and underwear as Emma made quick work of her bra. No sooner had Emma bared Regina's chest then she was taking a nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Mmm, shower now," Regina moaned against Emma's lips. She gently pushed Emma back until both women had climbed in the shower and Regina's back was being beaten by the warm water. It cascaded down her back, over shoulders and between her breasts. Emma bent and took a stiff nipple in her mouth sucking gently while twisting the other one with her hand. Regina's hands found their way in Emma's hair and she guided her to the other nipple. Emma playfully nipped at first, causing Regina's grip to tighten and a moan of pleasure to escape her mouth. She quickly grabbed Regina's hips and turned her around forcing her back against the wall. The two women locked eyes and they were both met with lust blown pupils. Emma had never seen Regina so aroused before and it only drove her closer to the edge.

Regina wrapped a leg around Emma's waist as one of her hands slid down to Regina's core. She was especially wet and Emma didn't know or care if it was only because of the shower or not, she drove two fingers deep into Regina's folds and Regina bit down hard on Emma's shoulder to keep from crying out. Emma nipped at Regina's pulse point earning her nails scratching at her back. She licked to soothe the pain away and that got Regina moaning in her ear, "Fuck me Em—ma!"

"As you wish," Emma breathed out.

She added another finger and it wasn't long before Regina had her face buried in Emma's neck, nails digging into her back, and she was driven over the edge. Emma helped her ride out the wave of her orgasm and brought her gently back down, although Regina now found it slightly more difficult to stand on two shaky legs.

Her thirst for Emma had not been sated though so she quickly switched places with the blonde. Shaky legs forgotten she pressed her body flush with Emma's and captured her mouth in a kiss. She slowly traced a line with her tongue down Emma's neck to the hollow point below her ear where she knew it would drive Emma wild. She continued kissing down Emma's body, pausing to pay attention to hardened nipples until finally she was kneeling in front of Emma.

She reached behind Emma's knee and guided a leg to rest on her shoulder, hanging down her back. Leaning forward she pressed tender kisses to her inner thighs and she breathed in Emma's arousal. Craving a taste, Regina swiped her tongue up the length of Emma's core and Emma's hips bucked immediately to the touch. She steadied herself with both hands on the shower walls and Regina held onto Emma's other leg before continuing. She built it up slowly, almost teasing at first, but when she heard a voice about her whimper and say, "Please Regina," her rhythm became steadier. She could feel Emma's legs begin to shake and she knew she was close. She sucked the little bundle of nerves into her mouth to send Emma barreling over the edge.

As she rose to her feet Emma held her closely whispering, "I love you," in Regina's ear.

"I love you too darling."

* * *

They laid in bed that night wrapped in each other's arms, letting the silence fill the room. For as quiet as she was though, Emma's mind was going a mile a minute. And although she didn't show it, so was Regina's. She hated having to say goodbye every Monday morning and wait until Friday night when she could be held by Emma again. She smiled inwardly at what her mother would say if she could see her now. Never mind the fact that she was gay, that would certainly kill the woman. No, what she was thinking was, love is weakness. But her mother had been wrong, love is strength. The love she shared with Emma got her out of her house again for more than just a quick run to the library. Just last week they had enjoyed a family dinner at Granny's and nobody had threatened to grab a pitchfork, Granny even smiled at her and said hello. If it wasn't for the strength that Emma gave her she would still just be making the library strips and grocery store runs. Emma was making her feel whole again. And the quality time she was getting Henry made her just as happy, maybe even more so. She was getting the family she always wanted and she had it with two of the most incredible people. Why should she have to say goodbye to that every weekend?

"Babe can we talk? I've got something on my mind," Emma's voice cute through the silence and startling Regina out of her reverie.

"Yes I think we better, because I've got something on my mind too."

Emma took a deep breath before she started. She was hoping with everything she had that what she was about to say wouldn't shatter everything she and Regina had built together. She turned on her side and placed her head in her hand so she could look directly at Regina. "Ok so you know how much I love spending time with you and Henry right? And it seriously sucks having to go back to the loft at the beginning of every week and I was thinking about what I said earlier about this being home and I totally see it that way. You know? I mean it wasn't an accident when I said it earlier. Well I mean it—"

"Emma dear, you're rambling," Regina said not unkindly.

"Right. Sorry." Emma took another deep breath to try and slow her heartbeat before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to have to leave every Monday."

She bit her lip in anticipation of Regina's reaction but when she saw the radiant smile light up the face before her all her anxiety melted away.

"You know, I was just laying here thinking the same thing." Regina planted a loving kiss on Emma's stunned mouth.

"You mean…?"

"Emma Swan, will you move in here with Henry and me so this family can always be complete?"

A single tear slid down Emma's cheek as she nodded her head in acceptance, she knew her voice wouldn't help now no matter how badly she wanted it to.

Just before sleep overtook them both Emma broke the silence one last time, "You know what this means right?"

"Yes dear I do. **You **get to tell your mother you're moving in with the evil queen tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Big update for all of you lovely people! I found my muse and I rolled with it. Thank you to everybody for sticking with me through this story. I have a pretty clear idea where things will go from here on out so hopefully I can update regularly. As always, enjoy!**

Emma woke to a constant poking on her shoulder. She grumbled some and rolled over, turning her back to the incessant assault. The sun was shining through the window but she was hoping for at least another hour of sleep; she would need all the strength she could get for the impending conversation with her mother. She had high hopes but even Snow had her breaking point she knew. There was another, firmer poke between her shoulder blades this time.

"Ugh babe—"

"Uh no," a distinctly male voice said.

Emma's eyes snapped open at the sound of her son's voice. Fear clenched in her chest as the realization that she was naked under the sheet slammed into her. She kept her back to her son but craned her head around, "Uh, hi Henry," she said awkwardly.

"Get dressed. Mom says you have 5 minutes or she's throwing your breakfast away."

"What did she make?" Emma questioned, weighing the possibility of getting more sleep, even though she knew she would never turn down Regina's cooking.

"You're favorite," Henry beamed, "Belgian waffles with strawberries and cream."

"Crap," she groaned, "Alright, I'll be right down."

She wondered what the rush was while she got dressed. It wasn't a special occasion that she could think of, but she had never really been good with dates to begin with. She rummaged through her pants pocket until she found her little pad of notes and her pen. She wanted to leave Regina a little surprise before she went out for the day.

_My happiness is you._

She smiled at herself before sticking the note to the mirror on Regina's vanity. She was almost positive the brunette wouldn't be upset about the placement. Almost.

She ran down the steps, almost losing her footing twice before she came to a screeching halt in the doorway to the kitchen where she saw Regina's hand holding her plate of breakfast over the trashcan. Regina looked up with a wicked grin on her face. "You're late dear."

Emma gulped as her eyes bounced back and forth between Regina and he plate of food she was holding. "You wouldn't," she challenged.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Her hand tipped playfully causing Emma to hold her breath. "They didn't call me the Evil Queen for nothing you know." She threw her head back and laughter erupted throughout the kitchen at the look of abject horror on Emma's face. "Sit dear," she relented as she slid the plate on the breakfast bar.

Emma dug in greedily, semi-afraid that her food would be snatched back away from her.

"You can breathe between bites you know," Regina teased.

"No way," Emma said around a mouthful of food. "I'm not taking any chances with you."

Regina sauntered around the bar until she was standing behind the blonde seated there. She leaned in close to Emma's ear and whispered, "Good because I would hate to have to punish you for any insolence."

A chill ran down Emma's back and settled at the base of her spine. The thought of being punished by Regina was a pleasant thought of her mind, complete with an image of handcuffs and a riding crop. But she kept her mouth shut, there would be plenty of time for them to play.

Regina bent down and placed a soft kiss on the back of Emma's neck. She wrapped her arms around strong shoulders and Emma leaned back into her warm embrace. If this is what breakfast at the Mills house was like, Emma thought to herself, then she would never be late again. She took her last bite of waffle then got up to put her dish in the sink. On her way there she asked over her shoulder, "What was the rush this morning babe?"

"We need to tell Henry."

Emma froze as she placed the dirty dish in the sink. She thought Regina would broach the subject with their son while she was telling her mother and she told her as much.

"Emma Swan," Regina said placing both hands her hips, "I'm surprised at you."

Emma winced at the use of her full name, it had been so long since she'd heard Regina use it. She took a deep breath, collecting her courage and turned around to face her girlfriend.

"It's just that…" she trailed off looking at her feet. She wasn't sure why she was so apprehensive about discussing things with Henry. Things wouldn't be changing much, she was already spending more and more time at what she felt was her home. Henry would understand that. They would finally be the family unit they were meant to be all along. He had to understand. She squared her shoulders and looked into Regina's eyes finding her strength. "You're right babe. Henry!" she called out.

Regina's eyes widened in horror. "What are you doing?" she hissed out.

"We're gonna tell Henry."

"But we don't have a strategy Emma."

Emma took three long strides across the kitchen and wrapped the brunette in a warm hug. She leaned her forehead against Regina's and placed a tiny kiss on the end of her nose. "Don't worry. And besides, this was your idea."

Regina's mouth fell open at the sudden jape. "Oh you are so evil," she whispered before stealing a quick kiss.

At the sound of footsteps in the hall the two women broke apart but stood side by side, fingers interlocked. They drew their strength from each other and somewhere deep down they knew they always would and that's how it had always been.

"What's up moms?" Henry asked as he entered the kitchen.

The two women locked eyes, silently questioning who would talk first. Emma sighed when she noticed Regina wouldn't be budging on this one. She did however place a reassuring hand on the small of Emma's back as Emma said, "Sit down kid, we wanna talk to you about something."

Henry stood his ground behind the chair at the breakfast bar. "I've been in my room all morning, I haven't done anything wrong."

"We know that dear," Regina chimed in, "We simply want to talk about something and it might be better to hear sitting down."

"Ok…" he sat as they asked but his nerves were already starting to fray. He hadn't done anything wrong in a long time. He made changes just like his mom did after the curse broke. The better she got, the more he followed in her footsteps.

"Ok so here's the thing Henry," Emma started before taking a deep breath, "your mom and I…well here's the thing…" she looked at Regina for the courage she could feel ebbing away. Regina rubbed small circles on Emma's back and gave her a reassuring nod. "Ok so the thing is I want to move in here with you two—"

"I want it too Henry," Regina interrupted.

"And it's because I love you both so much and I just want us to be a family and I want to be a better mom to you and I guess what I'm trying to say, or ask really, is would that be ok with you?" She took a deep lungful of air after expelling all of her breath on that one very nerve induced sentence.

Henry looked at his moms with love in his heart. The way they were standing, with Regina's head now leaning on Emma's shoulder; he couldn't remember the last time he saw his mother's this happy. His first memories of Regina had been happy, sure, but even at his young age he knew something was missing. He had no idea that the thing missing was love though, and then she became the Evil Queen to him and he stopped caring about her happiness. And Emma, well she always seemed a little lost to him, he always saw her eyes searching for something although for what he never knew. Until now. It wasn't her lost parents, she had raised herself. It was a family that she chose, and one that chose her, one that fulfilled her in ways her parents never could.

His face lit up with a brilliantly bright smile as he stood up and walked over to his moms. Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around them both. The two women locked hopeful eyes above his head.

"Is that a yes?" Emma croaked out with tears shining in her eyes.

"Two things first," he said as he backed away. "First, I've looked at us as a family for a really long time. And second, you're already an amazing mom Emma, you don't need to get better." A single tear slid down her cheek as she listened to Henry's admission. "With that being said," he said suddenly serious, "It's a yes."

When Henry looked back up at his moms they both had tears in their eyes. The sight made him want to cry too but he was the man of the house he thought to himself, the time for crying had come and gone. Now was a time for joy, a cause for celebration. Both of his mothers were finally getting what they wanted most in this world; Regina now had a love that would protect her heart and love her with everything she had and Emma had finally found home, the forever family she could call her own. The thought of family though made him pause. "Have you told grandma and grandpa yet?"

Emma wiped the tears from her eyes before answering, "No but that is my plan for the day. Got any words of wisdom for me?"

Henry scratched his head as he pondered the question. "Um make sure she's sitting down because this might shock her more than it did me."

"I don't think it will but thanks anyway."

He cocked his head to the side, silently questioning his mom.

"Well you know, she was really supportive when I first told her about my feelings for your mom."

"She was?" Regina asked incredulously.

Emma looked at the beautiful woman standing next to her who had tears shining in her eyes; whether from Henry's acceptance or the new revelation about Snow she didn't know, nor would she ask. She knew from their date at the loft that Regina still had reservations about the woman but Emma had hopes that maybe that would change one day.

"Yeah babe. She said all she wanted was my happiness and if I found that in you then you are the one I'm meant to be with."

"Oh," Regina gasped. She had no other words for the woman standing before her because she didn't know how true Snow's words were. She knew Emma would never lie to her but old betrayals die hard, especially for Regina who had had her heart broken too many times to admit by the infamous Snow White. This is exactly why Emma was telling Snow alone though. Regina's nerves running so high might cause a spurt of magic to erupt from her fingertips and the Gods only knew what would happen then.

Emma leaned forward and gave Regina a kiss on the forehead. It promised her later, after the talk was said and done she would tell Regina everything. Regina leaned into the embrace, quite content to stay there for eternity until Henry broke the heavy silence.

"Good luck mom. I'm going back upstairs," he said shaking his head and smiling at his mothers. Sometimes, he thought, they were just oblivious to how long ago they should have started this.

After Henry left the kitchen Emma cupped her hands around Regina's cheeks and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Regina whimpered slightly as her hands found purchase on the blonde's hips, taking reassurance in the fact that this would be her everyday life now. They broke apart reluctantly, the only saving grace was knowing Emma would be returning here, to her home, to **their **home after the talk was over.

"Good luck my love," Regina said sweetly as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind Emma's ear.

"You know what's funny?" Emma asked, contemplating things for the first time since this morning.

"What's that?"

"I'm not scared to tell her. I thought I was this morning when I first woke up but now I'm not."

Regina leaned in and stole a quick kiss before asking, "And why is that?"

"Because it doesn't really matter if she honestly approves or supports it or not. Henry does. And I have you," she paused to kiss the tip of Regina's nose, "and that's all that matters to me anymore."

* * *

Emma rapped her knuckles on the door slightly harder than she had intended to which is why Snow peered through a crack in the door before opening it all the way to find her daughter standing there.

"Hi Emma! What a surprise! Come in, come in," she said as she moved out of the way.

"Hey Mom," Emma greeted. She made her way over to the fridge to grab something to drink, anything to help her throat not be so dry.

"Charming!" Snow called to the seemingly empty apartment, "our daughter's here!"

Emma heard footsteps overhead and they made her heart beat a little bit faster; Snow she was prepared for, but her father was another matter, especially since he decided to start wearing a long sword and a gun to work. When he finally made his way downstairs he scooped Emma up in a giant hug with a gentle clap on her back.

"What're you doing back from Regina's so early?" her father questioned.

"Yeah we didn't expect you until later tonight," her mother added.

Emma stole a glance at her feet before shyly looking up at her parents and saying, "That's actually what I want to talk to you about."

Snow and Charming shared a knowing look but stayed silent waiting for Emma to continue.

"Let's sit," she said as she walked to the living room. Her parents took a seat on the couch while she sat on the coffee table, she wanted to be able to look both of them in the eye. She steeled her nerves before diving right in. "Ok so I'm sure you've both noticed I've been spending more and more time at Regina's house and she and I talked about it last night. Then we talked about it with Henry this morning. And we've all agreed we don't want it to just be Regina's house anymore, we want it to be **our **house." She sat back as she let the weight of her words sink in. She looked at each of her parents in turn, trying to decipher what was going on beneath the surface; Snow was grinning from ear to ear with glassy emerald eyes, my eyes Emma thought to herself, and Charming looked like he was deep in thought.

When the silence was nearing awkward and more than Emma could take she cracked. "Well? Say something please."

Snow leaned forward taking both of her daughter's hands in her own. She gave them a gentle squeeze and looked deep into her daughter's eyes. "I am so incredibly happy for you. For you both really."

Emma released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Really?" she asked close to tears.

"Yes really. I knew it would come to this eventually I just didn't know when. But after hearing you talk about her and Henry that way there isn't a doubt in my mind that you're making the right decision."

Emma ran her fingers through her hair and a giant smile lit up her face after hearing her mother say what she did. Every ounce of tension she had felt before coming over dissipated immediately. She looked at her father who still appeared to be deep in thought.

"Dad?" she asked in a small quiet voice.

He started at the word and looked up at her with his honest, gentle eyes. "Well if you two decide to get married we'll have to work out a dowry for you."

That sobered Emma instantly and even Snow was taken aback by his words. "Emma you may not care but you're royalty. And a princess requires a dowry before she can wed."

Now she was wringing her hands through her hair, tugging at it in frustration.

"Charming—"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me right?" Emma cut in. She had expected a bit of resistance but this was just too much for her to handle.

Charming's face broke into a huge grin as he started laughing. "I am kidding actually. You should have seen the look on your face though."

Emma leaned forward and gave him a solid punch on the shoulder, "You ass!"

Charming's smile only grew larger as he rubbed at his sore shoulder, "Honestly though kiddo I'm just as happy for you as your mother is. I've never seen Regina as happy as she is now and you, well, I only want the best for you and Regina's right up there."

This took Emma back, she had no idea he held her in such high regard and she told him so.

"Well you know a lot has changed since last year. Based on everything Henry tells your mother and I it sounds exactly like Snow and I back in the Enchanted Forest. Fighting at first then moving onto love. You know, except without the thieving and banditry."

Emma declined an invitation to stay for dinner but she did promise one soon. They both gave her a reassuring hug before she left the apartment, telling her again how happy they were for her. On her way back to Regina's—their house, she thought about everything her parents had said. She couldn't have imagined things going any better. Things just kept falling into place for Emma and for once in her life, she didn't question when everything would come crashing down around her.

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Emma was drawing lazy circles on Regina's naked back when she was finally questioned about how things went.

"Well, my dad asked about a dowry."

Regina shot straight up in bed, the sheet falling around her torso leaving her heaving chest bare. "He did what?! You know back in the Enchanted Forest he was nothing but a lowly herder's son and he couldn't have afforded a dowry if his—"

"Babe!" Emma started laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. "He was joking. Now lay back down please and I'll tell you everything that happened."

Regina huffed out a breath before relenting, laying her head back on Emma's stomach.

"Both of them are actually very happy for us. My mom said that she couldn't imagine me with anybody else and she completely supports us, she knows I'm making the right decision. And my dad, well his exact words were 'You deserve the best and Regina's right up there.' So I would definitely say that we have both of my parent's approval, even though I don't need it."

"My my my. I must say I'm shocked and impressed. I never knew the Charming's had it in them to be so…**charming.**"

"You know I meant what I said earlier right? About not needing them or their approval?"

"I do dear," Regina said. Emma could feel her smile on her stomach and it sent butterflies soaring.

"You and Henry really are all I need in this life. I used to run all the time from stability and normalcy, but now? I find myself craving it. I've craved it with you since that first date in the diner." She took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes. Regina lifted her head and looked at Emma, her beautiful Emma, and her heart soared at the sight before her. With tear filled eyes, Emma looked down at Regina and smiled, "I see this lasting forever Regina." She gestured with her hands between the two of them, "I see **us** lasting forever. I'm not proposing so there's no need to say yes but I know deep down in my heart one day I will. And I'm hoping that when I do, you **will** say yes."


	11. Chapter 11

This was her favorite position, her eyes level with the taut lines of Emma's stomach, watching pert breasts rise and fall with Emma's gasps. She could see the sheet fisted in Emma's hands, her mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes silently begging for more. Regina teased around Emma's clit, circling the little bundle of nerves but never quite hitting where the writhing woman above her needed her most. Regina leaned up on her elbows slowly dragging a finger up and down between Emma's wet folds. Emma's hips bucked off the bed, willing the other woman to enter her, but Regina liked taking her time, especially when it made Emma squirm, but she also knew the reward at the end would taste so much sweeter after drawing it out.

"P-please Regina," Emma begged above her.

"Please what dear?" she asked innocently.

"Please…fuck…me…"

Regina dipped a finger between wet folds and Emma moaned, breathing out the word, "More."

She drove a second finger in knuckle deep, then slowly pulled both fingers out and pushed them back in curling her fingers as she did so. She continued her ministrations with her hand and as she felt Emma's walls begin to clench she dipped her head and started licking where she knew Emma needed it. And as Emma's legs began to tremble she sucked her clit into her mouth causing her to tumble over the edge into oblivion. She helped Emma come down from her high then she put both fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean, moaning from the sweetness of her juices.

Emma reached down and wrapped her hand around the back of Regina's neck pulling her up the length of her body. When she was close enough she crashed their mouths together, wanting, no needing to taste the mixture of herself on Regina's tongue.

Regina moaned at the wanton desire in Emma's kiss. She had been completely insatiable since she moved in over two months ago but Regina wasn't complaining and she never would. Emma Swan loved her unconditionally and she felt it every single day. Never in her life had she felt something more deeply than this, it pulled her farther under every single day. And most days started off like this one had; with one or both of the women satisfied and spent before the day even truly began.

"Good morning love," she whispered as she leaned down to place a kiss on the tip of Emma's nose.

"Good morning indeed," Emma replied taking a hardened nipple between her fingers causing Regina to gasp.

She pulled back slightly, forcing Emma to let go, a frown immediately replacing the smile she had moments ago.

"Come back," Emma whined, reaching out once again.

Regina swatted her hand away though as she climbed off of the woman beneath her.

"You know we have a lot to do today Emma. I promise we will have plenty of time later."

Emma leaned up on her elbows with a pout on her face. "But I want you now."

"Pouting will get you nowhere with me dear, you should know that by now," Regina intoned.

"That's only because you can't see the giant puppy dog eyes I'm giving you."

Regina turned around after securing the tie on her robe. The face she was greeted with almost made her heart melt, wide green eyes and turned down lips, if it wasn't so adorable it would be comical. "Now I know where Henry got his pouty face from," she teased. She went to Emma though, not giving in to the pout she told herself, just to give her another kiss, those she could never get enough of. "Later," she promised again.

"But my parents won't be here until later tonight for dinner, there's plenty of time for us babe," Emma argued.

Regina jumped off the bed quicker than Emma thought possible. She fixed her with an icy stare and then spoke in a tone that brooked no argument, "Ms. Swan if you ever mention your parents while lying naked in my bed petitioning for sex again I can promise you the only thing you will ever do in that bed again is sleep."

Emma crawled over to where Regina was standing next to the bed and sat up on her knees, taking Regina's hands in hers. "I promise that will never happen again. But it doesn't change the fact I want you Regina." She reached down and untied the knot holding the robe together, then placing her hands on bare hips she pulled Regina in for a kiss. She was met with resistance at first but when she nipped at Regina's pulse point the woman standing above her seemed to melt in her embrace. She wrapped strong arms around Regina's waist and slowly pulled her down on top of her. Her hands found purchase in Regina's locks, tugging slightly at the nape of her neck exposing the soft flesh that waited to be kissed and licked.

"Emma…" Regina moaned.

It didn't take long for Regina to come undone, her walls clutching tightly around Emma's curled fingers. She collapsed on top of the other woman, attempting to catch her breath.

"You are incorrigible," she muttered into the side of Emma's neck.

"Yeah but in a sexy way right?"

Regina playfully slapped Emma's side before rolling off of her and tugging her robe on for the second time that morning. "I am going to go shower, alone," she emphasized, "and then I'm going grocery shopping."

"Yes dear," Emma groaned.

"How did I let you talk me into this again by the way?"

"Because I'm incredibly sexy and I asked nicely. Also because I got tired of hearing my mother ask and you refuse to go to the loft."

"With good reason I might add."

"Weren't you going to shower babe?" Emma asked playfully trying to stop the conversation before it turned into something more serious. Her mother had been hounding her for the past few weeks about getting together for a family dinner. Henry was ecstatic at the prospect of having a family dinner with his entire family. He wanted the same thing Emma did, for everybody to get along. She knew she was in this for the long haul and although she didn't care about her parent's opinion she knew it would be nice to try and make the best of the situation. And after how her parents had responded she didn't see how a dinner would be a bad idea. Regina needed to see it for herself to believe it, she knew the skepticism would always run deep, but that's what tonight was about, new beginnings for everybody involved.

* * *

Henry found her lounging on the couch in the study with an open book propped up against her legs. He had been thinking about this since he woke up this morning and with Regina out of the house, it seemed like the best opportunity to him.

"Hey mom can we talk?"

Emma looked up startled, she hadn't heard or seen him enter the study, he just suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Sure kid, what's up?"

Henry approached the couch slowly, dragging his feet and wringing his hands the entire way there. He sat gingerly on the arms of the couch, looking over his shoulder one last time before he started. "It's about mom. And tonight."

Emma sat up slightly at the concerned look on her son's face. "What's wrong Henry? Do you know something I don't?"

"No it's just that, well, I'm worried about tonight. I mean, I'm excited but what if it's too much for her? What if she gets super upset and she spontaneously forms those fireball things? I don't want her trying to kill grandma again."

Emma sat up and moved to the end of the couch so she could wrap an arm around her son. She wasn't sure when he went from a little boy trying to break a curse to the young man before her but it had happened, of that she was sure. He had stopped hating Regina sometime after the curse broke but it still made her heart soar when she heard him defending her or expressing concern about his other mother. So many things had happened over the past year and a half and this was just one more thing to add to her list. "We just have to keep an eye out Henry that's all. Make sure things don't get out of hand, but honestly kid I'm not worried about tonight. I know everything is gonna be fine."

"Yeah but what if grandma or grandpa say something that upsets her. I need to protect her, you too mom."

Emma looked at her son with tear filled eyes, she hadn't expected this. She knew his view about Regina had changed but she never knew he felt the same way about her. She was the one who gave him up, she was the one who had made sure the adoption was closed so he could never come looking for her. At the time it was exactly what she wanted, it was what she needed so he could have his best chance and so she could continue on with her life. But to have him feel the same way about her as he did Regina was almost too much for her to handle. She wasn't used to being protected by anybody, she always did the protecting. She cleared her throat and took a shaky breath before she risked speaking aloud. "Henry, I promise you we will protect her together, no matter what the costs. Ok?"

Henry eyed his mother wearily before he nodded his head in agreement. "Ok mom, together."

* * *

"Regina this lasagna is amazing!"

"Yeah it definitely beats yours Snow," Charming said between mouthfuls.

Snow shot him an icy glare but she knew he meant well, and she had to admit he wasn't wrong. Regina's cooking really was amazing, she knew the woman was good at witchcraft and casting curses, but cooking? It seemed too domestic for Regina, Snow thought, but then again the woman had to occupy her time somehow after cursing them to Storybrooke and learning to cook was always resourceful.

"Thank you Snow, Charming," Regina said as she dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

"So," Henry cut in trying to warm the temperature of the room up a little, "can we go hiking again soon grandpa? I want to see what else Storybrooke has hiding in the forest."

"Sure Henry, I'd like that, as long as it's ok with your mom."

Snow gave him a swift kick under the table that didn't go unnoticed and Regina cleared her throat, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. Charming quickly got the hint and fixed his previous statement. "Moms. As long as it's ok with your moms Henry we can go." He quirked the corner of his mouth up at Regina who finally made eye contact with him, "Sorry Regina, I'm not used to having both of you in the room when he asks me things that require permission. I didn't mean to give offense."

"So you always direct my son to only ask one of his mothers, is that it?"

Emma reached over and placed her hand on Regina's thigh, trying to calm the older woman down some. She wasn't sure how well it was working until Henry reached across the table and took her hand in his; only then did she visibly relax any.

"It's not that Regina," Emma said softly, "It's just gonna take my **father** some getting used to, that's all. And ask Snow, I would always tell Henry to ask you first."

Henry gave his mom's hand a slight squeeze as he said, "It's true mom. She did."

Regina gave an Emma a look that said I told you this wasn't a good idea, but the look Emma gave her in return eased her worries a little. She could see the apology in her emerald green eyes, the patience she was seeking, and she could feel the love radiating off of the woman next to her.

"None taken Charming. I must admit, this will take some adjusting for all parties involved but hopefully things won't be so rocky next time."

"N-next time Regina?" Snow squeaked.

"Well yes if that's alright with you? Maybe we could make it a weekly family dinner on Sundays. Both Emma and I have every intention of making this last and I'm sure it will be much easier to handle if we all make an effort. This is mine." Regina sat back in her chair, her dinner forgotten as she eyed Emma's parents sitting across the table from her.

"Agreed," Charming said solemnly.

Snow said nothing, she stood up from her chair and walked around the table to wrap Regina in an awkward hug standing above her. Regina sat stock still as her arms were locked to her sides, she locked eyes with Emma seated next to her who mouthed the words 'I told you so.'


	12. Chapter 12

Emma had been prepared for this to be an awkward night. After her talk with Henry earlier she started having some doubts herself about how good of an idea this really was, but she was still fairly optimistic. Even so, she had made a sticky note just in case something like this happened. After Snow had sat back down, she reached into her pocket and slipped Regina the note under the table.

_Breathe._

She knew it wasn't much but she had a feeling it might work, and her gut was usually right with instances like these. She had been through enough awkward family dinners growing up in the foster system; siblings who never really cared for the new kid in the house sharing the attention, grandparents who never truly looked at her as their own, she had been through them all. Regina looked down at the tiny note in her hands and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She looked over at Emma and shared that small smile with her, leaning over she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

Henry watched the interaction between his two moms and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He knew he didn't have to worry so much but his mom had been through a lot, and he wanted the best for her. He wanted her to have her happy ending too and he knew that with Emma it would surely happen. "Hey mom can we have dessert now?" he asked breaking the tension in the room.

"Yes dear, I'll go get it," Regina said standing up from the table.

"I'll help too," Charming offered.

Regina eyed him warily but in the end the extra set of hands would help so she acquiesced. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Emma's cheek and squeezed her shoulder on the way to the kitchen. She took the cake out of the oven and moved to the island, prepared to plate everybody's dessert but Charming stood in her way.

"May I?" she asked inclining her head to the tabletop he was currently blocking.

"Listen Regina, we need to talk."

She moved to the butcher's block and after setting the cake down and retrieved the knife she needed before responding, "About what?" She stood rooted to the spot, unsure of the situation at hand. She didn't want to be too close to him with the knife in her hand if he angered her, which she was almost positive was about to happen.

"About this," he gestured around the kitchen and to the people on the other side of the door. "I know Emma thinks she's in love and there's nothing I can do to stop her—"

"That's funny because she told me that you supported this completely. If I remember correctly," she said taking a step towards the island with knife in hand, "she told me you said that I was up there with the best." She took another step closer with only a few inches and the knife between the two. She could feel his breath against her face and she could smell the defiance coming off of him in waves. "And you would know, wouldn't you **Charming**. That I'm the best?"

His entire body tense at those last words, his fists bunched up at his sides ready to strike, "Now you listen here Regina—"

"No! You listen!" She poked him hard in the chest with her free hand, "Emma is the best thing that's ever happened to me and this godforsaken town that I created. Yes I hated her when she first arrived but things have changed since then. Now I know your wife out there has a habit of ruining my happy endings but it just so happens I genuinely believe she **is** happy for Emma and me. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let either one of you steal my happy ending away again." She took a step back, chest heaving from the outburst.

Charming ground his teeth together in frustration, he knew the bitterness would never dissipate completely but he was hoping for something slightly better than this, even if it was in vain. "If you so much as hurt or lay a hand on my daughter—"

"Oh believe me, I already have," she said before flashing him a wicked grin.

"Snow may believe in your redemption Regina but I sure as hell don't, not completely. Not yet anyway. I've seen what you can do to people even without provocation and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that same fate befall my daughter."

Her eyes glowed purple, she could feel the heat trickling down to her fingertips, the anger bubbling up inside of her but she bit the inside of her cheek to tamp it down. Her voice dropped to a deadly whisper, "If you **ever** threaten me or mine again, Snow won't be the only one to have spilled a secret."

"What secret?"

Regina and Charming both looked up in utter horror as they watched Emma enter the kitchen with Snow close on her heels.

"I just came to see what was taking so long but I think I know why now. What's going on and what secret?" She crossed her arms, standing her ground, nobody was leaving this kitchen until this was all sorted out.

"What's going on?" Henry piped in behind Snow.

"Go to your room Henry," Emma ordered.

"But I want to know—"

"Now," she ground out.

Henry looked to Regina for help, but she shook her head denying him permission to stay.

"Charming? What's going on here?" Snow inquired.

"It's nothing Snow, don't worry. Regina and I were just having a little chat."

"Cut the crap," Emma cut in, "I want to know what secret Regina's talking about." She looked at Regina with apprehension and fear dancing in her eyes; she didn't want to know, not really, but she knew that if she didn't have any answers it would only eat away at her and she wanted open communication. She had had too many relationships with zero communication at all and she knew that things with Regina would never work unless they had that one crucial component.

"It happened a long time ago dear, before you were ever even born, or thought of."

"**What** happened? Charming what is she talking about?" Snow asked, the fear rising in her voice.

He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of the best way to handle this. There wasn't one, he soon realized, nothing good was going to come of this conversation. Things were about to get a hell of a lot worse.

"I told Regina how I really felt about her and Emma."

"Threatened is more like it," Regina said only half under her breath.

His look shot daggers her way but then he looked to his daughter, silently begging her to understand, to not push him away when he had just gotten her back. "Truly Emma I was only looking out for you. I know you think you know her but—"

"I do know her!" She got in his face bunching her hands into fists, itching to lash out at him. "I know her better than you ever will! And the fact that you've been my father for less than 2 years gives you no fucking right to come into our home and do this!" She pushed him away and with tear filled eyes she went to wrap a protective arm around Regina's waist.

"Please Regina what secret?"

Regina took a step back out of the safety of Emma's arms, wrapping her own arms around her waist. Tears filled her eyes to the brim and spilled down her cheeks, but before Regina could get anything out Emma's face fell. "No. No no no. This isn't happening," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Like I said it happened a long time ago," Regina whispered. She had never been so humiliated about her past as she did in this moment.

"You mean to tell me…you mean…you? And him?" Emma spun around to glare at Charming, disgust etched into every feature on her face. She glanced at Snow in the corner who had been surprisingly quiet throughout this whole ordeal and she saw tears streaming down her face as well.

"Why?" Snow asked quietly.

"She was threatening to send word to King George that I had found another and had broken my arrangement to marry Kathryn. That was the only way she would allow me to buy her silence."

Snow looked up, her eyes wide with horror. "You mean this was** after** we had already met?!"

"I'm sorry Snow," Regina said surprising even herself, "I was seeking revenge for what happened to Daniel. You took away my happy ending and I wanted to ruin yours. I thought his honor would force him to say no or at least tell you what had happened after the fact but I was wrong. I assure you though, that was the one and only time anything of the sort ever happened."

Snow's mouth fell open at Regina's admission and she stared silently between the two. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but Regina had no reason to lie to her, not anymore at least.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Emma said bolting from the room covering her mouth as she went.

Regina watched her go, wanting to go comfort her and explain to her everything that had happened. She needed Emma to know that it was purely for revenge but that she wasn't like that anymore. She hoped Emma already knew these things but she wanted to tell her herself. The thought crossed her mind that everything she had worked so hard for would now be ruined but she tried not to let the thought bring her down. She would handle things with Emma before she completely lost it. She had to hold it together for just a while longer.

"Charming you should leave."

He looked up surprised that it had been Snow telling him to leave. Surely he thought Regina would be the one kicking him out, not his wife. This wasn't his fault, why didn't she see that? He had been seduced, tricked, and manipulated. And besides it had happened so long ago he couldn't understand why it mattered so much anymore, but that was a lie. Of course he knew why it mattered, he had essentially cheated on Snow, with the one woman who had hunted her and wanted her dead. Regardless of the fact it happened before they married, he knew that would be a minor point overlooked. The fact that it happened at all is what would matter the most. He hung his head in shame and defeat and headed for the door. Before he left the kitchen he stopped by Snow's side and leaned down to give her a kiss but she turned away before he made contact. He took the hint and placed a hand on her shoulder instead, "I love you Snow, I always have." She turned her back on him completely then, with no other choice he left the kitchen. Only when she heard the click of the front door did Snow allow herself a deep shaky breath.

The silence hung in the air between them but neither woman dared break the silence, not after what they just went through. Emma re-entered the kitchen holding her stomach, with a washcloth over her mouth. She sensed the tension but she simply stated between the two stoic women in opposite corners of the kitchen. After emptying the contents of her stomach she had rinsed her mouth out and thought about what had just transpired. Her instincts had screamed at her to run but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind, she was done running. Whatever this was, no matter what happened they would face it together. It was a shock, a disgusting shock but one nonetheless, that's all; she hadn't even known Regina when it happened, and if she was being honest with herself it wasn't the fact that it did happen that upset her the most. It was simply that Regina hadn't bothered to tell her, she had hid it. After collecting herself she made her way slowly back to the kitchen, unsure of what she would find, until now.

"Where's Charming?" she asked dryly.

Snow looked up unaware Emma had come back in, she was so lost in her own world. "I told him to leave."

Emma's mouth opened and closed but no sound escaped past her lips. Again she looked between the two women but no explanation was given.

Regina took a tentative step towards her girlfriend who looked like she could pass out any minute. "Darling," she started, "why don't—"

"Talk first," Emma said holding up her hand to stay Regina's progress.

Regina looked into her lover's eyes and she saw the hurt written there plain as day. How was she ever going to fix this?

"Like I said before, it happened a long time—"

"I don't want to hear about that, I want to know why you didn't tell me before."

Regina looked between Snow and Emma, they both had the same curious expression on their faces. She looked at her feet, unsure of how to answer; there were plenty of reasons that came to mind but only one stood out as the most truthful and that's all Emma ever deserved, so that was the answer she chose to give.

"I was scared Emma." She locked eyes with the woman standing across from her and what she saw scared her; Emma's face was paler than before, she looked like she was going to be sick again and she was leaning on the counter for support. The faster I get this done the sooner I can go to her, she thought to herself. "By the time I realized who you were it didn't make sense to tell you because you never would have believed me anyway. But after we got together and I found out it was you sending the notes I was scared out of my mind. I didn't want you to run for the hills when you found out what I'd done in my past."

Emma placed a hand over her stomach trying to calm the nausea that was roiling around inside. She saw Regina's point but hadn't she proved she was done running by now? Hadn't she accepted Regina's past, all of it? And without a single word of protest. She knew how Regina had felt then, alone and angry at the world, she had sympathized with her, hadn't proven herself by now?

"Do you trust me Regina?"

Regina looked taken aback by the question but answered it nonetheless, unsure what direction the conversation was now headed for. "Yes, I do, you know I do."

"Completely?"

"Implicitly," Regina answered right away.

"Good. Are there any more skeletons in your closet I should know about?"

Regina took a moment to consider before answering, she knew if she answered too quickly Emma wouldn't completely believe her. She knew about how Graham had died, she knew about the brake lines on the cruiser than one time and about her vault.

"That's all. Unless you want to know about the one time Tink and I drank too much wine and kissed."

That earned her the smallest of smiles from Emma, a smile that hinted not all was lost. Tentatively she made her way towards the blonde, afraid of another rejection, but non came and soon she had both of her hands cupped around Emma's cheeks and she softly said, "I promise love, no more secrets."

Emma's eyes filled with tears but she bit them back, she could feel that Regina was telling the truth, her super power had never let her down. She slowly nodded her head and said, "Ok," before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

Snow averted her eyes at the display of affection, not out of disgust or shame, she simply didn't want to intrude on a private moment. After the two women broke apart though she cleared her throat.

Not leaving Emma's side again Regina wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist before saying, "I suppose you want to take you shot at me now Snow?" Regina held her chin up high, ready for whatever the pixie haired woman threw her way.

"Actually no, I don't."

"What? Why?"

"Because I believe your apology Regina. I knew you then and the woman standing before me now reminds me of the young girl who saved me from that runaway horse."

Regina almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Snow had a tendency to hand out second chances but she could feel that this wasn't just any second chance, it was a parley of sorts, and for that she was truly grateful. "Thank you Snow," she said as she bowed her head.

"My husband on the other hand will be getting an earful when I get home. Which I should probably be doing," she said as she headed for the door.

"I'll walk you to the door. You," she directed at Emma, "should go lie down, you look dreadful. I'll be up in a minute."

Emma only nodded her head, too exhausted to fight. She gave her mother a hug and mumbled something about calling later but Snow wasn't sure.

When they reached the door Snow reached out for the handle but Regina placed her hand on top of Snow's who seemed shocked at the contact.

"Thank you Snow, truly."

"For what Regina? I didn't do anything."

"For believing in me. In Emma and I. For defending us."

"She's my daughter," she said as she looked up towards the ceiling knowing Emma was in one of those rooms somewhere. "And I've never seen her as happy as she is with you. It may take some time for Charming to come around but I know true love when I see it." She smiled and opened the door before Regina could even respond.

She stood leaning against the door for a time thinking about the night's events, how the old her would have ripped Charming's heart out or would have balked at the words out of Snow's mouth. But she could feel the change Snow mentioned, she felt more like her younger self then she had in decades and she knew most of it was thanks to the woman waiting for her upstairs.

As she crawled in bed next to a passed out Emma she thanked the moon and stars above for sending her, no matter how rocky their beginning had been, she knew she could never stop loving this woman no matter what came their way next.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma sat in the back corner of the diner in a booth facing the door, her leg bouncing up and down was the only outward sign of her discomfort. She had been talking off and on with Snow over the past few days since the debacle at dinner, trying to piece together what she had missed after she went up to bed. Regina had filled her in on everything the next morning but it was still hard to believe, so she went to Snow to make sure the stories matched. It wasn't that she didn't trust Regina, she had never trusted anyone as much as she trusted her girlfriend, it was just that what she had heard was so strange she needed reassurances. She knew her mother approved, but she had learned from past experiences that the most honest side of people came out in stressful situations. And this proved no different, Charming had completely snapped, but Snow stuck around for both her **and **Regina, that meant more to her than anything else.

Her breathe caught in her throat as she saw Snow round the corner and approach the diner, alone. Her only stipulation in meeting with her mother was that she came alone, if Emma saw Charming anywhere then she was going to run, but the sight of her mother by herself calmed her nerves and her leg slowly stopped bouncing.

Snow entered the diner and looked around for her daughter, spotting her by the back exit she made her way to the booth, giving her daughter a hug before sitting down across from her. She looked closely at Emma's face, the dark circles under her eyes, the way her head hung slightly more than it ever used to. The fight with her father was taking more out on her than she would ever admit, but Snow wanted to set things right, somehow.

"Thank you for meeting with me Emma," she smiled at her daughter hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah well, I figured it was time." Emma looked around for Ruby, hoping to track down Ruby for a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, something to occupy her hands with so they wouldn't fidget so much.

"Listen, about the other night," Snow started, twisting the ring on her finger, "I just want to say—"

"Before you start, I need to say something. I don't want to hear any excuses for the way Charming acted. I know he's my father, and your husband but I am a grown woman who is fully capable of making her own decisions and the way he acted was totally out of line."

Snow's mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound escaped. She bobbed her head up and down, weighing Emma's words before she said, "I completely agree."

"You what?" Emma stared dumbfounded at her mother. She was sure the other woman had come to try and clear Charmin's name, she never expected her mother to agree with her.

Ruby chose the exact moment Emma wanted answers more than anything to show up and take their orders. After both of the women placed their drink orders Emma questioned her mother again. "Did I hear you right? You agree with me?"

Snow smiled a small sad smile and reached across to grab her daughter's hand. She wondered how many times Emma had been told that she was wrong or that her voice didn't matter. Those questions she knew would have to wait for another day though.

"Yes I completely agree with you. Your father's actions that night were horrible, and the truth that came out was atrocious, especially in the manner it was revealed. He's still sleeping on the couch as a matter of fact."

Emma tried to bite back her laughter but she didn't try very hard and it came out as a snort. The thought of Prince Charming sleeping on a couch was just too amusing. Ruby returned with the drinks and Emma took a swipe at her whipped cream with her finger before she spoke. "Did you lay into him when you got home that night or something?"

"I wouldn't call it that per say, but he saw more of Snow's anger than Mary-Margaret's that night, that's for damn sure." She nodded at herself with self-approval before going on, "I told him in no uncertain terms that Regina was your true love and if he wanted to get to know you more as our daughter and the beautiful woman you've become then he would have to get on board. I, more than anybody, know the depth of Regina's wrath but I also see that she's not the same woman she was in the Enchanted Forest or even who she was when we all landed here. Everybody deserves a second chance Emma, even her. Maybe especially her with everything she's been through."

Emma cleared her throat awkwardly and swept a finger across her cheek. "Don't I know it."

"I know it's weird having someone in your corner, maybe you never have, but I need you to know that I am. And soon your father will be too."

Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate, her hands were shaking so bad she almost spilled it down the front of her, but as soon as the sweet liquid hit her tongue she made a face.

"Too hot?" Snow asked.

"No it…it tastes awful," Emma said shocked.

Snow reached over, grabbed the cup out of her daughter's hands and took a sip of her own. "It tastes fine to me. Maybe you're getting sick and your taste buds are off?"

"I don't know but I know I don't want this." She flagged down Ruby and waited for her to come to the table.

"What's up Em? You want some food to go with your hot chocolate?"

Emma looked down sheepishly, she had never turned away or returned anything Ruby had made for her but she just couldn't handle this.

"Actually Rubes, can you take the hot cocoa back? I don't know what's wrong but it just doesn't taste right to me."

"Oh," Ruby said shocked. "Sure, do you want anything else instead?"

Emma contemplated it for a minute before her head perked up and she asked, "Do you have any pickles?"

"Yeah…" Ruby said unsure where this was going.

"And vanilla ice cream?"

Ruby's mouth popped open in surprise, along with Snow's. "You want vanilla ice cream and a side of pickles?" she asked in disbelief.

"Actually can I get the pickles on top of the ice cream? Thanks Rubes," she said as if it was the most normal thing to order for breakfast.

"Sure thing Emma…are you sure you're not sick or something?" Ruby asked.

"No I feel perfectly fine. It just sounds really good right now."

"Ok Emma," Ruby said as she walked away.

Snow looked absolutely disgusted at what her daughter had just ordered but she kept her mouth shut, she was learning new things about Emma every day. The two were quiet until Emma's odd concoction arrived and she dug right in.

"Did you mean what you said? About being in my corner with all of this?" she asked between bites.

Snow gave her a look of pure love before answering, "Of course I meant it. You're my daughter Emma and I know you're a grown woman but it doesn't mean you have to go through life alone, without anybody else fighting for you."

A single tear slid down Emma's cheek as she let those words sink in, she wasn't alone anymore. She had Regina and Henry without a doubt but until today she still had some resignations about her mother. Now though, that thought was banished from her mind. She chuckled as she wiped at her eyes, "My stupid hormones are driving me nuts. Aunt Flo must be coming soon."

Snow beamed at her daughter, she knew everything would be ok from here on out. No matter what else happened Emma knew she would be there for her and that was enough for Snow. She wasn't there when Emma was growing up but that didn't mean she couldn't be there for her now. The look of horror on Emma's face quickly brought her out of her reverie though. "What's wrong?"

"It can't be…" Emma mumbled to herself.

"What is it Emma?"

"It's not possible…it…3 months ago…no…" Emma's eyes widened further as she pushed the half-eaten bowl of ice cream away suddenly disgusted with it.

If Snow wasn't so worried she would be laughing right now, as if Emma had just realized what she ordered. "I thought you were nuts for ordering that anyway," she tried but it was like Emma couldn't hear her. Wanting answers she wasn't getting she reached over and squeezed Emma's hand bringing her back to the present. "Emma what is it?"

Emma locked eyes with Snow, a sudden clarity had taken over the emerald green eyes, but she still looked terrified. "It's been 3 months since my last period. Snow please tell me…it's not…is it possible for two women to make a baby?" she whispered.

"Well yeah, they have in vitro fertilization here but I thought you would have known that." Emma shook her head slightly from side to side and Snow gave a sudden gasp, the severity of situation had just hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You mean by magic?"

Emma's only response was a blank stare.

"It's possible yes but it takes two very strong magical beings and in most cases true love…oh my." Snow looked as if she was about to faint. "Emma are you? Do you think you're—"

"I don't know!" Emma hissed.

"What makes you think you could be?" Snow asked timidly.

"Because when I was pregnant with Henry I craved chocolate ice cream and hot peppers. And besides I haven't had my period in 3 months!" She ran her fingers through her hair and mumbled, "Oh my god, what am I gonna do?"

Snow gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "You need to go to the pharmacy and find out for sure. And then if you are you need to go home and tell Regina."

More tears started streaming down her cheeks then, "What if she thinks I cheated on her? Or what if she doesn't want this? We haven't discussed kids or anything oh my god—"

"Emma take a deep breath and calm down. Regina's smart and she grew up with magic, she knows what can come of it. She won't think you cheated on her and I can almost guarantee she will want it if this is for sure what's happening."

Emma grabbed a hold of Snow's hand and tried to find strength in the other woman's grasp. She knew things would be ok, but the last time she found herself in this situation she had to go through things alone and in jail. Luckily neither of those were true now, she had Regina and her parents, her mother at least. She took a few deep breaths before she dared to speak again. "You're right, all Regina wants is a family of her own. And now we might be adding one more."

Snow beamed at her daughter, "This is so exciting Emma! And I get to be here for you this time!"

"Yes but I need to find out the truth before this gets bigger than it should. And if it is true then I need to tell Regina first. Promise me Snow you won't say anything?"

"You're right, Regina should know first. My lips are sealed."

* * *

Emma sent a quick text to Regina telling her that breakfast with her mother was running a bit late but that she would be home as soon as she could. She walked down the block to the pharmacy but as soon as she entered her anxiety came back tenfold. The pharmacist waved at Emma as she made her way to the back of the store and she started thinking about how she was going to buy the pregnancy test without raising any suspicious questions. She considered stealing it but with her standing as the sheriff that didn't seem like the best option. She gathered her nerves, picked one out and headed to the register.

When she placed the item on the counter he gave her an odd look but didn't say a word. "It's for a friend," she said sheepishly, "she was just too embarrassed to buy it herself. Since I've gone through this before I volunteered to buy it for her." He gave her a small smile, telling her he didn't believe a word of it but thankfully he didn't say anything as Emma grabbed the bag off the counter and headed for the door.

Clutching the paper bag to her chest, she headed for the library, her next destination. If she really was pregnant then she wanted to tell Regina in the perfect way and she had just the idea for it. The bell above the door tinkled softly as she entered and she saw Belle behind the counter, organizing books on a cart.

"Hey Belle, how are you?"

"Emma! Hi!" Belle came out from behind the counter and wrapped Emma in a hug, squeezing her tight. "I'm good, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you and Regina doing?"

Emma's smile lit up her entire face, and that was the only answer Belle needed. "That good huh? Well I'm happy to hear it," she said. "What brings you by Emma?"

"Well actually, I was hoping I could use the bathroom and then get a book for Regina? I want to surprise her but the circumstances are kind of odd and I was hoping you could do me a favor and not write this one down?"

"You know we don't have a copy of the lesbian Kama Sutra right? I checked out our only copy of it to Tink a few days ago."

Emma's mouth made an audible popping noise as her jaw fell in shock. "Wh— no Belle! Oh my good no that's not what I want!"

Belle's face finally broke open with the biggest grin Emma had ever seen the other woman have and soon the two were bursting into fits of laughter together. "I know I just wanted to pull your leg. Whatever you need go and take Emma. I trust you."

After three minutes of hell Emma's fumbling hang picked up the stick and dropped it in the sink, she cursed under her breath and picked up the stick again and when she turned it over a small smiling face greeted her.

* * *

When Regina entered the en suite for her nightly routine before bed, Emma jumped up and grabbed the book she had borrowed from the library; she had wrapped it in plain brown paper and attached a note on the outside with one simple word:

_Surprise_!

She placed the gift on Regina's pillow and fidgeted restlessly while she waited. When she heard the sink turn off she quickly crossed her legs and placed both of her hands on her stomach.

Regina emerged and immediately froze in the doorway. Emma's eyes were doe wide and she could have sworn she just caught her girlfriend's hand in the proverbial cookie jar. The real cookie jar was down in the kitchen though and nothing explained the odd behavior Emma had been displaying since she got home this afternoon.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked nervously.

Regina have a slight shake of her head before answering. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"What? Why? I mean, I haven't done anything wrong have I?" Emma wondered aloud as she ran her hand through her hair to settle it on the back of her neck.

"**Is **there something you've done wrong? You've been acting strangely since you had breakfast with your mother this morning," Regina crossed her arms across her chest and stood rooted to her spot.

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why question it?" Regina shot back.

"This might help explain things a little," Emma said as she gestured to the parcel on Regina's pillow.

"What is it?" Regina asked suspiciously.

Emma got up from the bed then and made her way over to where her girlfriend still stood. She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and leaned in close to her ear whispering, "It's a surprise." She gave Regina a quick kiss on the cheek before she grabbed her hang and pulled her towards the bed.

Regina grabbed the gift before she sat down cross-legged, Emma mirroring her in of her, she wanted to see Regina's face when she saw the title.

Regina turned the package over and over, inspecting every inch of it. "A surprise huh? What's the occasion?"

"You'll have to open it to find out."

Regina picked at a corner of the wrapping, she slowly peeled the top of the paper open. Emma could feel her heart hammering in her chest, sure it was going to burst out at any moment. Just when she thought she couldn't take the suspense any longer, Regina pulled the book out of the wrapping and burst into tears.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you're able to spend today with the ones you love. I thought you'd all appreciate an update today hopefully. As always enjoy!**

She looked at the blonde sitting across from her, through her tear soaked eyes she was the most beautiful blurry blonde she had ever seen. She traced the letters of the title again with her fingertips, **What to Expect When You're Expecting,** before a hand reached out for hers.

"Are you ok babe?" Emma asked softly.

Regina nodded her head slightly before she croaked out, "Are you sure?"

Emma's eyes filled with tears and a smile lit up her face before she answered with a simple, "Yes."

"H-how? When?"

"Magic I think. Snow says it's possible when two really powerful magical beings find true love."

"So your mother knows?" Regina choked out.

Emma had been prepared for this, she knew Regina wouldn't take it well if she thought she told Snow before she told her, but that was why she never told Snow one way or the other what had happened after she took the pregnancy test.

"She suspects, that's all."

Regina released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She was the first to know. Her girlfriend was pregnant and she was the first to know, she was going to be a mother again but this time she knew it would be different. She could stay at home with the baby and not have to worry about work and she would get to raise it with Emma. Her heart soared at the thought.

"You're really pregnant?" she said through a fresh round of tears.

Emma nodded as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I really am."

Regina jumped on her then, careful not to land fully on Emma's stomach and peppered her face with kisses. She planted a kiss directly over Emma's heart and said, "I couldn't be happier." Emma ran her fingers through short brown locks as Regina kissed her way down Emma's body. She attacked Emma's stomach with even more kisses and spoke directly to Emma's belly when she said, "And I can't wait to meet you little one."

When Emma woke the next morning she pinched her thigh, wondering if yesterday had just been a dream, but the pinch hurt and when she looked down to see Regina's hand splayed out protectively over her stomach she knew. It definitely wasn't a dream and she was definitely pregnant.

She sighed contentedly and drew small circles on Regina's lower back thinking about how far she'd come in the past 2 years. She went from moving every few months, to Boston, to Henry to Storybrooke. From fighting dragons to breaking curses to falling in love with the former Evil Queen. Her life had always been filled with adventure, it was just never the kind she thought she'd share with anybody let alone a family of her own and a new baby on the way. The old panic tried to strike again but she pushed it as far as down as she could, she wouldn't be needing that anymore. She had the love of her life and the family she had always dreamed of.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Regina quietly asked bringing Emma out of her reverie.

"I was just thinking about how unreal all of this is. Amazing. Wonderful. But unreal all the same." She turned her head to see Regina give her a sleepy smile.

"So was I," the brunette admitted, "but it doesn't mean I want it any less."

"I wouldn't change things for the world," Emma said as she leaned over to give Regina a kiss. "What about you?"

Regina thought about everything that had changed for her over the past 2 years and a small sad smile graced her lips.

"Me either," she said quietly.

Emma sat up a bit and looked down at the beautiful woman next to her. "What's wrong Gina?"

"Nothing," she replied a little too quickly.

"Hey come on," Emma said wrapping Regina tighter in her arms. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Honestly it's nothing, don't worry."

Emma stayed quiet contemplating what could be wrong, and then it hit her. "You can carry the next one babe, I promise."

"How did you—"

"I figured it out," Emma said smiling.

"You have to believe I couldn't be happier. It's just…I want to know what it feels like too," Regina said quietly.

"And you will, I promise. We made magic together once, we can do it again." Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's temple and smoothed her hair back. "We will find a way to get you pregnant because I believe you would be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world."

"What about Henry?"

"I don't think being pregnant would really suit him," Emma replied which earned her a playful smack on the arm. "We can tell him whenever you want to. Do you think he'll take it well?"

Regina gave a snort of laughter before she said, "When he was younger he used to bed me for a little brother or sister until I explained to him that I needed a man in my life to make that happen. Then he would puff up his chest real big and say 'I'm a man mama.' He never did understand why that made me laugh so much. But then he got older and slowly started hating me and I couldn't bear the thought of having 2 children that hated me, so I pushed the thought from my mind."

"And now?" Emma asked unsure.

"And now," Regina started before kissing Emma deeply, "I'm more sure than anything."

* * *

They decided to tell Henry and Snow together at dinner that night. Emma had been adamant that Charming was not welcome and for once neither Snow nor Henry argued.

Emma and Henry spend the afternoon playing video games together, even though Emma was worse than Regina, Henry never complained, he liked spending time with his mom. But when Emma burst into tears with no real explanation as to why, Henry jumped up suddenly remembering he offered to help Regina with dinner.

A few minutes later Regina entered the den to find Emma sobbing uncontrollably at the television screen filled with zombies. Regina ran her hand over Emma's head, smoothing her hair back as she gathered Emma into her arms. "Shh, it's ok dear. It's just a game."

"I-I-I know but the zombies…they ate all my sunflowers," Emma said through her hiccups.

"Well that's the point dear," Regina chuckled lightly not wanting to upset Emma even more. She looked around the room to make sure Henry wasn't standing just outside the door before she leaned in close and whispered, "Were you like this with Henry too?"

Emma took a deep breath to clear away the hiccups from her crying before she answered, "No, I was angry all the time. I had just been locked up and then I found out I was pregnant and I was just angry. Angry at Neal and at the world that seemed out to get me."

Regina squeezed Emma closer to her and gave her a reassuring kiss on the temple. "Well this time will be different. You have me love, and together we will get through this."

When Snow arrived that night for dinner she could hardly contain her excitement. She stood bouncing on her toes as she waited for someone, anyone, to answer the door. She quickly schooled her features through as the door opened and Henry stood there smiling up at her.

"Hi gram!"

"Henry hi, how are you?" she asked as she wrapped him up in her arms.

He squeezed back tightly before he let go and moved to the side to let her in. "I'm god, but watch out for mom, she's been crying off and on all day."

"Oh?" Snow asked feigning surprise. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine, it's probably PMS or something," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah probably. Where are your moms anyway?"

"They're in the kitchen."

Snow started to walk away but before she got too far Henry grabbed her hand. "How's grandpa?" he whispered.

Snow bobbed her head up and down as she said, "He's ok. He misses you and your mom."

"Don't you mean moms?"

"I'm working on it Henry, I promise."

He nodded his head, accepting it for what it was, the best he was going to get, and then he grabbed Snow's hand and lead her back toward the kitchen.

* * *

"So there's a reason I asked Snow over for dinner and it wasn't just to spend time with her although that was nice too." Regina reached over and squeezed Emma's hand, she wanted the blonde to feel her support. They had spent all morning talking about the pregnancy; what they wanted, both agreed a girl but they would be happy regardless, what names they might pick out and how they were going to tell Henry. Again they agreed that the best way to handle it would be to just be straightforward and honest with him. Regina's anxiety was running a little high but she was hoping for the best with all of this. She also knew though that all the strength she had would be good for Emma too which is why she gave her hand a little squeeze before she continued. "Henry there's really no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna out and say it. I'm pregnant."

Emma took a deep breath as she let those words settle in. She chanced a look at Snow whose smile was taking over her entire face. She looked at Regina sitting next to her, but she was staring intently at Henry waiting for a reaction. After five minutes of silence Snow chose the opportunity to say, "Well I think it's wonderful! Congratulations you two, really." She got up and walked around the table to envelop both of them in a hug.

After they all sat back down Regina looked at her son and started to worry. He still hadn't said anything, she was sure he was going to be happy though. She was almost positive he would be elated at the news of him finally being a big brother.

"Henry dear? Are you ok?"

He snapped back to reality after Regina addressed him but he still had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Did you…you didn't cheat on my mom did you?" he asked quietly.

"What?! No Henry I didn't cheat on your mom."

"Well then how are you pregnant?"

All 3 women in the room exchanged a look, Emma and Regina hadn't prepared for the "how" question to come from him.

"Magic," Regina supplied letting the word hang in the air.

"Oh you mean—"

"Magic," Regina said again with finality.

Henry's entire face lit up then as he jumped up from his chair and rushed around to the other side of the table wrapping an arm around Regina and Emma both, squishing all of their faces together.

The sound of a camera shutter brought their attention to Snow who was holding up her phone looking innocent. "What? I thought you'd want to remember this moment."

"This is so awesome," Henry exclaimed. "I get to be a big brother finally! Do we know what it is yet?"

"Not yet kid," Emma laughed, "I'm guessing I'm only about 3 months along if that. But you can be there when we find out if you want."

"Cool."

"Snow, if you wouldn't mind can we keep this to just us for a little while?" Regina asked, unsure if she should be putting her trust in the woman sitting across from her again or not.

Snow looked just as shocked at the question and who was asking it but she wasn't going to ruin this special time for her daughter or her family. "Of course Regina, and thank you for trusting me again. I know it's not easy but—"

"It's a work in progress," Regina cut in, smiling to take the edge off her words.

"That includes Charming. If and when I decide to tell him is up to me," Emma supplied.

Snow took a minute longer to reply this time, this was such an exciting day but she also understood how deeply Emma had been hurt and she accepted that this was Emma's news to tell. "Ok, I'll let you tell your father when you're ready. But I wouldn't wait too long to tell him after you start telling other people. He'll find out sooner or later."

"I know," Emma said as she placed a hand over her stomach, "but it needs to be on my time. When I can trust him again."

* * *

Regina was laying on Emma's chest listening to her heartbeat, slowly falling asleep until Emma broke the silence.

"I think Henry took the news ok, don't you?"

"Of course he did dear. Didn't you hear how excited he was?"

"Yeah but I was still nervous."

Regina lifter her head to look deep into emerald green eyes, "You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about. You have us. We will take care of you and I have a feeling Henry will make a wonderful big brother when the time comes."

"Yeah you're right babe," Emma said.

"I know I am," Regina said before she gave Emma a long goodnight kiss. "Now get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." She leaned down and kissed Emma's stomach, "Good night little one. I can't wait to meet you." She placed a protective hand over Emma's belly and her head over Emma's heart again. She would protect both of them at any cost, even in sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**3 Months Later**

Snow woke to the sound of a steady scraping noise coming from the kitchen. She stayed in bed for a while thinking about how things had been coming along with Charming, unfortunately to her and Henry's dismay, things hadn't changed much for the better. She had attempted to talk to Charming numerous times concerning their daughter, how he was being ridiculous about the entire situation and he still felt like he was making the right decision. They had argued on a regular basis, Snow sticking to her ground firmly telling him that if he wasn't careful he was going to lose his daughter, and unbeknownst to him, his new grandchild too. She shook her head trying to clear the fog and focus on the day ahead of her. Today was Emma's 3 month check-up and she had been invited to tag along with her and Regina. The scraping noise was still emanating from the kitchen so taking a deep breath, she decided to finally face the day ahead of her and get out of bed.

She found Charming sitting at the kitchen table with his long sword in his lap, honing the fine edge with a whetstone and oilcloth. He didn't stop his ministrations when she entered, he simply stayed focused on the task at hand, grunting every now and then.

"You do know that the sheriff's department provides weapons don't you?" she quipped easily pouring herself a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

"Yep."

One word answers had been his favorite form of communication for little over the past week. She wasn't surprised any longer but it still cut her just as easily as the sword that he was sharpening could have. When they were in the Enchanted Forest things were never this tense, they were never this distant. They were the ones who would always find each other, no matter what stood in the way. The evil queen couldn't keep them apart, the wanted posters only seemed to fuel the attraction at the beginning. But now, one word answers is what they had come to. She thought about ignoring him, giving him a healthy dose of the silent treatment but the open threat of the sword was too much for her to handle. There was no need to sharpen a sword that hung on a peg all its days. Her curiosity was piqued.

"What're you planning on doing with it then?"

He stopped his ministrations then to finally lock eyes with her. There was no warmth in his eyes any longer and there hadn't been for quite some time. His eyes were harsh and cold, they no longer held that brilliant spark of life and passion.

"I have a plan," he said tersely.

Snow huffed out in exasperation, she didn't even have this much trouble with her kids at school.

"What grand plan is this?"

She dug around in the fridge looking for something to snack on before she left, but with her head stuck in the refrigerator she could have sworn she heard his next words wrong. "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"I **said**, I have a plan to stop Regina from ruining our daughter's life any more than she already has."

"You what?!" Snow exclaimed losing her cool and forgetting about the snack.

"I said—"

"I heard what you said! I was just hoping you would be smart enough to amend it," she said pointedly.

"And why should I?" he shouted, setting the sword aside and rising to his feet.

_Your daughter is pregnant, _Snow thought to herself but what she said was, "Because Charming it's ridiculous! Your daughter is happy! Which you would know if you pulled your head out of your ass long enough to go and see her."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked indignant.

"Exactly what it sounds like! You're too busy sitting here nursing your ego you're too blind to see past your own nose! Emma is **happy, **Charming. Regina makes her **happy.** And I think it's time you grew up and realized that sometimes what we want for her isn't what she wants for herself. And considering you know how that feels, I'm shocked that you don't agree with me."

"My situation was different and you know it Snow! So don't stand here and lecture me about it."

She took a step closer to him, getting up in his face and in a deadly calm whisper she said, "If you even think about going over there and trying to ruin her happy ending I'll leave you in a heartbeat. There are no lands to divvy up, no kingdom to worry about here. The only thing I will ever worry about is Emma's happiness and if you're too stupid to see that then I was wrong about you all along."

He sat down with an audible thump in the chair, leaning as far back from her as the chair would allow. His breath escaped his lungs in a giant whoosh, not believing the threat that just escaped her mouth. He locked eyes with her again, searching for the slightest hint that she wasn't as serious as she sounded, but her eyes glared back at him unrelenting.

"You've made your decision and I've made mine," he said, unable to maintain eye contact with her.

She didn't respond, she didn't even look at him. She simply walked to the door, grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her as she left.

* * *

The three women sat huddled in a corner in the doctor's office, talking in quiet whispers. As soon as Snow had made it to their house, Emma could tell something was wrong and Regina finally coaxed Snow into recounting the story of her morning. Regina sat there seething, knowing that she couldn't provoke him, Henry would never forgive her. She knew at this point that Emma didn't care one way or the other if her father was in her life, but it wasn't just about her anymore, it was about Henry and their unborn child as well. Since Henry's unexpected entrance in her life, she had always put family first, especially her son. But now she had a growing family and the most important thing to her was their safety. Emma's magic was still too sporadic, only just discovering it after she had gotten pregnant, but Regina had honed her skill. She had mastered it. And now, it seemed was her time to shine, if only she could convince the other two to let her take the fight to Charming.

"Don't you see Regina? That's exactly what he wants!" Snow argued.

"I know that but his sword would be no match for my magic. We all know this. I wouldn't even have to use it against him, I could just use it to scare him a little," she said a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

Emma eyed her suspiciously before Regina relented, "Ok a lot."

"But what about Henry?" Emma asked. "He adores his grandfather, he's convinced that something else could change his mind about everything. He thinks I should tell him I'm pregnant."

"Absolutely not."

"No way."

Emma looked at the brunettes sitting across from her with a confused look on her face. She had expected the no from Regina but she couldn't understand it from her own mother. "Why not Snow?"

"Because that's what he wants. He's convinced he can break you and Regina up and that sword play is the answer. What if something happens and you lose—"

"That won't happen," Regina interjected. "I won't let her within 20 feet of him."

"Miss Swan, we're ready for you now."

All three women looked up, forgetting for a moment that they were waiting for the doctor. Snow grabbed Emma's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze before she and Regina made their way into the exam room. The nurse handed Emma a robe to change into and then left the room, telling them the doctor would be along shortly.

She sat on the exam table, staring at the far wall when a gentle hand on her shoulder shook her out of her reverie.

"Are you ok love?" Regina asked tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just stressed about this whole Charming situation."

Regina took a deep breath before she dared to speak, she knew what she was about to say needed to be said but it didn't make it any easier that she was the one who had to say it. "Darling," she started before coming around to face Emma fully. "I need you to know that no matter what you decide I'll support you. I can stop him before it even starts though if you want that too."

Emma looked up into the chocolate brown orbs that were boring into her soul and she knew, she could feel, that all she had to do was give the ok and Regina would do it without a second thought. But that wasn't them anymore, and Emma knew it wasn't the right decision to make. "No babe, I couldn't let you go through with it. But I also know telling him isn't the right decision either, it might push him even further over the edge."

Regina nodded her head in acquiescence, knowing that Emma was making the right choice. "If you change your mind love, just let me know," she said before leaning in for a kiss.

Emma deepened the kiss, wrapping her hand around the back of Regina's neck holding her in place. "I love you, and I promise you'll be by my side every step of the way. I think I have a plan."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/U: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! I'm sorry the updates aren't coming as quickly as some of you may like but I promise I'm doing my best. I wish everyone a safe and Happy New Year! As always, reviews are more than welcome, enjoy!**

The three women sat around the dining room table each with a cup of tea trying to figure out if Emma was a genius or just plain crazy. Her plan had been simple enough, open a portal and send her father to another dimension, another world. She repeated the words as if it was the simplest thing in the world but Snow and Regina both had their doubts.

"What if you get sucked in behind him Emma?" Snow questioned.

"That won't happen," Regina answered, "I could easily anchor Emma to the chair and place a protective barrier around her."

Snow looked at Regina wondering just how often the other woman had thought about this in the hour it had been since Emma first revealed her idea. Surely Regina's first priority was the safety of Emma and the baby and Snow trusted Regina's magic to hold, but the real question is would she be able to hold back? Would Regina be able to hold back enough and not just vanquish Charming with a simple fireball to the chest? And Snow, would she be willing to let Emma carry out her plan without interfering one last time? The answer was easy, of course she could, and she knew it deep down in her heart.

"You won't fireball him Regina? No matter what happens?" Snow asked quietly.

"I won't Snow, don't worry. He may be a monster who's trying to harm my family but he's still your husband. He's still a person who deserves to live. So long as he doesn't raise that damned sword towards Emma you have my word," she added as an afterthought.

Emma sat quietly with her hands splayed protectively across her belly, something she had found herself doing more of recently. It wasn't conscious thought that led her to it either, it just always seemed to happen, instinctively. Maternally. She knew that her family would be safe once their plan was complete, but it didn't help to curb her anxiety thinking of the days to come. She knew it would be hard, coaxing him here to sit and talk with her only to have it end in his demise, but she didn't want to have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her days either. She knew in the long run it had to be done, and she still had Snow so she wouldn't be completely without parents like she had been her entire life. Maybe that's why she was handling this so well, and she had been so quick to come up with a solution; she had gone so long without parents that it didn't faze her to spend the rest of her days with no father. She still had Snow, Regina and Henry and none of them wanted to kill her. No, sending Charming to another world was definitely for the best.

She clapped her hands together once before she spoke, "How do we get him there? What can we use for a portal?"

Regina and Snow slipped quietly into thought, each trying to come up with a solution that would work. The beans were gone and Regina had used her one and only object to retrieve that apple with Jefferson. She propped her chin in her hand on the table and huffed slightly.

"It would have to be a magical object of sorts. Something from the other world, with a lot of meaning for the person who it's being cast for which in this case is Charming," she said matter-of-factly.

Snow sat attentively listening to every word Regina was saying, silently twisting the ring on her finger. She was trying to think of an idea of her own when she sat bolt upright and let out a stifled gasp, her hands clasped tightly.

"What is it Snow?" Emma asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"W-w-what about…" Snow took a deep breath, looking down at her left hand and the ring she always found herself playing with absentmindedly. "What about my ring? My wedding ring?"

"That could work," Regina said nodding her head.

Emma shot her a look across the table that spoke volumes. Obviously this is not what Emma was expecting, she hadn't known the real sacrifice it would take to create a portal without a bean. She hadn't been there when Regina opened the other one, causing her to lose the ring Daniel had once given her. Regina reached her hand across the table, gesturing for Emma to take it. Emma slowly slid her hand across the table and intertwined her fingers with Regina's. "It may be the only way love," Regina said softly squeezing Emma's hand.

Emma looked at Snow then who only nodded her head silently. "How do you know it'll work?"

"Because I've used the same method before when I retrieved the apple that poisoned Henry on accident."

"Oh," Emma said bluntly. She looked at Snow then, who hadn't said a word since she suggested using her ring. "Are you sure mom? I mean it's the last thing you'll have that ties you to him."

"No it's not. I'll have his memories in my heart. The good ones anyway, I've been trying to erase the last few months and I think this may be the only way for us to both get what we want."

After they all agreed that this was truly the only way, Regina walked Emma through the steps of opening the portal and what all it would entail. She would only have one chance to make it work, so she had to have complete faith in it working. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair, taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She knew this needed to happen, having this all on her shoulders shouldn't be a problem. She'd fought a dragon. She'd broken the curse. She could do this! It was only opening a portal and sending her father away forever, no big deal right?

She felt warm hands grip her shoulders from above and start massaging the tense muscles there. She relaxed even further into the touch, silently grateful for her girlfriend's strong hands and intuitive nature. She had noticed that all through the talk Emma had only contributed only a little after explaining the basis of her idea. She wondered what was going through that beautiful blonde head but she knew better than to ask right now. Instead, she continued her ministrations on Emma's shoulders before moving her hands up to her neck and leaning down, placing a soft kiss on the shell of Emma's ear.

"Are you ok dear?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine babe, don't worry about me."

"I will always worry about you love, you and that little one inside your belly anyway."

Emma craned her neck up and tilted her head back so that she could look at the beautiful chocolate orbs that seemed to pierce right through to her soul. She smiled widely, taking in the gorgeous face that was framed by dark locks. "Did Snow leave?"

"Yes she did, we agreed tomorrow would be the best day. Henry will be in school and it won't let your nerves sink in too deeply."

Emma nodded her head in acceptance but didn't say anything. Instead she relaxed into Regina's embrace once more and let the brunette work her massage magic. She was starting to doze sitting at the table when Regina's soft voice brought her back from dreamland.

"My love, we have to tell Henry."

"Hmmph," came the sleepy answer.

"We can't just send his grandfather to another realm without telling him or explaining to him why we did it."

Emma rubbed her eyes sleepily trying to rouse herself from falling back asleep. Regina's hands really could work magic, in more way than one.

"I know, I know. You're right, it's just not a conversation I'm looking forward to having," Emma said dejectedly.

Regina came around to kneel in front of Emma, cupping her face in both of her hands she said, "I know love, but together we will get through this. He needs to know the truth. He deserves that much."

* * *

After dinner that night Henry, Regina and Emma sat in the family room, the mood somber and tense. Henry bounced his knee up and down in anticipation of the bad news to come. Nobody had told him what was going on but he could feel something wasn't right. His mind reeling, thinking of every bad thought possible he broke the silence in a rush, "The baby's ok right?"

"Yes dear, the baby is fine. Healthy as can be according to the doctor actually," Regina responded. "But," she paused trying to gather her strength, "something else is wrong."

He waited as patiently as his little body could muster, and just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore Emma spoke up, "It's about your grandfather Henry…"

"What about him? I know grandma is trying to get him to come around to everything," he looked down at the floor, his stomach writhing, "it's not going that good is it?"

"No sweetie it's not," Regina responded softly. She reached over to hold Henry's hand in hers, rubbing small circles over the back of it. "It's gotten worse actually."

"How bad is it mom?"

Emma looked like she was about to be sick, but she knew that her son deserved the truth above all else. With everything he had been through with the curse and Regina basically lying to him since he discovered the book, he definitely deserved the truth.

"Ok here's the deal kid. Snow told your mom and me some really disturbing stuff today. Stuff that is serious and could affect us as a family," Emma said.

"Like what?"

"I think…we think that Charming means to cause me or your mom harm. He was sharpening his sword today and he made it perfectly clear that he's going to stop me one way or another from staying with your mom."

Henry's eyes just about popped out of his head at this information. He jumped to his feet and started pacing the length of the room mumbling under his breath. He ran a hand through his short ruffled hair and kept mumbling. If the situation wasn't so serious his behavior would be comical. Neither woman could begin to imagine what was going through his head right now though.

"I'm gonna beat him up!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Nobody threatens you mom!"

"Henry calm down," Emma said raising her voice slightly.

He kept pacing the room, not listening to his mother or the small voice of reason trying to speak up in his head.

"Henry," Regina spoke in a commanding tone and he stopped in his tracks. He looked sheepishly at both of his mothers sitting on the couch and then down at his feet. "Come sit down," she said in a voice that brooked no argument.

He walked over to the couch and sat down as he was instructed. He kept his mouth shut though and waited for his mother to say something.

"Henry listen, as courageous as it is for you to want to do something, it would also be somewhat foolish." He opened his mouth to argue but Regina held up a hand between them, silently telling him to not even try it. "We have a plan that will get rid of him and the threat upon this family forever. We're telling you because you deserve to know, but we aren't asking for your help dear. We can do this and your grandmother is going to help."

Henry wanted to argue, wanted to say he was old enough to handle this situation but he knew that his voice would fall on deaf ears. He knew deep down he was too young to make any big impact on what would happen and he would have no chance of facing his grandfather face to face. Instead, he relented to his mother's plea. "Ok, I won't fight, but I want to help somehow. How can I do that?"

"Well, dear the only thing I can really think of is if you just go to school tomorrow and let us handle things here."

"Yeah Henry," Emma started surprising the other two people on the couch, "what we have planned for tomorrow is complicated and it's kinda dangerous. I don't want you anywhere near it when it goes down."

"So what? I'm just supposed to sit at school while you guys are in danger?"

"We aren't going to be in any real danger dear, I'll be here and my magic is stronger than ever since the curse broke. But I'm not going to need it. We're going to send your grandfather through a portal to another realm and he can live out his days alone," Regina said.

"So you're not gonna kill him? Or rip out his heart?"

"What?! No Henry of course not!" Emma piped in again.

"Ok then, I'll go to school. But can I be honest about something moms?"

Emma and Regina both nodded their heads, waiting to hear his confession.

"I kinda knew this was gonna happen. I mean, I could feel it here," he gestured just under his heart, "I could feel something wasn't right. That **he** wasn't right. I don't know why and I can't explain it but when grandma told me she still hadn't been able to get through to him 3 months ago I lost hope."

Emma and Regina shared a look that spoke volumes. Their son who was a fountain of hope, had finally lost it with someone. The look of despair and total loss on their son's face was one neither woman ever hoped to see again or directed at them. They had always been able to count on Henry for everlasting hope and optimism, but now that he had given that up, they knew this was the right decision. No matter what Emma had been feeling earlier in the day that feeling had dissipated now. Now her gut was burning with determination, not only to protect the small being that grew inside her that was growing bigger every day, it was also for the family she had on this couch. The ones who had in a sense adopted her, and she adopted them just as easily. She would protect her forever family no matter what the cost, even if it meant sending her own father to finish out his days living a lonely deserted life, in another realm, alone. Of that she was more than sure now.


	17. Chapter 17

She didn't know how many hours had passed, or if she'd even slept, but her body was telling her no she hadn't. She had too much on her mind, that she knew. Her fears about tomorrow were eating away at her and she couldn't figure out how to calm down at all. Everything had been precision planned, she knew the drill; she would open the portal after Regina had cast a protection spell around her and their unborn child and Charming would get sucked through. No big deal. She certainly wasn't sad about losing her erstwhile father, especially after everything she had learned about the man and what he was planning on doing. How could he even think about hurting her let alone attempting to kill her? The only logical reason she could think for her alertness was the simple fear of the unknown. She had always embraced it when she was a teenager growing up in the system, it made life worth it for her. Never knowing what would happen one day from the next was all part of the adventure, but this? This was her family, her unborn child. It wasn't just about her anymore and catching the next perp or stealing to eat. It was her livelihood, her family. That's what was bothering her. What if something went wrong tomorrow and the protection spell didn't work? What would she do if she got sucked into the portal with her angry sword wielding father? She would fight for her life, for the life growing inside of her. But she didn't know the first thing about the Enchanted Forest other than what she read in Henry's book and that thought alone terrified her. She knew technology and phones and GPS. She didn't know how to navigate by the stars or forage for food, not really anyway. And she had another depending on her to make it through this.

She placed a protective hand over her belly and rolled onto her side to face her girlfriend, not in the least bit surprised to find chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Regina asked softly as she cupped Emma's cheek.

Emma shook her head slightly and looked down at her swollen belly, "I just couldn't sleep."

Regina quirked an eyebrow, knowing full well there was more going on that beautiful head than Emma was letting on. She leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Please? I'd like to help if I can."

"It's just…" Emma started feeling the lump in her throat rise, choking back tears she continued, "what if I can't do this? What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't my love," Regina responded surely.

"But how do you know?" Emma sounded so vulnerable in that moment that it clutched at Regina's heart. She hadn't seen this side of Emma often but whenever she did she took it seriously, knowing that it wasn't easy for Emma to admit fear of any kind. And it secured her feeling that Emma was letting her walls down more and more as every day passed.

"Because I just do. I have faith in my magic, I know what I'm capable of and you should too at this point. A protection spell is easy Emma, and I'm going to do everything I can to add every possible layer of protection that I can. I will _not _let you get sucked into that portal Emma. I promise you that. I will do everything it takes to protect you and our little one." Regina swiped her thumb across Emma's cheek as a single tear fell. She knew Emma was worried about tomorrow but she needed her to believe in her. She needed her to know that ever since Emma came to her and started leaving the notes, that she would not let anything happen to her, even if that meant her own demise. She loved her that much. "I love you Emma Swan, and nothing is going to happen to you."

"I love you too baby," Emma croaked through her tears.

Regina leaned over further and kissed away the tears, not wanting Emma to have any doubt in her mind about just how she felt about her. She peppered kisses all over Emma's face, going from cheek to cheek to forehead to the tip of her nose. It earned her a smile and a hand wrapped around her waist pulling her in closer, unwilling to stop, she started kissing Emma's neck just behind her ear. A soft gasp escaped Emma's lips and Regina nipped at the spot she had just finished kissing. She licked the hollow of Emma's ear before biting down on the lobe, and Emma threaded her fingers through Regina's hair pulling her impossibly closer.

"Please…" Emma whispered in her ear.

Regina didn't need anything more, she rolled over on top of Emma climbing on her hands and knees to keep the pressure off of Emma's belly. Their lips crashed together in a passionate, hungry kiss as Emma's hands grabbed onto Regina's ass and squeezed. Regina let out a soft moan before dipping her head and kissing over Emma's heart, she quickly pulled off the tank top that kept her from what she wanted and as soon as Emma's hardened nipples were free, Regina latched onto one. Emma's back arched up to meet her, while pulling Regina's head down harder, needing more. Regina playfully bit the hardened peak in her mouth and Emma let out a strangled gasp. She moved over to the other one paying it just as much attention.

Her hands wandered lowered, playfully dipping under the band of Emma's thong, teasing the naked flesh there. Emma's hips arched off the bed, silently begging for more. Regina hooked her fingers in the waistband and slowly started inching the thong off, kissing her way down every inch of Emma's body as she did. She kissed her way down one long toned leg and up the other one, nipping and sucking at Emma's inner thigh as she got closer to the heady scent that had her arousal heightened.

She heard a whimper from the head of the bed, but she didn't let it stop her from teasing some more. She placed soft kisses along the inside of Emma's thigh, she nipped at her hipbone, and she placed an open mouthed kiss just below Emma's navel. Regina crawled back up the length of Emma's body and kissed her slowly, tenderly. "I love you Emma Swan," she whispered.

"I love you too," Emma replied between kisses.

Regina slowly slid back down Emma's body and placed a gently kiss where Emma needed it most. Her hips bucked up to meet Regina's lips but Regina took her time, she wanted Emma to feel just how much she loved her. She dipped her tongue between Emma's wet folds and she heard a soft moan above her. She dipped her tongue again, slowly drinking up her girlfriend's arousal. Emma threaded her fingers through Regina's hair, guiding her back up to her clit, where Regina wrapped her lips around the throbbing bud and sucked.

"Oh god," Emma moaned.

Regina sucked harder at the sound of her girlfriend's voice, then licked the length of her again. She dipped her tongue a few more times before easily slipping a finger inside. She flicked her tongue over Emma's clit and hooked her finger in the way she knew Emma loved, she could feel Emma's walls tightening and she knew it wouldn't be long before Emma came undone. She wrapped her lips around Emma's clit again and thrusted harder, faster. She looked up to see Emma's mouth open in a silent scream as her walls closed tightly around Regina's finger and her juices flowed out. Regina slowly stopped her ministrations, letting Emma ride out the wave of her orgasm before she climbed back up and planted a soft, gentle kiss on Emma's lips.

After Emma's breathing slowed down, she opened her eyes and looked deep into Regina's, the silence speaking more than she ever could in that moment. Regina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Come on love, let's get some sleep. We need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

"Thank you," Emma said softly.

"Of course darling," Regina said lovingly before closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.

Henry woke before his mothers, knowing that today was a big day for them both. Today would be the day he lost his grandfather to another world. The man who had taught him to ride a horse and pick berries in the forest while hiking. He knew this was for the best, he didn't like the idea of anybody threatening his mom, either one of them. He had spent so much time resenting Regina that he didn't stop to think that if someone threatened her he would have reacted in the exact same way, he really had come a long way since he had brought Emma back to Storybrooke. But he knew this is what needed to happen, especially with a new baby brother or sister on the way. He was the man of the house and he wanted to protect his moms, because he knew that if Emma was in danger that meant Regina was too, she wouldn't let anything happen to Emma either. He didn't want to think about losing either one of them which is why he knew that this was for the best. But sending back to the Enchanted Forest didn't seem like enough to him; what if he found another portal and was able to come back? He needed something safer, which is why he found himself walking the short distance to the loft before school that morning.

He took a few deep breaths to steady himself before he went upstairs to the apartment to talk to his grandfather. He knew his moms would punish him when they found out but he wanted to help, he needed to prove he wasn't just a little kid anymore. He found himself standing in front of the apartment door with no recollection of getting there, but he didn't let that stop him from the task at hand.

He knocked sharply twice, expectantly waiting to hear the sounds of his grandfather's boots on the floor making their way to the door. A few seconds later he heard the steady sound and held his breath as the door swung open to reveal his grandfather.

"Henry. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Henry didn't answer right away but instead took a moment to take in the man before him. He looked the same, if not a little worse for wear around the edges, he had dark circles under his eyes and his jawbone seemed more pronounced somehow, like his face had started to sink in. It was probably from stress surrounding everything that had been going on but he didn't stop to ask. He ignored his grandfather completely after measuring him up and marched promptly into the loft.

"We need to talk," he said in as stern a voice as possible.

"Well come in then," Charming said unnecessarily, "have a seat kid."

Henry grabbed a stool and sat at the kitchen island. He had had so many good memories here, at this very tabletop with his family that he gathered his strength from those thoughts before starting. "I think you should leave town grandpa."

Charming narrowed his eyes at his grandson, unsure what to make of this impromptu visit and the attitude he was getting. Had Snow said something to Emma and Emma in turn had told Henry? Of course she had, he thought to himself, why wouldn't she?

"Henry, I think that this is something that's way over your head. And while I appreciate you trying to look out for me—"

"I'm not actually," he interrupted, "I'm looking out for my _moms._"

Charming emitted a low sound at the back of his throat and shrugged his shoulder slightly like the shirt he was wearing was all of a sudden too tight. "Henry listen to me…you're too young to understand everything that's going on. It all seems perfectly normal to you what with Regina adopting you when you were a baby and then you finding your real mom but it's not Henry. It's not normal."

"What is normal? A mom and a dad? No! Normal is a family that loves you and cares about you and will protect you no matter what. That's what normal is! You grew up in the Enchanted Forest, in a different time than I did so I get that you don't understand it. But you don't have to understand anything grandpa. All you need to know is that both of my moms are happier than I've ever seen either one of them on their own and that happiness comes from one another. Regina is the reason for Emma's happiness and the same thing goes for Regina. You're just too stubborn to see that!"

"Don't take that tone with me young man," Charming said sternly.

"I'll take any tone I want with you! You're right, I am a young man and I'm the man in my family and I'm going to protect my moms no matter what. So just pack what you need and leave town. Forget we ever existed, we'll be better off without you around anyway. I don't want moms to have to constantly look over their shoulders wondering what's gonna happen next. They've been through enough and it's about time they finally got their happy endings. With _each other."_ Henry levelled him with a cool stare, daring Charming to say something more. He hadn't come over looking to fight with his grandfather but anybody willing to say what he did deserved to be fought. He held his head high, pride filling him, challenging the man across from him but once he saw Charming slump his shoulders he knew he had won. He had finally gotten his point across.

Charming rubbed a hand over his face, his shoulders slumped, he seemed to deflate before Henry's eyes. He didn't say anything as he made his way into the bedroom, grabbing a bag and carelessly throwing things into it. Henry waited expectantly to see what would happen, his adrenaline still coursing through his veins. As Charming made his way back over to the kitchen island Henry braced himself for what he thought was coming. But what he thought would come never did. Charming grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note on it.

"Give this to your grandmother when you see her," he looked down at his grandson, hoping to find the words he knew he could never express. He settled instead for a gentle pat on the shoulder before saying, "Goodbye Henry," and walking out of the door.

Henry looked down at the note he had accidentally crumpled in his hand and was surprised to find a single tear roll down his cheek as he read what his grandfather had written;

**I don't want to be found anymore.**

**-C**


	18. Chapter 18

Snow woke up suddenly, gasping for air and panic gripping her chest. She had dozed fitfully off and on all night, never really falling into a deep and comfortable sleep. No wonder, she thought to herself, they were about to send Charming through a portal back to the Enchanted Forest. They had gone over the plan religiously the day before and she knew there was nothing really to worry about but there was still a small little something niggling at the back of her mind. She had faith in Regina's magic; had seen the damage she could do but had also seen the good she had done. She knew the power that lay inside of her and that alone loosened the iron grip of panic around her heart slightly.

She stretched as far as the little couch would allow her, Ruby had been kind enough to let her crash at her place since everything had progressed. She didn't go into the nitty gritty details but had told her enough for Ruby to insist on Snow staying. She glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed she still thankfully had an hour before she was supposed to go over to the loft and convince Charming to come over to Regina's to try and talk things out. She still wasn't sure how exactly she was going to make that happen but she knew she could do it. That was the one part of the plan the other two women had entrusted her with, besides handing over her ring, she had to make it happen _somehow. _

She couldn't just lay there and do nothing though because she knew if she did then her mind would start to race and she would start imagining all of the awful things that could go wrong. What if Emma got sucked through the portal with Charming? What if something happened to the baby with all the magic in the room? She tried to push the thought of any harm coming to the baby as far back in her mind as possible, that was a bad road to go down and she didn't want to wander down it alone. She quickly sat up and put her feet on the hardwood floor, finding comfort in the solidity of it beneath her feet. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and made her way into the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on.

A few moments later Ruby came down the stairs, her hair disheveled and dark circles under her eyes. Snow quirked an eyebrow silently questioning why Ruby looked like she had been run over by a truck but Ruby just shook her head. "Too early," she mumbled as she plopped herself down at the kitchen table.

"I hope this helps then," Snow said quietly as she placed a steaming mug of coffee under Ruby's nose before sitting down across from her and inhaling the steam from her own cup.

"How'd you sleep?" Ruby asked after taking a grateful sip of coffee.

"I didn't really. I had too much on my mind."

"That's understandable. You know everything's going to be ok though right? I mean if anybody can handle this situation it's Regina and Emma," Ruby said before reaching across the table and squeezing Snow's hand reassuringly.

Snow was silent for a few moments, her eyebrows creasing with worry. The tightness in her chest was creeping back in and she fought her hardest to push it away. She looked up and locked eyes with Ruby before barely nodding her head. "I know Ruby, it's just…I have the weirdest feeling about today. I'm not saying something is going to go wrong but something definitely doesn't feel right."

The corner of Ruby's mouth quirked up and she took another sip of coffee before saying, "It's ok to be nervous Snow, that's all it is, it's just nerves. And like I said, if anything _does _start to go wrong, Regina will be right there to jump in."

Snow let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Ruby was right, she was just nervous. Everything would be fine today, Emma would be covered with a protection spell and Regina would be ten feet away fireball in hand ready to throw if the need should arise. She shook her head as she smiled at herself, "You're right Ruby. Thank you, for letting me air my silly worries. I need to get dressed and go get Charming though. Thank you again," she said as she squeezed Ruby's hand one last time before letting go.

* * *

Snow walked to the loft in a daze, her legs carrying her automatically home she didn't have to think about where she was going, she just knew. It gave her time to clear her head and really center herself before attempting what she thought was surely going to be impossible without some form of bribery. She knew what had to be done though and at the risk of losing her daughter and unborn grandchild she knew she couldn't fail. She told herself it wasn't an option as she found herself staring up at the second story window that let light into her kitchen. She could do this. She had to do this. She steeled her nerves before making her way up the stairs, her head held high.

She knocked twice, waiting to hear Charming's feet make their way to the door. She waited a few moments more before leaning closer to the door, pressing her ear against the worn wood trying to hear something on the other side. She huffed out an exasperated sigh before knocking again louder. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, wondering what was taking him so long to answer the door. She knew he didn't have a job to go to anymore, and she was almost certain he hadn't gone for a hike, he usually saved those for the weekends.

Her patience and bravery was running short though so instead of trying one more time she reached out a shaking hand and tried the door knob. It turned easily and she took a tentative step forward, peeking her head around the door to scan the apartment for Charming. What she found though stopped her in her tracks.

"Henry? What're you doing here?!"

Henry hadn't moved from his seat at the kitchen island since his grandfather had left earlier. How long had it been he wondered. Minutes? It felt like hours to him since he had watched Charming walk out of the door, but he knew it couldn't have been. He didn't say a word, he just sat there his shoulders slightly shaking from the emotion he had been holding back. Snow crossed the room in a few quick strides, worry etched across her features as she realized he had been crying.

"What's wrong Henry? Talk to me sweetie, please. Was it Charming? He didn't try and hurt you did he?" Snow took a quick inventory, checking over all the places she could see. His eyes were red rimmed but that was only from the crying. She didn't see any visible marks or bruises on him though and she let out a tiny sigh of relief.

"He told me to give this to you," Henry croaked through his tears.

"He what?! What do you mean _told_? He's gone?" Snow took the crumpled note out of Henry's hands and a small sob escaped her lips. So that's what that feeling was, she thought to herself. That's why something felt off this morning when she woke up, Charming wasn't even around to send through the portal. Her mind started racing though trying to figure out if he had just given up and went to live in the forest like she knew he could or if something else had happened. She had to get to the bottom of this. "Henry will you please tell me what happened?"

Over the course of the next few minutes Henry told Snow what had transpired that morning after he showed up unannounced and had convinced his grandfather to leave town. Snow sank onto the stool next to Henry and started rubbing small comforting circles on his back. "I'm so sorry Henry, you shouldn't have had to do this." She held up the note in explanation but he shook his head, stopping any further apologies.

"I wanted to grandma. I needed to protect mom and Regina. I needed them to know they could count on me and I'm not the little boy they still think I am," he looked up at her with pride in his now dry eyes, his heart soaring at the feeling of actually accomplishing what he had set out to do.

"I know Henry, but still…we could have handled this. Your moms and I had it all planned out. Everything would have been ok," she said for the first time that morning believing it herself. She had had her doubts earlier and maybe it was only that Charming was really gone now that she believed it but she just knew, deep down in her heart, that everything would have worked out the way it was supposed to.

"I know. I just didn't want him finding another portal and coming back. That's why I convinced him to cross the town line and go out in our world. There's no magic out there and he won't ever be able to come back. Nobody will ever have to worry again."

She smiled at her grandson, admiring the young man he was becoming. He was right of course, they all needed to stop looking at him like the nine year old boy he once was, he would be a teenager in a few months and he was already showing signs of maturity she'd expect to see in anybody twice his age. The ringing of her phone brought her out of her reverie though and she reached in her pocket to answer it.

"If that's my mom please don't say I'm here, they think I'm at school right now," Henry pleaded before Snow could answer the phone.

"Hi Regina, I'm at Charming's right now and—"

Henry watched as a look of horror washed over his grandmother's face. His heart clenched tightly in his chest as he held his breath, waiting to find out what had happened.

"Slow down Regina…you're going where?" She held her breath as the next words floated through her ear and slammed into her brain like a freight train. "Ok I'll meet you at the hospital. And Regina? Try not to worry, Emma's strong, she'll be ok."

* * *

Emma stayed in bed taking stock of her body, starting with her toes until she worked her way up to her eyebrows. She tried focusing all of her energy on every individual limb as she told them to relax and unwind. Today was going to be fine and she had nothing worry about. She had full faith in her capabilities and even more faith in Regina's. She knew she was in good hands, but she still wanted to take these last five minutes to herself before getting out of the bed to start the coffee. Normally she wouldn't, with her pregnancy she was doing everything right this time, no caffeine, no junk food, nothing that could potentially harm the baby. Except opening a portal in their dining room and praying to the gods that she didn't get sucked through too, but that was a necessary evil. So today, she wanted all of her synapses firing at full speed, she wanted to be alert and awake and ready for anything.

She turned to see Regina lying there, staring at her with nothing but love in her eyes. She smiled softly as she rolled over and gave her a good morning kiss, lingering there for just a moment, wanting to take in everything she could. She drew strength from the love she felt radiating off of Regina and she felt a feeling settle in the pit of her stomach, today would be ok.

"Did you sleep at all?" Regina whispered.

"A little off and on, you?"

"Some, but I was worried about you," Regina answered honestly.

"I'll be ok babe, I always am," Emma said. "Besides, I have you as my backup and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm gonna head downstairs and put a pot of coffee on. Will you go check on Henry for me and make sure he's up for school please?"

"Of course my love, anything to make today easier for you."

"Thank you."

Emma was downstairs in her tank top and sleep shorts. She hadn't bothered changing yet because she knew she still had some time and she wanted to be as comfortable as possible before Charming came over. She heard Regina knock on Henry's door before the steady creak of the door opening made its way down the stairs. She walked over to the cupboard that held the coffee mugs and pulled out two, knowing Regina would want to be as alert as possible this morning too.

"Emma! He's not here!" Regina called down the stairs.

"What?! Where—" but she never got the chance to finish her sentence before her chest constricted and her world turned black as she collapsed on the cold tile, the mugs crashing to the floor.

"Emma!" Regina yelled as she raced down the stairs after hearing the mugs shatter. She came to a screeching halt as she rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Emma lying on the kitchen floor unconscious. "NO!" she screamed as she darted to Emma kneeling in the shattered glass beside her girlfriend's limp form.

Emma's eyelids started to flutter open but Regina could see her struggling to open her eyes completely. She placed one hand over Emma's heart feeling the steady beat and with the other she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed 9-1-1. "Emma, love, please come back to me," she cried as she waited for the dispatcher to pick up the phone.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" a female voice asked on the other end of the line.

"This is Mayor Mills at 108 Mifflin St. Emma just collapsed and she's four months pregnant. She's unconscious on the kitchen floor but still breathing and her heart beat is steady. Send an ambulance right away," she spoke quickly, efficiently, before hanging up. The fact that she referred to herself as the mayor again had gone unnoticed, her only focus now was Emma and the baby. She placed a hand over Emma's swollen stomach hoping to feel something move under it, she added a little more pressure and that's when she felt it. Was she sure? Yes, there it was again, a gentle push back against her hand. A sob escaped past her lips as she felt their son or daughter kick for the first time.

"Regina? What's going on?" Emma spoke softly, worry etched across her features.

"Sssshhhh, you're ok love. You're going to be ok, the paramedics are on their way," Regina tried to sound reassuring but the wobble in her voice gave her away. She cupped Emma's cheek gently as she spoke, trying her best to keep it together.

"What about Charming?"

"Don't worry about him now, we just need to make sure you and the baby are healthy," Regina said before she picked up her phone to make one more phone call. "Snow? I need you to meet me at the hospital, the paramedics are on their way here now. I'll explain when I see you there."


	19. Chapter 19

Regina had forced her way into the ambulance, not allowing either of the paramedics to tell her otherwise. She sat in the corner allowing the medics to their jobs, watching with a very close eye to make sure they were doing their jobs properly as though she knew exactly what should be done in that moment. They had hooked Emma up to the IV and had a bag of fluids going as soon as they got into the ambulance. Regina rode in silence, the tears streaming down her face as she held Emma's hand, praying to the gods that she would come back to her and that this wasn't the end. After all of the misery Regina had been put through with her love life she didn't think she could handle losing someone else. Emma had been the light that shone through her darkness and that light continued to grow day by day. She knew if Emma was taken from her then she would seek that black hole again for solace and she could feel deep down that no matter how hard anybody tried there would be no getting her back this time.

She tried pushing the dark thoughts to the back of her mind. She didn't want to travel down that road, she had to focus on the here and now and be there for Emma. She needed to bring her back into the world because they had a family to raise and a baby on the way. She placed a gentle hand on Emma's stomach hoping to feel that kick again, something that told her the baby was still ok. She didn't feel anything though and her heart plummeted. The baby would be ok, it had to be, there was no other option for Regina, no other option for Emma, and she had to hold onto that hope for both of them.

They pulled into the entrance for Emergency at Storybrooke Hospital and Regina looked around in a daze wondering why the ride had taken so long, when it really only took a few minutes. Time had slowed down for her and there was no way for her to speed things back up. She climbed out of the ambulance, still holding onto Emma's hand refusing to break that life line. She raced along with the stretcher they had her on, trying to understand everything the paramedics were telling the doctors but it all passed through her ears in a garbled string of words, things she couldn't comprehend at the moment. Before the doctors whisked Emma away for cat-scans and MRI's Regina could have sworn she felt the tiniest squeeze on her hand, she looked at Emma's eyes but they were still closed. She finally broke contact when she couldn't continue with them and she held her hands over her heart, embracing that infinitesimal squeeze she thought she had felt, using that hope she felt to keep the pieces of her heart from shattering completely.

* * *

She found a seat in the waiting room and collapsed into it. The tears on her cheeks had dried and the only thing she could do now was hope for the best. Emma was in the doctor's hands and she hated not having any control over any of it. But with the baby on the way it was too risky for her to attempt any form of magic to make things better. She had no idea how the magic would affect the baby and that was a risk she wasn't willing to take.

She bent over, head in her hands, silently praying things would work out for the best and that Emma was fine and the baby was still good too. The sounds around her diminished and everything faded to the background. She focused on her heartbeat, knowing it was the same as Emma's. Her heart hadn't stopped yet which meant Emma's hadn't either. She pulled strength from the steady beating until a small hand on her back pulled her out of her reverie.

She looked up to see Snow standing over her, worry etched across the features of her face. "How is she?"

"I have no idea to be honest," Regina choked out, fresh tears springing up in her eyes. "They took her back to run some tests, cat scans and MRI's."

"What happened Regina?" Snow asked after taking a seat.

Regina took a few deep breaths to try and steady herself and gain some composure, unsure if she'd make it through the telling without losing it again. "Emma had gone downstairs to put some coffee on and she had asked me to go check on Henry and make sure he was up for school but when I found his room empty I yelled down the stairs to tell Emma and she started to respond but then I just heard the coffee mugs crash to the ground and I raced into the kitchen and that's when I found her on the floor unconscious." She raced through telling Snow the events of the morning, barely taking time to breathe, hoping that if she did it fast it wouldn't be so hard, like ripping off a Band-Aid. It didn't make things easier though and Regina struggled to get a breath as a sob ripped through her.

Small arms wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into the comfort, completely letting go, thankful to no longer be alone and having to handle this all by herself. "It's ok mom, Emma's gonna be ok."

Regina's head snapped back at hearing her son's voice and she tried to school her features into something sterner but one look into Henry's earnest eyes broke her resolve. "WH-what are you doing here Henry?" she stammered out.

"It's a long story…"

"We have time," she said briskly. "I don't know how long it will be before the doctors come tell us anything. So start talking. Please," she added as an afterthought.

Henry sat through the entire story without squirming too much, although he wrung his hands through most of it, not making much eye contact until the very end when he looked deep into his mother's chocolate eyes and said, "So that's it mom. He's gone, you and ma won't have to worry anymore."

Regina looked at her son, emotions spiraling out of control. When had he grown up so much? What made him think it was his responsibility to take on? Did she make him feel this way? They had done so much to protect him from everything so that he wouldn't feel the heavy weight on his shoulders. But he had stepped up to the plate anyway, without ever being asked. He did this for them. She couldn't have been more proud of him than she was in this moment. She grabbed him by the neck and crushed him to her chest, wrapping her arms protectively around him and squeezing him tight.

"I love you so much Henry. You didn't have to do this but thank you," she said through tear filled eyes, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"I love you too mom," he said before leaning in and kissing her cheek. He placed his forehead on hers, something she used to do when he was little and not feeling good, and he grabbed her hands, squeezing them tight, letting it be known he was there for her.

"Ms. Mills?" a tentative voice asked.

Regina and Henry broke away from their embrace, hopeful eyes turned up at the stranger who had called out her name.

"Dr. Whale would like to see you ma'am," she said before turning on her heels and walking away, not waiting to see if Regina would follow or not.

"I'll be right back Henry, stay here with Snow. If that's alright with you?" she looked at Snow expectantly as she said this, hoping that she wasn't going to leave her.

"Of course Regina, we'll be right here waiting for you."

* * *

Regina quickly caught sight of the nurse that had come to retrieve her and she all but ran to catch up to the woman. She was wringing her hands, trying and failing to not let her nerves show through. She needed to be strong for Emma, Henry, and Snow. She knew she could hold things together just so long as Dr. Whale told her that Emma and the baby were both fine. She wouldn't let him see her crack so she slipped her mayoral façade into place just before coming to Whale's office.

He closed the file he was reading as the nurse knocked on the door frame to announce themselves. "Thank you Stella, that'll be all. Have a seat Regina," he said as he gestured to the empty seat in front of his desk.

"How is Emma?" she asked disregarding his request.

He fixed her with a pointed stare before contemplating what to say next. "She's stable."

"And the baby?" she finally relented after asking this and sat down, not sure her knees would hold her steady depending on what his answer was.

"She's fine too," he said with a small smile. "Her heart rate is good, she's growing at a normal pace. Whatever Miss Swan is doing, she's doing it right."

"She?" Regina asked quietly. "Our baby…it's—it's a girl?"

"Oh Christ, you didn't know?" Whale's face paled at the realization he just ruined what could have been a wonderful surprise at birth.

Regina waved her hand dismissing it, wanting to know more about Emma instead. "What happened to Emma? Why did she collapse like that?"

"All of her scans came back normal. Her MRI was clear, there's no head trauma, nothing to be worried about."

Regina let out her breath and felt the tension in her shoulders loosen slightly. Emma was ok. The baby, their _daughter_, was still healthy. She hadn't imagined the small kick in the kitchen then, it was real. "What caused Emma to collapse then?"

"Stress, maybe? It could have been a panic-induced collapse which would also point to stress. Are things ok at home?"

Under any other circumstances she would have ripped Whale to shreds for suggesting things had been other than perfect in her home, but this was Emma's health on the line so she let it slide. "Yes, things are fine. There was some stress in her life but she said she was fine. It's no longer a problem though if that makes any difference."

"Well it'll help things immensely. I'm ordering her on bed rest for the next week just to make sure she's ok and that she returns to her normal health. No heavy lifting, no strenuous activities, no intercourse for a week. I don't want anything that will elevate her heart rate," he said as he made some notes in what Regina assumed was Emma's medical file.

"Done," she said easily. "Is she awake? Can I go see her?"

"She is and she's been asking for you. I'd like to keep her overnight just to make sure she doesn't have another episode but if she makes it through the night ok then I'll clear her first thing in the morning to go home."

"Thank you Dr. Whale, really thank you for taking care of her and our daughter," she said misty eyed.

"My pleasure Regina," he said before standing up and leading her down the hall to Emma's room.

* * *

Regina quietly entered the room, taking small tentative steps, unsure if any loud noises or hasty movements would ruin things. If Whale said that the problem was stress then she didn't want to add to it by overwhelming Emma at first. The smile that lit up Emma's face when she saw Regina though was enough to quickly erase all fear of her making things worse and she rushed to the side of the bed, leaning over and placing a loving kiss on Emma's forehead. Emma's hand reached up and cupped Regina's cheek as she lingered there, wanting to savor every moment she could, never wanting to forget the feeling that rushed through her at Regina's touch.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered hoarsely.

Tears ran down Regina's cheeks as she looked into emerald green eyes, she wasn't sure she'd ever see again. "You have nothing to be sorry for love. I should be the one who's sorry. I need to take better care of you and our little girl," she said as she placed a hand over Emma's stomach.

Emma's eyes flew open as she realized what Regina had just said. "It's a girl? Whale told you it's a girl?"

Regina simply nodded her head, at a loss for words with her emotions running so high. They were having a little girl. She wondered who she would look like, would she have Regina's olive toned skin coloring and Emma's blonde locks? The possibilities were endless and she became even more thrilled at the thought of the new addition to their family. Things really were falling into place and now that she knew her family was safe, from any outside harm, she let out a sigh of relief and let the tears fall freely. Emma was safe, their baby girl was healthy, and Charming was gone. She couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Knock knock," Snow said from the doorway. "Sorry, we wanted to give you two a minute once we found the nurse's station and asked what was going on. They told us Emma was awake and so we decided to come see you. How're you feeling Emma?"

"A little tired but other than that I'm ok," she answered honestly.

"Dr. Whale told you they're going to keep you overnight right?" Regina asked softly.

"Yeah he did, I'm not happy about it but I understand it. Will you—" she broke off suddenly, looking away and embarrassed.

"What is it love?" Regina asked taking Emma's hand in hers.

"It's nothing, really."

"Emma please?" Regina pleaded.

"Well it's just…I've never liked hospitals. Would you…Do you think you could…Will you stay with me Regina, please?" Emma had never sounded so vulnerable before and it pulled at Regina's heartstrings. Of course she was going to stay, she had already made her mind up about that before Emma even asked it of her.

"Yes my love, I will. Anything you ever need, just ask. Ok?"

Emma nodded her head before trying to see behind Snow's back where Henry was quietly waiting, unsure what to do.

"Hey kid, I don't get a hug or anything?" Emma teased.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Henry's mouth and he quickly made his way across the room to give Emma a hug and a kiss, telling her how happy he was that she was ok. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled lovingly up at her son. "I don't think I say this enough but I love you Henry. You know that right?"

"I know ma, I love you too," he replied hoarsely, trying not to cry.

Emma locked eyes with Regina, the question passing between them silently and Regina gave an imperceptible nod. Emma's smile reached her eyes then as she took Henry's hand and placed it on her belly. "Henry, I'd like you to meet your baby sister."

* * *

They spent the rest of the visiting hours filling Emma in on everything that had happened since she collapsed and why Henry hadn't been home that morning when Regina went to check in on him. For once, in a very long time, despite the current circumstances Emma felt totally at ease. She no longer needed to worry that her father was going to try and kill her or harm the baby. Her family was growing before her very eyes and she couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and get back to her normal routine at home. Her heart felt lighter than she could remember and the love in the room only helped that feeling intensify. She was loved. She had her family right there with her. She had her beautiful girlfriend, her son, her mother, and her soon to be daughter.

She knew that no matter what happened from here on out, her family would be protected. Not only would she protect them as sheriff and mother, but that they would all protect each other, no matter who tried to stand in their way. This was family. This was home for Emma.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello to all of the new followers that have recently joined this story! I'm so thankful to everybody who has kept up with this! And your reviews are amazing, please keep them coming! This chapter is a doozy in the best way possible, I didn't feel right breaking it up into two parts so I apologize for the longer chapter but I promise you all it's worth it. As always, enjoy and review!**

Three months had passed since that day where Regina thought she was going to lose it all. Unbeknownst to her Henry had put himself in danger when he went to talk to Charming by himself and Emma had collapsed, not knowing anything was amiss either. She thanked the moon and stars every single day knowing how lucky she was to still have her son and beautiful girlfriend in her life. Things around home had changed but nothing too drastic; Emma had followed the doctor's orders of staying in bed the week after her collapse although she was chomping at the bit by the end of it, not only for mobility but to be intimate with Regina again. She had silently vowed to herself to stop internalizing so many things and the communication between the two women had flourished ever since. Their sex life was still very healthy even though Emma's stomach had only grown exponentially over the past few months. Regina and the rest of the town kept teasing that maybe she was having twins with her belly being so big for 7 months but Emma reassured everybody that when she was pregnant with Henry she had the same problem. She carried in her stomach and nowhere else, if someone saw her from behind they still saw long toned legs and a firm ass, it wasn't until she turned to the side that anybody even realized she was pregnant.

Emma had started her maternity leave early, leaving the station in the capable hand of Hook with Ruby occasionally helping out as deputy. Despite what she thought of the man personally he made a decent enough sheriff and with Ruby there to help keep an eye out on him, she stressed less and less. She still made occasional visits though which is why she currently found herself occupying her old seat behind the Sheriff's desk enjoying a grilled cheese lunch with Ruby.

"So how are you Emma? I mean really, how are you?" Ruby asked between bites of her sandwich.

"Never better Rubes," Emma replied honestly. "I'm ready to be done with this girl kicking me in the ribs every chance she gets but everything at home is good. I've even convinced Regina that we don't need a midwife to deliver the baby at home but that she is more than capable of driving me to the hospital when the time comes."

"Good for you, I know how determined she was to do it the old way but honestly, I think it's better this way. Maybe when she carries you two can readdress it though."

Emma's face lit up at the thought of Regina pregnant. They had discussed it shortly after Emma found out she was pregnant but hadn't brought it up again. She knew it was something they both wanted to happen and she couldn't wait to see Regina with a pregnancy glow and swollen belly. She knew that Regina would absolutely be the most beautiful pregnant woman ever.

"You ok there Ems? You have this dreamy look on your face."

Emma shook her head slightly still smiling to herself. "I'm ok, I was just picturing what Regina would look like pregnant."

Ruby rolled her eyes at her best friend, she knew Emma had fallen totally head over heels in love with the ex-Mayor but it never ceased to amaze her just how perfect the two women were for each other. She was happy for her though, and she hoped one day to find a love as strong as what the two women shared.

"So…" Emma said sheepishly, "You haven't seen him have you? No word from him or anything?"

Ruby didn't need to ask who Emma was talking about, she knew exactly who Emma meant. She shook her head before she answered, "I tracked his scent that day. I followed it from the loft to the road right up to the boundary. He didn't stop anywhere along the way or divert off the road and into the woods. I promise you Emma you're safe. You don't have to worry. And he can't get back in anyway, it's sealed off, protected. That was the one good thing about Regina cursing us all here, she made it impossible to find."

Emma took a deep breath of relief, she knew deep down she didn't have to worry but it never stopped her from asking when she met up with Ruby for their monthly lunch date. "Ok good, you know I just like to check. Especially since she's due in the next couple months," Emma placed a protective hand over her protruding belly, gently rubbing it.

"Emma even if he _did _somehow find his way back in, which _he can't, _he'd have to deal with fireballs from Regina, seven pick-axe wielding men, Granny's deadly aim with a crossbow and one ferocious wolf bitch," she flashed Emma a toothy smile before reaching over and squeezing Emma's hand reassuringly.

"You're right," Emma said running a hand through her hair, "It's these stupid hormones that've got me all screwed up lately." She chuckled knowing that was really the truth of the matter. Just the other day Regina had found her curled up on the couch crying her eyes out and when Regina rushed to her side asking what was wrong, Emma sobbed about how beautiful the babies were in the Pampers commercial with "Silent Night" in the background being sung by Sarah McClachlan. Regina soothed away her tears and smiled inwardly at how adorable pregnant Emma was and how soft she had grown to be. Things like that would never have bothered her before but the pregnancy really was taking its toll emotionally.

"So there's another reason I asked about lunch today Rubes. I need your help with something."

"Sure, you know I'll do anything for you," Ruby answered honestly.

Emma went into detail about the plan she had, going over everything and accepting Ruby's input on what she thought needed to be changed, which didn't turn out to be much. Ruby couldn't help the giant smile that was glued to her face while Emma was explaining everything, she only wished she could be there to see the end result. "So what do you think?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"I think it's perfect and she's gonna love it," Ruby gushed. "When is all of this happening?"

"This Saturday. I figured that would give me enough time to put everything together and get all the other parties on board. I need to talk to Belle today and then go see Maurice at Game of Thorns too. It shouldn't be too much trouble but I just want to make sure everything is perfect."

"It will be Emma, I already know it."

* * *

Emma walked the short distance to the library, her mind going one thousand miles a minute, if she pulled all of this off, it would be the greatest surprise ever. In the past, she could never see herself settling down and planting roots, but everything had changed since she had first come to Storybrooke. She had made friends, lasting relationships that she knew would never dissipate. She had found the love of her life and she had reconnected with the son she thought she would never see again. Her life was amazing in every aspect and she wouldn't change a thing. She knew this was the place for her and that she was making the right decision by taking things to the next step. She never thought she would get to where she is now, but now that she knew what it felt like to have a home in someone and not just some _place_ she knew it was a feeling she was never going to let go of.

The bell above the door jingled as she walked into the library where she found a surprised but very happy Belle behind the counter. "Emma! I'm so glad to see you!" She came around and gave Emma a hug which was happily returned.

"Hi Belle! I'm glad to see you too. How have you been?"

"Oh I'm good, you know I love being surrounded by books. I think I have the best job in this town to be honest with you," she chuckled lightly but the smile that reached her eyes told Emma she was being completely serious.

"That's good Belle, I'm really happy to hear it."

"So what brings you by today? You don't need another pregnancy book do you?"

"No, I'm pretty positive Regina already checked all of those out anyway. I'm actually wondering if you can help me out with something."

"Sure Emma, what's up?"

Emma asked to see the library copy of The Night Circus and after Belle returned with it, she reached around and pulled a note out of her back pocket. Belle raised a curious eyebrow and said, "We're back to the sticky notes huh? Doesn't she already know you love her?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah she does, but it's different this time. Can you call Regina Saturday morning and tell her that it's ready to be picked up for me?"

"I can do that," Belle smiled, "Do I get any hint of what's up your sleeve this time or is it a surprise?"

"It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll find out by Saturday night what's going on."

* * *

She walked back to the station and hopped into her bug before making her way over to Game of Thorns, where she instructed Maurice on what to do when Regina came in Saturday morning. She paid for the rose, left the note, and made her way back home where her beautiful girlfriend was waiting for her.

* * *

Friday morning arrived too quickly for Emma because she still had one more stop to make, the most important stop in fact. She had left Regina a note saying she was taking Henry out for the day to spend some mother and son time with him before the new baby arrived. Emma's phone pinged indicating a new text was received and she asked Henry to open it and read what it said.

"Mom wants to know if everything is ok," he said after unlocking Emma's phone.

"Tell her everything is perfect and that we'll be home in time for dinner."

"Where are we going anyway ma? You didn't tell me anything this morning other than I wasn't going to school today," he said, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"You aren't complaining are you?" Emma teased.

"No," Henry spit out, "I was just curious."

"Can you keep a secret for a day?"

It was only after Henry pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key that Emma told him where they were going and what she was up to. "That's ok with you kid right? I mean you're in this too."

The smile that lit Henry's face spoke volumes to her about how he truly felt about the situation. She knew all he wanted was hers and Regina's happiness but he wasn't alone, she worried about Henry's happiness too. With everything he had been through she cared more about his state of mind than she did her own. He had been through so much for a 12 year old boy and Emma wanted, no she needed that to stop, he should be worrying about girls and comic books, not sending his grandfather away or breaking curses.

"I think this is the smartest thing you've ever done ma," he said with a wide grin.

"Thanks kid," Emma said as she ruffled his hair.

When they finally arrived at the antique shop in Portland, Emma's nerves were skyrocketing. She had found the shop online and after some digging and a few phone calls later she found what she was looking for and had it made to her specifications. She only hoped that Regina would fall in love with the ring as much as she did when she first laid eyes on it.

They entered the shop and were greeted by a small elderly woman with the warmest welcoming smile Emma had ever seen. "How can I help you dears?"

"Are you Mrs. Fitz? I'm Emma Swan, we spoke on the phone," Emma said as she reached out to gently shake the other woman's hand.

"Oh! You sound so much different on the phone. Yes of course dear, I am Mrs. Fitz, but please call me Beverly. I'll be right back out with your ring dear."

"Thank you Beverly," Emma said as the woman walked to the back of the shop.

Henry was bouncing on his toes by the time the woman reentered the shop and Emma would have been doing the same if she wasn't already wringing her hands. She took a deep breath as the woman opened the ring box and placed it on the counter. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out, she was taken aback at the beauty of it. She had seen the picture online but the photo didn't do the ring justice. She gasped as she picked up the ring to examine it more closely.

"It's…it's beautiful," she said with a tear in her eye.

"Wow mom, I can't even—just wow," Henry added beside her.

The half karat black diamond ring shone brilliantly in the light and the garnets adorning each side of the diamond were the perfect touch. As soon as she saw the ring online she knew that it was the perfect ring for Regina, the black diamond suited her dark past but the garnets on each side represented the light that had started coming through over the past year. Emma couldn't wait to give it to Regina, she was so thankful she only had to wait one more day before she did.

"Thank you so much, it's absolutely stunning," she choked out.

"Oh it was my pleasure dear, I'm sure your partner is going to love it."

The ride back into Storybrooke seemed to take forever, especially with the lump in Emma's jacket pocket. All she had to do now was get through the night without giving anything away to Regina and wait for tomorrow night to come. She smiled despite knowing how torturous the wait would be, she knew that Regina would be worth the wait.

* * *

Emma woke before the sun on Saturday, the butterflies inside of her had taken flight and there was no calming them down. She wanted today to be perfect and she was hoping with everything she had that it would. Everything was in place, Belle, Ruby and Maurice all knew what to do so she kept her fingers crossed that things would run smoothly. Regina felt her stir and she rolled on her side, placing an ever protective hand over Emma's belly.

"Morning love," Regina whispered, "Can't sleep?"

Emma looked deep into chocolate orbs and couldn't help but smile. Later today she would be asking this woman to marry her and she wouldn't have it any other way. "I'm fine, I just wanted to watch you sleep for a bit. That's not creepy right?" she asked smiling shyly.

"No baby, it's endearing actually," Regina said before leaning to plant a lingering kiss on Emma's full lips.

"Go back to sleep babe, I'm sure I'll drift off again eventually."

"Ok, but if you can't sleep, wake me up. I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out to pass the time," Regina drawled before laying her head on Emma's shoulder.

A few hours later they were all in the kitchen enjoying chocolate chip pancakes, a treat for Emma because she was so used to eating oatmeal and fruit, but Regina had made an exception knowing that Emma didn't get as much sleep as she should have.

"What're we gonna do today moms?" Henry questioned, giving Emma a side wink that he tried to hide. She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, she wanted Henry to play a part in this too.

"I have no idea Henry, what would you like to do?" Regina asked.

"We could go for a hike! Or we could go down to the beach?"

"That sounds like a little bit too much for preggers here," Regina teased before rubbing her hand lovingly across Emma's lower back.

"Ha ha, very funny babe."

Regina's phone ringing stopped the conversation and she picked up while Emma and Henry waited with bated breath. "Hello?"

"_Hi Regina it's Belle, I just wanted to let you know that your copy of The Night Circus is ready to be picked up."_

"Oh hi Belle, I'm not gonna be able to pick it up today I'm spending the day with Henry and Emma," Regina said. Emma and Henry exchanged a worried glance, this is not happening Emma thought to herself.

"_It has to be today Regina, I'm sorry. Someone else has requested it but I told them that your name was already on it."_

"Oh…ok very well, I'll be by in about half an hour to pick it up. Does that work?"

"_Sure thing, I'll see you then."_

Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding while Henry reached under the tabletop and squeezed his mom's hand reassuringly. "New book babe?" she asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yes, Belle says if I don't pick it up today then she'll have to release it to someone else. And since your copy has been read so many times it's falling apart at the seams, I suppose I'll have to go get it. Would you mind Henry if we put off our walk for a little bit?"

"No it's ok mom. Why don't I just come with you? I'd like to get out of the house anyway, it's stuffy in here," he said pulling at the collar of his shirt. Emma rolled her eyes and had to stop herself from kicking him in the shins but Regina only narrowed her eyes at him and acquiesced.

"Will you be ok by yourself darling? It won't take us long."

"Yeah," Emma said willing her voice not to crack, "Go ahead, I'll be right here waiting for you to come home."

* * *

Regina and Henry walked together down the street in an awkward silence. Regina wasn't sure how to break the tension but she knew it had to be done. Things hadn't been this weird between the two since before the curse broke and it made the bile rise in her throat just thinking about it.

"Is everything ok Henry? Did you and Emma have a good talk yesterday?"

He looked up startled, his nerves were wired too. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he dared to answer. "Yeah mom, everything's good. Fine. Fantastic really," he said quickly. He wanted to kick himself for answering the way he did but it wasn't his fault, he was never really good at hiding when he was nervous. "How are you though? That's what's really important here you know," he added trying to cover his tracks.

"I'm fine…what's going on Henry? Should I be worried about something?"

Thankfully Henry didn't have to answer since they had arrived at the library. He inwardly scolded himself for losing his cool and took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves. He took Regina's hand in his and led her through the doors. "Come on mom, let's go get your book."

The bell above the door jingled as Henry and Regina walked in but Belle wasn't startled, she had seen them through the door. She greeted them both with a smile, pleasantly surprised that Henry was joining his mom. "Hello Regina, Henry," she nodded her head to both of them, "How are you two this beautiful day?"

"Hello Belle, we're both very well, how are you?" Regina answered.

"Oh I'm doing just fine Regina. Here's your book, I really hope you enjoy it," Belle said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Regina cocked an eyebrow as she reached out to accept the book from Belle. "What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing."

"Nothing."

Henry and Belle spoke at the same time causing Regina's brows to raise into her hairline. She knew these two were up to something but she couldn't figure out what. Luckily she didn't have to wait long to find out as Henry said, "Ma was always telling me how awesome this book was. She said something about cirque but I can't remember what. Can you open it and tell me what it says mom?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her son and his lack of subtlety but did as he asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Her breath caught in her throat as she opened to the page Henry was talking about only to find a note card there.

_From our first date I knew things were different. That they always would be. Head over to the diner now where a special gift awaits you. _

A single tear rolled down Regina's cheek. It had been a while since she had last gotten any kind of special note, with Emma's pregnancy and her collapsing she just thought Emma was too busy. She never once thought it was because Emma no longer cared though and for that she was thankful. Her old self would have been losing her mind by now trying to figure out why Emma had stopped but she knew that it had nothing to do with the way Emma felt about her, she was secure in her relationship with Emma Swan and she knew that Emma loved her with everything she had.

"Like I said, enjoy Regina," Belle smiled before walking back behind the counter to continue organizing books.

Henry grabbed Regina's hand again before saying, "Let's go!" and pulling her out of the door. He was just as excited as Regina was, he knew what lay at the end of this little treasure hunt.

As soon as they entered the diner Ruby greeted them with a giant smile and placed two to go cups on the counter, one with coffee and a note sitting on the lid and one filled with hot chocolate topped off with whipped cream and cinnamon for Henry. "Here you go Regina," she said before grabbing a plate out of the window to take to one of her customers.

_It all started here and every day you're still with me is a day I thank my moon and stars. I am so lucky to have you Regina. Head over to Game of Thorns for one last stop before heading back home. _

Ruby winked at Regina as she finished reading the card with more tears spilling down her face. She had never been a public crier before but today for some reason seemed to be the exception. She had no idea Emma had planned all of this but she would show her gratitude as soon as she got home. And later tonight after Henry went to bed she would _really _show Emma how much she meant to her.

The walk to Game of Thorns was a short one, Regina was practically speed walking and Henry was almost running to keep up with her. Maurice smiled at her as she entered the shop before he reached under the counter and brought out a single red rose and a new note.

_This rose pales in comparison to how beautiful I believe you are. Your beauty takes my breath away every single day. Come home to me gorgeous and let me show you all the ways I love you._

Henry was bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for Regina to finish reading the note. He knew the gist of it, all he cared about was the going home part. It was almost time and he didn't want to wait any longer. "Ready mom?"

"Yes," she croaked through her tears.

* * *

Regina knew something was off as soon as she stepped foot in the house behind Henry, it was quiet. Too quiet almost. She looked to her study where she saw the shadows of flames dancing on the walls. She looked at Henry, unsure what to do, but he simply crooked his head in that direction, smiling from ear to ear. Regina nodded her head and with her rose clasped in her hand she took a step toward the open door.

A gasp escaped her lips as she laid her eyes on the room. Candles adorned every surface, throwing shadows across every flat surface, and there in the middle of the room kneeled Emma Swan.

A small sob started up Regina's chest but she choked it down as she slowly walked toward where Emma was kneeling. She wasn't sure she had actually moved until she found herself kneeling in front of Emma cupping her cheeks in her hands. She leaned in and kissed her gently before whispering, "Thank you for my rose."

A small smile graced the corner of Emma's mouth but she didn't say anything. Instead she took Regina's hands in her own and gently kissed each knuckle, never breaking eye contact; it was the most erotic thing Regina had ever seen and heat flooded her abdomen. She squeezed Emma's hands gently but didn't say anything.

"Two years ago I came into this town not expecting to stay. Henry had come to find me and I didn't know what I would find here but it certainly wasn't you. And it definitely wasn't the feelings I had for you at the time. But everything changed the minute you invited me in for a drink that first night after returning Henry back to you. I knew from that night on that I was in trouble. I was thinking things I hadn't thought in a long time, or ever even. I never thought I would find someplace to call home before I met you and Henry. And I learned along the way that home isn't a place but rather a person. You are my home Regina. You make me feel things I never thought were possible and I would be lost without you. You gave me a forever home when nobody else ever has and I'd like to do the same for you." Emma let go of one of Regina's hands to reach around to her back pocket where she pulled out a note and the ring box. She opened the box and handed the card to Regina.

_Regina Mills, will you marry me?_

A small sob _did _escape her lips this time as she let her emotions go. "Yes," she sobbed. "Yes Emma Swan I will marry you."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just want to say thank you to everybody who has stuck with this story and given feedback on it, I always love hearing what you have to say. And thank you to everybody who has recently started following this crazy story I started a year ago. It's with bittersweet emotion that I'm now going to tell you that there are very little chapters left in this. You will have 2 more chapters and then the epilogue. I'm only warning you now because I hate when I'm reading a story and it just ends with no warning, so now you've been warned lol. As always, reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy! It truly has been a great ride with all of you. **

_A small sob _did_ escape her lips this time as she let her emotions go. "Yes," she sobbed. "Yes Emma Swan I will marry you." _

Regina clutched the note to her chest, tears falling freely down her cheeks. Emma leapt forward and pulled Regina into her lap, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She peppered kisses all over Regina's face and her neck, she kissed the tears away before locking lips in a lingering kiss that spoke volumes about Emma's own emotions at the moment. She knew deep down that Regina would say yes but there was always that sliver of doubt that said she wasn't good enough, that she wasn't _enough_ to deserve a love like this. She pushed all of those thoughts out of her mind though as she held tightly to her fiancé. "I love you Regina. I love you so much," she whispered against kiss swollen lips.

Regina's hands came up and cupped Emma's cheeks, looking deep into emerald green eyes she whispered back, "I love you more."

"Can I come in yet?" Henry called from the hallway.

Both women chuckled, their son momentarily forgotten and lost in the moment. "Sure thing kid," Emma called back.

"So?" Henry inquired after stepping into the room and seeing his mother's in a close embrace.

Emma held up Regina's left hand and with a beaming smile said, "She said yes!"

Henry rushed into the room then and fell on the floor next to his moms, enveloping them both in a tight squeeze. "This is so awesome!"

Emma and Regina locked eyes over their son's head, both smiling and taking in the moment. "Yeah it is," Emma whispered as she pulled her family in closer.

* * *

Regina sat in bed, waiting for Emma to come out of the en suite. She couldn't stop staring at her left hand and admiring how beautiful the ring was. It was an odd feeling, being engaged to Emma Swan; when Daniel had promised they could run away together she was happy, truly happy, but with Emma it felt like what was supposed to happen. She knew that Emma was her one true love. Daniel might have been her first, but Emma would certainly be her last.

She put her glasses on then pulled the wooden box out of her nightstand drawer, and carefully opened it. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she saw the first note on top of the pile, _you are enough. _She had received that almost a year ago now; if she knew then what she knew now she would have laughed at it, scoffing at the idea that anybody would want to marry her after everything she had put the town and its people through. But Emma Swan, always the savior, had come through once again and rescued her when she least expected it.

She combed through the notes, smiling at the memory of every single one and how far she had come since then. Their relationship had grown, had blossomed into something beautiful and extraordinary. She never knew the Evil Queen was capable of love this deep without it being tinged with hatred. She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore though, she was Regina Mills, ex-mayor, mother, mother-to-be, fiancé. She let the word roll around her tongue as she looked at the proposal card in her hand, a smile graced her lips that reached her eyes and that's exactly how Emma found her when she came out of the bathroom.

"Whatcha got there beautiful girl?"

Regina looked up and her breath caught in her throat. The way Emma was leaning on the doorway, her pregnant belly sticking out, the light behind her framing those golden curls, Regina felt like the luckiest woman alive. "I, my dear, am reminiscing. Care to join me?" She folded down the covers next to her and patted the bed invitingly.

Emma climbed onto the bed and joined Regina leaning against the headboard. Emma laid her head against Regina's shoulder as she looked down at the box in Regina's lap. A single tear rolled down Emma's cheek as she noticed the stack of notes inside the wooden box. "You kept them? How many?" she said so quietly Regina wasn't sure if she heard her or not.

"All of them," she said breaking into a beautiful smile.

"A-all of them?" Emma said breathless.

"Of course I did." Regina took her glasses off and placed them back on her nightstand before turning towards Emma and taking her face in both hands. "I have never had anybody do something so lovely, so grand, before in my life. You know my mother taught me that love was weakness and when you started leaving me the notes I thought it was a joke at first. Just somebody playing with me. I kept them though because they still meant something to me as awful as that sounds. I wanted to believe the words on the paper so I kept them and whenever I was feeling down or out of sorts I would pull the box out and glance through the notes again, _hoping, _that they were real and weren't out of cruelty. Then by the third note I realized they _were _real and that was the night I met you at the diner. I learned a long time ago that my mother was wrong about love, it's not weakness, it's strength. It's everything I crave, want and need. And I just happen to be the luckiest woman ever that _you _my love are the one that makes me feel this way. So yes, I've kept all of them as a reminder of what I have and everything I don't want to lose."

Emma gazed into chocolate orbs at a loss for words. She never knew she meant that much to anybody else but she would be damned if she would ever let that slip away. She grabbed a handful of Regina's nightgown, desperate just to hold her, to touch her. Regina sensed this and gently closed the lid of the box and replaced it in the drawer before climbing atop Emma's lap and straddling her, making sure not to put all of her weight down. No more words were needed as she threaded her fingers through golden curls and leaned in to kiss Emma, swiping her tongue across Emma's bottom lip begging for entry. Emma opened her mouth easily, inviting Regina in for more.

Emma's hands found purchase on Regina's hips and soon they weren't two separate pieces making a whole, they were one single entity with barely room for air between their two bodies moving as one.

* * *

They woke in a tangled mess of arms and legs, but as always Regina had one hand splayed protectively over Emma's stomach. She felt a nudge, a hand or foot she wasn't sure, but it was enough to warm her heart throughout. She carefully pulled back the covers and leaned down to place a few gentle kisses to Emma's stomach still keeping her hand in place. "Good morning Amelia, I hope you were able to sleep ok all tucked away in there." She started drawing light circles on Emma's stomach, enjoying the morning's peace and quiet with her daughter.

"Not Amelia," Emma grumbled sleepily.

Emma's stomach was currently undulating with the kicks and stretches of their growing baby girl and Regina was completely enraptured as she said, "Why not? It's a perfectly respectable name."

Emma rubbed at her eyes, trying to wake herself up a little for what was clearly going to become the baby name discussion. She thought she still had at least a month before this came up but since she was wrong, they might as well start now, it could very well take a month before they agreed on anything. "I want her to make her own name babe, not have to live up to a famous person with the same name."

"So that means no Taylor, Harper, or Ginny then."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Emma asked through a big smile.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, attempting nonchalance, but a grin broke out on her face too as she locked eyes with Emma and said, "Ever since we found out it was a girl."

Emma leaned up on her elbow and crooked a finger at Regina with a salacious smile on her face. Regina obliged by leaning over and before she knew it Emma's mouth was latched onto hers in a languid kiss. She broke away, missing the contact as soon as it happened, but she knew that if they continued things would escalate quickly and they had a big day ahead of them. "I'm sorry babe but I'm vetoing all of the names you just said."

Regina fixed her with a pout she was certain would work and not without good reason as Emma relented and said, "Fine, I'll _think _about Harper. But the other two are out."

A small smile broke out on Regina's face as she leaned in and gave Emma a loving peck on the cheek. "Thank you my love. Have you thought about any names for our daughter yet? Since you are so against the ones I've thought of," she said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"I have actually," Emma beamed proudly. "I was thinking about Calliope or Constance."

"And you think _my _names are ridiculous because of their origin?!" She playfully slapped Emma's arm before leaning in and whispering in the shell of Emma's ear, "No Calliope."

A shiver ran down Emma's spine but she wasn't sure if she was turned on or slightly terrified or both at the sound of Regina's voice. She didn't really care either way, this was fun for her. She didn't get to share this experience with anybody with Henry, she had simply handed him over to the nurse as Baby Boy Swan. She never got the chance to think about picking a name or play around with any because if she picked a name then she would get attached and she might change her mind about giving him up and letting him have his best chance. She didn't have to worry about that anymore because she knew that with her and Regina, this little girl would be the most loved child ever and would never want for anything. They would both give her everything she needed and more.

"Ok what about Coraline then?" Emma joked.

Regina shot her a glare so quickly and so reminiscent of how they used to be that it wasn't just a shiver that ran down Emma's spine, it was like an ice bath had washed over her. "Kidding. I was just kidding babe," she said quietly.

"Oh I know you were," Regina said, "Because even if you were serious you know that would never happen. Not only did that movie give me nightmares because of the button eyes and the other mother, but I don't want our daughter having a name anything close to my mother's."

They decided to end the name game after that, both promising to give it more thought before they approached the subject again.

"Now will you please go shower and get ready? The guests will be here in little over an hour," Regina quipped.

"Why you decided to throw me a baby shower the day after I proposed to you I will never know."

Regina looked down at her left hand again in constant awe that it had really happened and it wasn't just some dream. Even her dreams couldn't compete with how things had actually happened though and for that she was incredibly thankful. Her reality had been better than dreamland for once in her life. "Well dear, I didn't know you would propose yesterday. And besides, it wasn't totally my idea, you mother helped too," she said over her shoulder as she made her way into the en suite to start getting ready herself.

* * *

Emma had the easiest job of all setting up for the baby shower, she only had to sit there and look pretty. Regina and Henry insisted that they had everything covered and could handle it themselves, so while they were in the study preparing everything, Emma sat at the kitchen island nursing a glass of orange juice. She rubbed a hand over her belly, something she found herself doing more often than not, and started talking to her daughter. "Hi little one," she said softly, "This is your Mama Emma. You have no idea how incredibly loved you are already and we haven't even met you yet." She felt a single tear roll down her cheek and looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "You are so loved and already overly protected. Mommy Regina and I and your big brother Henry will never let anything happen to you. I promise. And there are lots of people who are excited to meet you like your Auntie Ruby and Granny. And my good friend Belle. And your grandma Snow, I think she's as excited as mommy and I are. I just need you to know that no matter what, you will always be loved."

"That was beautiful my love."

Emma snapped her head around and saw Regina leaning up against the doorframe, tears rolling down her face and wearing the prettiest smile Emma had ever seen.

"H—how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Regina said as she strode over to wear Emma was sitting. She got down on her knees and placed both hands around Emma's belly. "Hi baby girl, it's me, your Mommy Regina. Everything Mama Emma said is right. You are loved, more than you'll ever know. And if you ever need anything or anybody to talk to, you have an entire family that will be by your side in a heartbeat. No matter what love," Regina said before placing a kiss on Emma's stomach as a foot kicked out.

"Do you think she heard us?" Emma asked shyly.

"I know she did, and it won't matter anyway because we're going to tell her the same thing every single day," Regina commented before leaning in for a kiss. "Are you ready? The room is all set up and everybody should be here in the next few minutes."

The doorbell rang as soon as she finished speaking but before she could move she heard Henry greeting his grandmother lovingly. "You know I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so grateful for your mother being around."

Emma gaped at her with her mouth hanging open, unsure what to say in fear of ruining the moment.

"I'm serious, I don't know what I would have done without her a few times. She helped after you collapsed and she's always been supportive. It's nice knowing that at least some parents aren't totally controlling and manipulative. Even if I am older than she is," Regina added with a wink.

"And to think, you were scared of telling her when we first started dating," Emma teased. She kissed the back of Regina's hand before leading her out of the kitchen. "Come on, we can't keep the family waiting," she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Regina was relaxing on the couch, with Emma by her side, just taking everything in. The cake had already been eaten and the presents opened, she marveled at how well their friends knew them. _Their friends, _the phrase felt strange on Regina's tongue but she knew it was true without even having to ask. They had both come a long way since that first date night. The town no longer cowered in fear at the sight of Regina and she could honestly say that the people surrounding them, their loved ones, were indeed both of their loved ones. She never thought she would see the day that Granny openly offered her a hug or that Belle would discuss the numerous books Regina had read during her hideout from the town. But they had, and they had done so much more. Belle of course had gotten baby books that Regina and Emma could read to their daughter, Granny had made a tiny red cloak for the harsh winter months, and Ruby had gotten them the most beautiful crib Regina had ever seen.

Her eyes welled up at the thought of how far they had come together and how much further they had to go. But she wasn't scared, she was thrilled. The thought of spending the rest of her days with Emma Swan and their family warmed her throughout her entire body. Before she knew she what she was doing she was leaning into Emma's side and whispering in her ear, "Can we tell them now?"

Emma looked over at Regina slightly surprised at how eager she was to share the news. But what woman isn't eager to? Regina was proud to call Emma's hers and she only wanted the rest of their family to know as well. She wanted to share the joy she had felt since yesterday afternoon. "Of course you can babe."

Regina's smile lit up her face and she leaned in to give Emma a quick kiss before clapping her hands to get the room's attention. "I just want to thank everybody for coming today. It really is wonderful that we're able to share this with you all, our family." A few of the guests nodded their heads and she also noticed that a few had tears in their eyes at being called family by Regina. "But our new addition isn't the only incredible thing happening," she said as she held up her left hand to show off her ring, "We're also engaged!"

The room erupted into cheers and awes as everyone took turns coming to look at the ring. Belle playfully nudged Emma as everything clicked into place about yesterday and all of the notes she had left around for Regina to find. Ruby commented on how beautiful the ring was and how fitting it was for Regina. And Granny even offered to officiate for them.

Emma sat back watching her fiancé blush and gush about how excited she was about everything happening in their lives. Emma was ecstatic too, but the thing that made her the happiest was Regina's happiness. That was all she'd ever need in life. They could be poor, broken and beaten down, but as long as she had her family and Regina was happy, that was all that mattered. The rest they could figure out along the way.


	22. Chapter 22

2 Months Later

Emma woke up and reached out a hand to the other side of the bed, wanting to pull Regina in and snuggle closer; well as close as her very pregnant stomach would allow. For the past month Emma had become the little spoon because it was just too awkward for Regina to be anything but the big spoon anymore. But when Emma reached out the other side of the bed was cold, Regina wasn't there. She started to panic until she remembered that was the way Regina wanted it. They had both agreed, although Emma somewhat more reluctantly, that on the eve of their wedding they would sleep separately, neither wanting to see the other before the big day. So Regina had packed what she needed and went to spend the night at Ruby's, the two becoming almost best friends over the past few months, and Snow had agreed to stay with Emma and Henry at the mansion. She stretched across the length of the king size bed, feeling her spine crack as she did so. A solid thump in the ribs cut her stretch short but she didn't mind it so much. She was ready to be done being pregnant, but not because she was uncomfortable all the time, she simply wanted to meet her daughter. She rubbed a hand lovingly across where a solid lump was sticking out the side of her stomach and said softly, "Hang in there kiddo. We'll meet soon enough."

She heard the floorboards creak outside of the master bedroom before a timid knock sounded on the door. She looked up to see Snow peak her head around the door frame with a giant smile on her face. "Good morning! Are you ready for today?"

"Hey mom, are you always this chipper in the morning?" she sassed, never having been able to do it before first thing in the morning with her mother. Snow gave her a playful glare but didn't say anything as she waited for Emma to speak again. "Of course I'm excited! It's my wedding day!"

Emma swung her legs out of bed and jumped to her feet, but as she did she lost her balance and started to topple over. Snow sprang into action and caught her by the elbow, gracefully letting her sink back onto the bed. "Careful there Emma, you're top heavy." And she _was,_ not only had her stomach continued to balloon out for the past 9 months but her breasts had swollen to twice their size too. She wasn't used to the added weight up top but she didn't mind it either. And Regina certainly didn't mind having the extra cleavage to peer at every day.

"I know, I think my nerves got the best of me there for a second. I'm just really happy that today is finally here. I feel like we've been planning this for forever," Emma said as she got her bearings back and stood up on firmer feet.

"And maybe you have," Snow said smiling as she reached out a hand to Emma in case she needed it. "Maybe you didn't know it would be to Regina but somewhere deep down there was a little girl with a toilet paper veil thinking about this day, no matter how hard you tried not to."

Emma met her mother's eyes, so very like her own, and she saw the understanding there. That Snow had done the exact same thing countless times, never knowing if it would ever really happen, only having the hope that someday it would. "You never know mom, it could happen again for you someday."

If Emma hadn't have been looking at her she would have missed it, that fleeting shadow that crossed Snow's face at the mention of her finding another, but Emma had seen it and she wasn't going to give up hope even if her own mother had. She squeezed her hand reassuringly before saying, "One day, you might. Maybe you'll meet someone here today," Emma added hopefully.

"Is Dr. Whale invited?"

"You've got to be kidding me. We've been there done that remember? You're not going down that path again," Emma said sternly.

"I know that, I was kidding. You should have seen the look on your face though," Snow said playfully. "Now come on! If you aren't careful you're going to be showing up to your own wedding as naked as your name day."

Regina woke across town to the smell of coffee and the sound of bacon sizzling on the cooktop. She groaned and covered her head with the pillow, the smell making her slightly nauseous. "Rise and shine bride to be!"

"Only if you stop cooking. You're making my stomach turn more than it already is," Regina grumbled from underneath her pillow.

"Well good morning to you too, Your Majesty," Ruby quipped.

Regina sat bolt upright on the couch, ready to burn a hole in Ruby's forehead with the glare she was shooting her but the toothy grin on Ruby's face stopped Regina mid-glare. "I'm sorry Ruby," Regina said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm just a little nervous about today and the smell of bacon cooking isn't helping."

"I know something that will help," Ruby said as she held up a glass of orange juice. "Don't worry it's got a small kick," she said before Regina could turn down the offer.

That had Regina getting up off the couch and making her way into the kitchen where she took a grateful sip of the screwdriver Ruby had fixed her. Her stomach unclenched slightly as the small bit of alcohol made its way through her system, just enough to relax her tense muscles. "Thank you Ruby."

"You're welcome Regina," she said with a smile on her face. "Now please go get in the shower and cleaned up. You're going to be the most beautiful bride ever today."

"Aside from Emma," Regina said over her shoulder as she made her way to the guest bathroom.

They had decided to be married under the apple tree in their backyard; their first real fight had happened there, but both agreed that they had come full circle and there was no place better for them to express their true feelings for each other in front of friends and loved ones.

Emma stood patiently waiting holding her small bouquet of white lilies. Her gown was simple and elegant, completely befitting a pregnant bride to be. She and Snow had decided on a Grecian cut wedding dress in cream, the white belt under her breasts ensured that it hugged her form perfectly, her stomach on display proudly for all to see. It brushed the tips of her flats and she nervously picked at a piece of lint that wasn't there as she waited for Regina to come down the aisle.

"You look beautiful kiddo," Granny whispered to her, calming her nerves.

Emma only smiled in return, too distracted by the single violinist in the corner that had started playing the wedding march.

She looked up to see Henry with Regina's arm tucked into his side. He beamed at his mother, looking sharp as ever in his tuxedo with a purple orchid in his lapel to match the small bouquet that Regina held.

Regina's dress fit her like a glove and Emma gasped at the sight heading towards her down the aisle. She knew Regina was beautiful, had thought so since the very first time they had met on Regina's walkway in front of the house when she was wearing that little gray dress. But this. This was something different entirely. Emma couldn't put into words how gorgeous her fiancé looked in her mermaid style wedding dress. The bead work on the corset and the way the dress flared out just above Regina's knees, with her hair pinned back behind her shoulders so her face wasn't covered. Emma's breath stuck in her throat, still not fully comprehending that she was the lucky woman marrying the beauty walking towards her. Her eyes welled up with tears the closer Regina got to her but she bit them back, not wanting to cry before the ceremony even started.

Regina and Henry came to a stop just in front of Emma, she mouthed the words _I love you_ and Regina did the same before Granny started speaking. "Who gives this bride away today?"

"I do," Henry said proudly before he kissed his mother's cheek and gave her hand to Emma to hold. He stepped up next to Regina and took the bouquet from her before Regina and Emma faced Granny together, hands still linked.

"Emma, Regina, you two have written your own vows correct?"

"We have," they said together.

"Ok Emma, you go first," Granny said, as anxious as everybody else to hear what the two women had prepared.

Snow reached over to hand Emma the tiny notecard she had written them down on but Emma waved her off, never breaking eye contact with Regina.

"Regina, from the first moment I met you, I knew there was something different. I didn't realize at the time _how _different," she said earning a few quiet laughs, "but I knew you were special. All my life, I never belonged anywhere. I was either too old, too rebellious, too orphaned, or just not good enough. But you showed me otherwise. You did your best to get me out of town but I fought back because I knew that no matter what I couldn't lose you or Henry. You showed me what it felt like to finally be enough," her voice cracked on the last word and she fought back the tears, willing herself to get through this. "You've showed me what it feels like to finally find a home. And it isn't here in our house, it's in you. In your heart, in the way you love me. And I vow to always make you feel the same, every single day."

Regina wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she listened to Emma finish her vows. She took a deep breath before starting her own. "Emma, like you, I knew there was something different about you since you rolled into town in your yellow death trap and the red leather jacket I've come to love so much. And like you I never really belonged anywhere I went. That's what brought us here to Storybrooke, in search of something better and my happiness. And I found my happiness in the most unexpected place. I found it in you, in the way you say my name, in the way you hold me, in the way you say I love you. I found everything I've been searching for my entire life in you, and that is something I will never let go of. I vow to always be your home if you'll always be my happy ending."

Granny had to clear her throat a few times before she could speak, her eyes were flooding over freely. "Rings? Do we have the rings?"

Snow leaned over and gave Emma the wedding band she had picked out for Regina; a solid band of deep red garnets to accentuate the garnets on her engagement ring. And Henry took the ring box out of his inner pocket, opening it up for Regina to take and place on Emma's finger. She had picked a white gold band with black diamonds around the circumference and it looked absolutely stunning on Emma's finger.

"Regina do you take Emma to be your bride?"

"I do," she said the tears starting to spill over.

"And Emma do you take Regina to be yours?"

"I do," she said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Well then, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride," Granny said with a huge grin on her face.

Regina and Emma seemed to mold together as Emma reached behind Regina's neck and brought her in for their kiss. It was slow, deep, and tasteful. And only one out of the thousands more to go over their lifetime together.

They had taken their time choosing their wedding song, what they wanted their first dance to be. Regina wanted something classical and Emma just wanted something mushy. So after many hours of debate and a few dozens of cd's later, they had finally chosen "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. Both women agreed it fit their love story perfectly.

They stood in the hall, outside of the banquet room at town hall where the reception was being held, staring lovingly into each other's eyes, stealing quick kisses every now and then. They were in the middle of a not so quick kiss, when Emma felt a solid kick in the ribs.

"Oof," she muttered breaking away from the kiss and placing a hand on her left side.

"Are you ok love?" Regina questioned slightly worried.

"I'm ok, little one here just wants in on all the action today I guess. She's been pretty active since this morning."

Regina lifted up the hem of her dress and knelt down in front of Emma, placing tender kisses on her stomach. Emma threaded her fingers through Regina's hair, which she had decided to let down for the reception, and gently guided her wife back to her feet. Emma's hand didn't leave Regina's head though as she leaned in and kissed her deeply, wanting nothing more than to take her wife right then and there.

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Mrs. And Mrs. Swan Mills!"_

"I guess that's our cue wifey, are you ready?" Emma asked as she reached out for Regina's hand.

"Mmmm, say it again please."

"Say what?" Emma said with a knowing grin on her face.

"Wifey," Regina purred.

"I love you wifey," Emma whispered softly leaning in for one last peck before they made their grand entrance.

They were swaying back and forth, with eyes for nobody but each other. Everything around them had faded to black, Emma wasn't aware of Ruby standing in the corner with tears running down her cheeks and Regina wasn't aware of Henry talking to Paige with their heads bowed close together. Nothing else existed in that moment, it was only the two beautiful brides.

"I love you Mrs. Swan Mills," Regina whispered seductively in Emma's ear.

A pleasant shiver ran down the length of Emma's spine before she leaned in close and whispered back, "I love you—" she stopped midsentence, not believing what had just happened. "Um babe?"

They stopped swaying instantly, Regina could feel something had changed. She looked down at Emma's stomach which had dropped considerably, _how had she not noticed that, _she thought to herself. Regina's eyes shot back up and locked on with Emma's which were slightly wider with worry. "Now?" she whispered.

All Emma had to do was nod her head before Regina jumped into action. She held firmly onto Emma's hand as she started to lead her off of the dance floor. "Ruby!" she yelled over her shoulder. "It's time!"

If it hadn't been for Regina's incessant worrying that this _could _in fact happen on their wedding day, things wouldn't have gone smoothly. But she had instructed Ruby and Snow on what to do if those two words were to come out of her mouth today. Ruby quickly grabbed the microphone from the stand and said in the calmest voice Emma had ever heard, "Sorry folks but we're gonna have to cut this short. We have a baby that wants to be delivered!"

All heads turned in the direction of the fleeing brides, and some of the guests even started clapping. Snow quickly stood up, scanning the room for Henry, but he was already halfway to where she was. "You ready big brother?" she asked.

Henry's entire face lit up at the prospect of finally being able to meet his little sister and he said as much to Snow as they too started making their way to the exit. Ruby caught up with them quickly enough and soon after met the two brides waiting outside. "Ok I'll get them to the hospital. Snow, you and Henry follow behind in your car. And don't forget to bring the bag in with you when you get there."

"I got it Ruby don't worry," Snow said as she leaned in and quickly kissed both Emma and Regina on the cheek before saying, "We'll see you soon."

Emma was exhausted, she had been at this for hours. She didn't remember Henry being this bad, but then again Henry had been born of a one night stand mistake, not made by accidental magic. Regina brushed a stray lock of blonde hair back behind Emma's ear and leaned down, kissing her forehead gently. "Do you need anything love?"

Emma grit her teeth as another contraction hit, _hard,_ and said, "Yeah, I need her the hell outta me."

"Just breathe through the contraction baby. You can do this, I know you can," Regina cooed reassuringly.

Dr. Whale knocked on the doorframe before poking his head inside the door. "How we doing in here ladies?"

Regina kept her mouth shut tight, not trusting herself to answer, but Emma didn't hold back one bit as she said, "If you don't get this kid outta me right now I'm going to lose my mind."

Dr. Whale glanced at Regina who only rolled her eyes and then made his way into the room, snapping on a pair of latex gloves. "Let's see how far dilated you are."

Emma winced at the pain in her nether regions but she knew it was nothing compared to what was to come. "Well?!" she shouted at the man between her legs.

"What do you say we have a baby? You're at 10 centimeters Emma, I'll just go call the nurses in and then you can finally start pushing. Regina, will you scrub up for me please?" he said as he pointed to a pair of scrubs sitting on the chair folded neatly.

After he left, Regina quickly went into the bathroom to change into the scrubs. She came out as she was finishing tying up her hair and putting the cap on. "You know," Emma said between breaths, "You're still…just as…beautiful…as you were….hours ago."

Regina felt tears well up at the corner of her eyes but she bit them back, there would plenty of time for those later. She walked over to the bed and took a firm hold on Emma's hand, "I'm here love" she said, bending to kiss a now damp forehead.

Dr. Whale and the nurses came back in, ready for action. Regina almost thought she could feel every contraction Emma was feeling, every squeeze of her uterus as their little baby girl was trying to make her way out into the world. She blocked everything else out except the sound of Emma's voice and the pleading tone she had as she said, "I can't babe. I can't keep going."

"You can," Regina said fiercely.

"One last push Emma, you can do this," Dr. Whale called out.

Emma dug deep, searching for strength she wasn't sure was there. She felt Regina's hand squeeze hers tighter and she locked eyes with chocolate orbs that told her everything was going to be just fine. The lights flickered on and off as a baby's high pitched wail pierced the veil surrounding them.

"Regina, would you like to cut the cord?"

She looked down to see Emma with happy tears trailing down her face as their beautiful baby girl was placed on Emma's stomach. Tears started to blur her vision as well but she held them back just a few moments longer as she cut through the tough cord. She leaned down and wrapped her family in a warm embrace, kissing the soft down of the baby's dark hair. Two sets of emerald green eyes stared up at her and her breath caught in her throat. The baby had Regina's dark hair, Emma's eyes and Emma's skin tone. She couldn't have been more beautiful in Regina's eyes if she tried.

After both moms had gotten settled in the room with the new baby; Ruby, Snow, Granny and Henry had made their appearance. All four of them poked their heads in the room, not wanting to make too much to disturb the brand new bundle of joy. Regina saw them though and beckoned them in with a wave of her hand. She stood up next to Emma who was currently holding their daughter and placed a loving hand on her as well. Emma looked up and smiled at her wife, nodding her head in silent agreement.

"Everybody," Regina beamed, "This is Penelope Grace."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here we are everybody! There will be an epilogue after this but this is the last chapter leading up to it. I hope my time hops aren't too confusing. I wanted a way to tie everything together and give you all a view of their lives over the years. I hope everybody enjoys, as always reviews are more than welcome!**

"_Everybody," Regina beamed, "This is Penelope Grace."_

**3 months later**

"Are you really almost done with that book babe? Didn't you just get it a few days ago?" Emma asked as she was doing her best to distract Regina enough to put the book down.

"Yes dear, I only have about 20 pages left," she replied swatting Emma's wandering hand away without taking her eyes off the page.

Emma switched tactics, realizing that her hands simply weren't enough to distract her beautiful wife. She scooted up the bed and began kissing Regina's shoulder instead, softly nipping at the tender skin there before darting her tongue out to soothe the sting. A small noise escaped from the back of Regina's throat and her hands started to tremble but she still refused to put the book down. Emma's tongue laved slow circles just behind Regina's ear where she knew the older woman couldn't resist and _finally _Regina closed the book and set it down on the bedside table.

She turned her head to meet Emma's hungry lips before threading her fingers through blonde locks and tugging slightly. "Fuck," Emma mumbled against Regina's lips.

A salacious smile broke out on Regina's face before Emma pulled her onto her lap. Regina started kissing down Emma's neck, biting slightly harder than she intended but instantly kissing away the pain again. Emma's hands firmly grasped two rounded ass cheeks and she squeezed, eliciting a breathy giggle from her wife above her. Her hands started to wander up and under Regina's nightgown when the baby monitor started to crackle and sounds could be heard from the other side.

Regina started to roll off of Emma to go and attend to Penelope Grace but Emma grabbed her before she could get too far. Again, she squeezed Regina's firm ass and continued kissing up and down Regina's neck. "Leave her for now," she whispered.

"But she needs us," Regina argued, not bothering to stop Emma's hands from their ministrations.

"She'll let us know, she always does. For now, just give into this," Emma pleaded.

Regina relented and started kissing Emma deeper before a few minutes passed and small cries could now be heard. Emma groaned as Regina rolled off of her for the second time in the past few minutes. "You know, we should have considered the consequences of having a baby in the house," Emma grumbled.

Regina raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she put her robe on to go attend their daughter. "And just what does that mean? Consequences?"

Emma smiled sheepishly at her wife, pulling at invisible threads on the bedspread as she said, "You know…the lack of sex part. Lesbian bed death is something we have to worry about you know."

Regina crawled back on the bed to plant a loving kiss on Emma's lips before she whispered, "We have plenty of time to catch up dear. It'll just make it more fun, trust me." Before Emma could even contemplate a response Regina was out the door and making her way to the nursery.

A few minutes later Regina returned with a very wide awake three month old, "Someone's hungry mommy," she said as she handed the baby over to Emma.

"Hi Penny baby, are you really hungry or did mama just want you in here with us?" Emma looked up at Regina with a devilish glint in her eye.

A corner of Regina's mouth quirked up but she stayed silent. She crawled into bed beside Emma and Penelope and settled down for the night with her family.

**5 years later**

"Are you sure about this?" Regina asked nervously while packing her suitcase.

"I'm positive," Emma said pausing long enough to lean over and give her wife a reassuring kiss. "Henry and Penny love Snow and they'll be excited to spend the weekend with her. Besides, when was the last time we had alone time, like serious alone time?"

"I know that dear but what if something happens while we're gone? The cell reception may not be that good and—"

Emma locked lips with Regina, cutting her off midsentence. She loved her wife with every fiber of her being but she always was the worrier between the two. They hadn't had a weekend alone in at least the last year, and it was something Emma was desperately looking forward to. She had done her best all week to quell Regina's fears but clearly this was something that needed actions, not words. So Emma kept kissing her; she peppered her cheeks with feather light kisses, started kissing down Regina's neck and slowly started sucking on the lobe of her ear, one of Regina's soft spots. Regina found her hands curled in golden locks, pulling Emma impossibly closer.

"Ok," she said breathlessly. She locked eyes with Emma's emerald green ones and knew in that instant that nothing bad would happen while they were gone. She felt strength in Emma's gaze and held it a minute longer while catching her breath.

* * *

"Gramma gramma gramma!" Penelope yelled as she raced into the loft and nearly knocked Snow over with the force of her hug. "Look what brudder showed me!" She very gently pushed Snow back a few paces and then proceeded to do a lopsided cartwheel.

Snow clapped her hands in praise, smiling down at her beautiful granddaughter. "That's amazing baby! Maybe we can get Auntie Ruby over here at some point and she can help you practice it more."

"Yay Auntie Ruby!" Penelope cheered as she raced around in circles.

Snow looked up and saw Emma and Regina standing in the kitchen talking in low voices. She went over and gave both women a hug, something that still shocked her somewhat when Regina fully returned it. "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, I was just telling Regina that we had everything and you've already got all of the emergency numbers."

"Oh yeah, I do. I've got both of your cells, the cabin you're staying at, the people who _own _the cabin you're staying at, and poison control." She rubbed small circles on Regina's back, hoping to calm the woman's nerves a little. "It's ok Regina, they'll be just fine."

"Thank you Snow, I appreciate you appeasing me with all the numbers. I know it's silly but—"

"But it's not when it's the ones you love," Snow supplied. "Where's Henry anyway?"

"Oh!" Emma piped in, "He's with Nicholas and Ava right now but he knows to be home for dinner, so you can expect him a little later."

"Perfect!" Snow clapped her hands once, then called over her shoulder for Penelope to come say goodbye to her mothers.

Her little feet pounded on the hardwood as she sprinted over to her mothers at the kitchen island. "Bye mama," she said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's hips. Emma bent down to pick up her daughter before blowing raspberries on her neck. The little girl squealed in delight and then tried to retaliate but only managed to place a slobbery mouth on Emma's neck.

"I love you baby girl, be good for grandma this weekend ok?"

"I will mama, I pwomise. I love you too!" she said as she squeezed Emma's neck once more before reaching out for Regina. "Mommy!" she exclaimed as soon as the other woman's arms were wrapped tightly around her little body.

"Stay safe please," Regina said in a watery whisper.

Penelope looked up into chocolate eyes that were wet with unshed tears. "Why are you sad mommy?" she asked as she wiped away a solitary tear that had fallen unbidden down Regina's cheek.

"I'm just going to miss you baby, that's all," Regina whispered as she planted kisses on her daughter's cheeks.

"It's only two sleeps. And member, I always here," she said as she pointed to Regina's heart.

* * *

They had just passed the Welcome to Portland sign when Regina dug her cell phone out of her purse and absentmindedly started rubbing circles on the smooth screen. Emma glanced over, wondering why her wife had been so quiet but seeing the cell phone in her hand she knew, she was worried about the kids, Penelope mainly. She wondered how she should approach this, she knew there was nothing wrong with a little weekend getaway, they had never had a proper honeymoon after all. And she knew that Penelope would be more than safe in Snow's loving hands, but she couldn't figure out how to get Regina to understand that too.

"This weekend should be good right?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"Mmm yeah."

"Just us in a cabin surrounded by the forest…"

"Yes dear."

"I hope it's not like in The Strangers where psychos with masks come to kill us…"

Regina just stared out of the window at the country side passing by. Emma bit her lip thinking about what she could say to bring Regina out of this funk when it hit her. "I brought the purple strap on too just in case. You know the one that lights up inside with the glitter."

Regina's attention snapped back to Emma, "You brought what?!"

Emma chuckled lightly as she said, "You'll respond to a purple strap on but not to a horror reference about psychopathic killers?" She pulled the car to the side of the road and locked eyes with Regina. She cupped both of Regina's cheeks and did her best to make sure her wife was actually listening to her. "Our children are fine. Snow knows what she's doing and we have no reason not to trust her with the kids. She's never let us down before."

Regina took a shaky breath trying to calm her nerves. Her eyes welled with tears as she said, "I know that but I'm not there."

Emma pulled her across the seats and into her lap then, seeing the build-up of emotion in her wife. "Oh baby, it's ok. One day they'll have to learn to live without us and I know it's not now but we need this. Just as much as they do. They'll be even clingier when we get home, I promise."

"R-really?"

"Yes baby, really." Emma leaned in and brushed her lips against Regina's, just to let her know she was there. Regina nodded her head, indicating she would be ok, and pulled herself closer to Emma.

"I love you Emma Swan Mills," Regina whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Regina Swan Mills. Now are we ready to continue our mini honeymoon?"

"Yes, we most certainly are."

* * *

Later that night, a couple in a cabin a hundred yards away would swear they saw lights, although they had no idea of the significance or of the magnitude those lights would hold.

_9 months later_

"Emma effing Swan!" Regina bellowed up the stairs, "If you aren't down here in 5 minutes then I'll drive my damn self to the hospital!" She stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her swollen belly, willing herself to calm down, if only for a few minutes. She heard the clatter of boots above and smiled to herself. "That always does it," she said down to her stomach.

"I'm here babe, I'm ready. I'm sorry I had to get Penelope ready too."

"Hi Mommy!" Penelope said as she followed a very flustered Emma down the stairs.

Regina bent over as far as her belly would allow and gave Penelope a kiss. "You know the drill munchkin?"

"Yes mommy. But where's Henwy?"

"He's gonna meet us at the hospital," Emma cut in. "I just got off the phone with him, Michael is going to drop him off."

"Good, I need somebody there I can rely on at least," Regina said in a clipped tone.

Emma bit her tongue, holding back the remark she wanted so badly to say, but she reminded herself that Regina had never been through a pregnancy before and the emotions were always up and down. She wouldn't allow herself to fight back now, not when they were so close to meeting their son. All she had to do was get her family to the hospital in one piece, if Regina hadn't completely bitten her head off by then.

"Well? What are we waiting for? My water's already broken Emma," she said impatiently.

"Right. Let's go," Emma said as she grabbed Regina's hand and started leading them towards the front door.

"Don't forget mama," Penelope said as she opened the hall door and struggled to pull the overnight bag out.

"Thank you baby girl," Emma said as she reached out and took the bag from her daughter.

* * *

"How is she?" Henry asks his little sister as they meet outside of the hospital.

She reaches up to grab his hand, a very serious look on her face as she says, "I don't know how mama does it."

He laughs out loud at that, glancing up to see Emma leading his mom in through the double doors with a hand on her lower back. Regina gently slaps it away and Henry can just hear her say, "Stop leading me like a cow to slaughter."

He looks down to see a horrified look on his little sister's face and he bends down to pick her up in his arms. "It's ok Penny, it'll all be over soon."

"I sure hope so, I don't know how much more mama can take."

Emma looks over her shoulder to see her two kids following behind and they both do their best to give her a reassuring smile. Henry waves his hand, gesturing for her to go, and she smiles back at him, knowing that her daughter is in good hands.

* * *

By the time Regina is out of labor, Snow and Ruby have gathered at the hospital, doing their best to keep Penelope occupied and Henry from biting all of his fingernails off.

They are all finally summoned to the room, a sleepy Penelope in Snow's arms and Henry clutching tightly to Ruby's hand, nervous to find out if he is greeting another baby sister or a baby brother. They all stand in the doorway, seeing Emma brushing stray strands of hair out of Regina's face before she leans down and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. Regina's eyes light on her family hovering in the doorway and she beckons them in. The little bundle in her arms is sleeping soundly, soft whimpers escaping from the newborn mouth.

"Everybody," she says, "this is Ryker Dean."

**13 years later**

"Penelope Grace, how many times have I told you, no phones at the table," Regina snaps at her daughter.

"Ugh mom, get a grip. I was just—"

"I don't care what you were just, apologize to your mother right now," Emma says in a tone that brooks no argument. "We raised you better than to talk to us that way."

"Sorry mom," Penelope says to her lap.

"Penelope."

She looks up to see a face full of hurt, something she doesn't often see on Regina's face. It breaks her heart knowing that she is the cause of this pain and before she knows what she's doing she's on her feet pulling Regina into her. "I'm sorry mommy," she whispers in her ear.

Regina's arms wrap around her daughter, holding on for dear life. She's leaving for college this year and she can't remember the last time she's heard Penelope call her mommy. Maybe when she was 6? Before she became too cool to call her mommy, before the other kids started teasing her for it. The tears let loose and Penelope hugs her harder, knowing that this is exactly what her mother needs right now. But maybe they both do. Another set of arms joins their hug and Penelope looks straight into Emma's eyes as her strong arms wrap around them both.

As they sit down for dinner that night, they talk about love and family. They talk about no matter how grown any of their children are, they will always be their babies. Regina sits back and just takes in the moment they are having as a family, one she never thought she would have. But as she looks across the table at her wife, she can see the laugh lines around Emma's mouth and the crow's feet starting to form. Just last night she noticed a few gray hairs on her own head that weren't there before. But as she ages and as she looks across the table at Emma she thinks to herself she's still the most beautiful woman in the world. And to be able to call her wife, to have shared the last 15 years together, is a blessing on its own. And one that she will always treasure.


	24. Epilogue

**WARNING: Character Death **

**EPILOGUE**

There was a reason he was the baby, a reason he hadn't been put on this Earth before everybody else. He wasn't equipped to handle stress, he didn't know how to properly process it, he just shut down. Much like his mother, Regina anyway. Emma was always the one he went to when he was in trouble, she kept a calm head about everything in life. He had heard the stories about his grandfather and how his moms had devised a plan to get rid of him. He was happy he'd never met him, he didn't think he'd like him very much. But Emma wasn't here to bail him out anymore, he would have to figure out how to do this on his own.

_Emma stood in the kitchen, clutching her phone to her ear. Her knuckles were white and her face had been drained of all color. "What do you mean you didn't see it before? How could you have not caught this!?" She screamed into the phone, but the screaming made her head hurt so she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, or try to anyway. _

_Regina put down the book she was reading in the study and made her way into the kitchen, the yelling had gotten her attention. She stood in the doorway and watched as Emma paced back and forth, her breathing becoming more and more shallow as time went on. She took a tentative step forward, silently announcing her presence if Emma needed her. When Emma turned around she stopped dead in her tracks, the words on the other end of the phone and Regina's surprise appearance halting her movements, her world. She collapsed on the floor, her knees simply giving out as the phone slipped from her hand. Before Regina could reach her she burst into sobs. _

_Regina ran to her wife's side, not knowing what the phone call had been about or even who it was that had upset her wife so much. She picked up the phone and noticed the call was still connected, "Hello? Who is this?" she demanded. _

"_It's Dr. Whale, I'm going to need Emma to come in for some additional tests." _

"_What do you mean additional?" Regina questioned. _

"_Just bring her in Regina, we'll explain it all when you get here." He hung up, and after Regina had placed the phone on the counter she maneuvered Emma into her lap on the kitchen floor. Not caring that the cupboard handles were digging into her back, or that her tailbone was being ground into the hard surface, all that mattered in that moment was her wife and the heart wrenching sobs still escaping her lips._

* * *

"_Emma started coming to me about six months ago complaining on constant headaches so we started running tests, everything we could think of. But all of the tests kept coming up negative. So last week I decided to run a PET scan and that's when we found it."_

"_Found what?" Regina croaked. She hadn't stopped crying since they had entered Whale's office and she found out that her sweet Emma, her darling wife, had been hiding this for so long. Yes, she knew about the headaches but she always thought they had gone away because Emma only ever mentioned them once when they would start and that would be the end of it. Now she knew that Emma had been suffering silently for the past six months and it was too much to process. Why hadn't she told her? Didn't she trust her to take care of her? Of course she did and Regina knew the answer to both of those questions although she was loathe to admit it; Emma had suffered silently because she didn't want Regina knowing she was suffering at all. She always had to be the strong one, the savior. But she didn't have to go through it alone either. _

"_The tumor," Emma whispered beside her. _

_Regina's eyes snapped up to Emma and in that moment all Emma saw was fear. This is why she had kept things quiet and she hadn't said anything. The look of plain unadulterated fear in Regina's eyes was almost too much for Emma to bear. She knew the hurt and pain Regina had felt after losing Daniel, and now she was going to relive it again. _

"_H-How long?" Regina stammered out._

"_Another six months, if she's lucky," Dr. Whale said. He looked down at his hands clasped on his desk, this was the last person he had wanted to share the information with but he knew he didn't have a choice._

"_What kind of treatment options are there?"_

_Dr. Whale looked up at that making eye contact with Emma and in that moment Regina knew. She could feel it in the cold hard band that had snaked its way around her stomach and in the hole she started to feel growing in her heart. She looked to Emma to say something, argue that it wasn't right, to deny it. But Emma's silence spoke volumes. _

"_I see," she whispered. "Well, I—" but her façade broke and she crumpled into Emma's arms. She held on to every piece of clothing she could, hoping that if she did Emma wouldn't simply deteriorate over time. She wanted to hold on to everything about her. Her beautiful loving wife. _

"_I'll give you two some time," Dr. Whale said before leaving his office._

_Emma sat there rocking her wife back and forth like she used to do for Penelope and Ryker when they were inconsolable. She knew it wouldn't work the same as it did on the kids but it was the only form of comfort she thought she could offer. She brushed Regina's hair behind her ear and tried whispering soothing words in her ear but that only made her cry harder. _

"_I love you Regina Mills Swan," she finally said. _

_The woman in her arms began to slow, her sobs not so deep, the shaking of her shoulders not so intense. Regina took a few deep breaths before she dared to look up into emerald green eyes. But when she finally did, she didn't see defeat or loss; she saw love. She leaned up and kissed Emma then, like they had never kissed before, like their first kiss again. She poured everything she had into that kiss and in that moment she knew things would never be the same. But she refused to waste a single second that she had with Emma._

* * *

_They buried Emma that winter. It was a small ceremony, everybody in attendance fit around the coffin that lay on the snow covered grass. Henry had his arms around Regina, he was the new pillar of strength she leaned on. Penelope and Ryker stayed stoically silent, the only signs of life were the occasional shake of the shoulders that neither child could hide. Snow stood silent as well, Ruby's arms encompassing the smaller woman. No words were said, no words were needed. They had all taken turns at the end telling Emma everything she had meant to them. She had wanted it that way, she wanted time with every person in her life before she passed on, only to let them know that she would never stop loving them and she would always be in their hearts. _

"_Regina," she had said the last day they had together, "I will never stop loving you. Never. You were my savior love, and that will never change. I'll wait for you on the other side."_

* * *

Ryker sat watching his mother sleep, that's all she seemed to do anymore, but the nurses at the home said it was normal at her age. He picked up her fragile hand and traced the veins that stood out, the bones protruding under her papery skin. If he closed his eyes he could remember doing the same thing when he was younger, when Regina's flesh was full of life and color. Now it only reminded him of how near the end she was and it didn't matter what the doctors did, there was no going back. You can't turn back the clock on Alzheimer's they had told him once, it only turns the clock back on you.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket, he didn't have a choice any longer. He could feel it and he was almost certain Regina could too. A week at most was all she had left and he needed his siblings by his side.

"Henry? I need you to come home for a bit. It's mom, she's not doing too well." He made the same phone call to Penelope and the next day both of his siblings showed up.

* * *

The man that stood in the doorway to her room looked familiar but she couldn't recall where she had seen him before. His brown hair and muscular build piqued something in her brain, if only she could place it. It hit her then and her eyes filled up with hope. "Daniel? Is that you?"

Henry had seen the confusion and then the sudden clarity in his mother's eyes and for an instant he felt hope that today would be the day she remembered who he was. But as always, he was wrong.

"No mom, it's me Henry. I'm your son, remember?"

A frown crossed her features and she shook her head slightly. "But that can't be, I didn't have any kids with Daniel and you look just like him." She looked at the woman who had entered the room behind him and smiled lovingly at Henry, "Is this your wife? She's beautiful."

Penelope looked at Henry and shrugged her shoulders slightly, if she needed to play the wife today she would, if only to keep the happiness she saw on her mother's face.

* * *

A few days later, her children surrounding the bed Regina mumbled something in her sleep that made Henry, Penelope and Ryker look up with undeniable hope written in all of their eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at each of them in turn, tears welling up in her eyes. "My babies. I'm so happy to see you."

All three kids let out a collective breath, she had recognized them. All of them.

"Did you have a good dream mom?" Penelope asked.

"I did, I saw your mother there. She says hello and that she loves all of you," she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She reached out to take their hands in hers, tears still streaming down her face. "I love you all so much, thank you for coming to visit me. But I'm so tired, would you mind if I just rested a bit more?"

"No mom, that's fine, we'll be here when you wake up," Henry spoke for all three of them.

"I love you," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She was walking along the beach, but was it a dream? She thought surely it couldn't be because she could feel the sand beneath her toes, the waves lapping at her feet and the warm summer sun shining down on her face. The bottom of her white cotton dress would be filthy but she didn't care. She felt solace in the place she was at, a peace within. She shielded her eyes and looked further down the beach, fifty yards or so down there was something in the sand. Keeping her eye on it so she wouldn't lose it she slowly made her way towards it. When she finally reached the object in the sand she smiled. The glass bottle at her feet had a note rolled inside, tipping it upside down so the note spilled into her hand her heart soared as she recognized the writing.

_It's time to come home. Love Emma._

She never did wake up after telling her kids she loved them, but the smile on her face after she died told the kids everything they needed to know really. She had found Emma again, she was home.

The End.

**A/N: I want to take the time to say thank you to everybody who started this with me over a year ago and thank you to everybody who just tuned in. I never would have found the motivation to finish this if it wasn't for you all. From the bottom of my heart thank you. **


End file.
